The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: After Bella's eighteenth birthday, Jasper decided to make a choice that no one knew saw coming. Little did anyone know, this simple choice will change everything but will it be for the best? Jasper/Bella, Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett and many more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Well hello Twilight…I never thought I'd be here before. Hello all, I am RainthelingeringSentiment and I am here to give my take on Twilight and my favorite pairing of all time.

Jasper and Bella.

But not just them. Oh no, I have many plans for our Twilight cast so I want you guys to sit back, relax and enjoy… ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** After Bella's eighteenth birthday, Jasper decided to make a choice that no one knew saw coming. Little did anyone know, this simple choice will change everything but will it be for the best?

 ** _Pairings:_** Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rose, Carlisle/Esme and many more!

 ** _Rating:_** Rated T to M

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Twilight or any Twilight accessories (like Life and Death).

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Disgust.

Shame.

Worry.

Sadness.

These were the emotions that were swirling around me as I sat upstairs in our fairly nice home, mentally going over everything that had happened last night.

Last night, Edward's girlfriend, Isabella "Bella" Swan had gotten a paper cut and in turn, I lost control of myself and endangered her life.

It took the combined strength of Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle to keep me back.

At first, I questioned myself at how could I have been so weak to the temptation of her sweet blood but as I spent all night in thought, I realized that it didn't matter whose blood it belonged to in the end.

For decades under Maria's thumb, I had bathed in the blood of mortals and indulged in its sweet and sinful taste…No diet of animal's blood could ever replace the satisfaction I felt as I fed.

Regardless of my thoughts of the diet, I loved them all as my family so I had to give this diet a shot and I put one hundred percent into it but no matter how many years I could be around humans, anytime I got one little sniff, it sent me into overdrive and I had to have it…

As much as it sickens me.

But now as I sat here, I realized it more that as much as I wish it to be so, I am a vampire through and through.

No animal blood could replace what I truly need.

But did that realization have to come at the price of my family's relationship with the one human that my family and to some extent, myself, adore more than our own lives?

I had slipped up many times before this moment but while I would get a shameful look and a stern talking to and some amount of being banished to the overly pink shared bedroom that my lovely wife and I shared, they would soon forgive me and we continued on.

But this time…It was different now.

It wasn't some no-named human that we all did well to never interact with on this type of level.

It was Bella…

The very same girl I had told that she was worth it all during her moment of doubt in Phoenix. The very same girl who would let Alice dress her up or go on gaming marathons with Emmett or garden with Esme and Carlisle or even watched as Rosalie worked on her cars.

And most of all…She was Edward's girlfriend and greatest treasure...

In the end, knowing that I let her down stung more than knowing I let the people who had assisted in saving me from damnation down as well. A scowl formed on my face as venom welled up into my eyes as frustration built up within me.

They didn't deserve this…Not for someone like me…

It was then I managed to catch the emotions of anger.

But to my shock, it wasn't anger at me.

It was at Edward.

But why?

It was then I decided to listen in onto the conversation that was happening downstairs.

"No fucking way are we going anywhere!" Emmett's voice shouted out, the emotion of fury from my large brother catching my attention.

"Emmett, I know that you are upset. We all are but that doesn't mean you can swear," Carlisle's calm yet strained voice said.

"I can't help it when I here bullshit like this!" Emmett responded angrily.

"It would tear Bella apart…You know that," Alice's voice chimed in softly, sadness coming from her.

While Rosalie didn't say anything, worry and disappointment in Edward was flowing strongly around her.

And all I feel from Esme was anguish and if she was human, I would be sure that she would be crying her eyes out.

But their emotions were underneath the feeling of determination from Edward as he shouted "I love her too much to allow her to be near us any longer!"

I could feel the sadness flowing from Edward as he then said "You saw what Jasper had done...Even we all had to restrain ourselves from pouncing at the smell…Which probably caused Jasper to snap as well from feeling our bloodlust…She doesn't deserve a life of constant danger. We need to leave and let her live her life in peace."

A part of me was touched that Edward had thought about how I could have been affected by their bloodlust, which admittedly did play a part in me attacking but the rest of his words made me angry at him and at myself as well.

Edward was trying to convince all of them to leave Forks and leave Bella behind and it was all my fault.

My family loved her dearly and it was obvious that Bella loved us all as well…Anytime she came into this place, the feeling of love and gratitude for all of us would overwhelm me and I could feel them return her love and gratitude tenfold.

If we were to leave…She'd be broken and there would be no telling what could happen to her if this was to come to pass.

There is no way that can let this go down that path!

I couldn't allow them to hurt because of me but what could I do?

What could I say to them that would make them stay?

That I would try harder to fit their vegetarian diet and work on that control? That was laughable to me at this point.

And that was when another realization hit me.

I caused this because of my weakness…And because of it, I will stop them from making this mistake.

* * *

 ** _Cullen Clan_**

 ** _Alice Cullen_**

"Look bro, I ain't leaving my Bells behind!" Emmett shouted as he moved away from Rosalie, who had tried to calm him down from his anger.

I could understand why he was angry…We were all angry about this situation that we were facing right now.

And I wish I could tell them that everything would be ok but even I wasn't sure by this anymore. Any visions that I had seen swung in many different directions.

From us leaving and Bella becoming a broken shell, to Bella being a vampire with us and everything in between and despite vampires not being able to have headaches, having so many visions flash through my mind is a killer on the mind.

"It has to be this way!" Edward shouted at Emmett. "Bella needs to live in peace without the constant threat of us draining her!"

"But Bella is our family!" Emmett responded swiftly. "Bella is my baby sister. I can't leave her! Just how I can't leave Alice or you or Mom and Pops and especially Rosalie!"

I could see Rosalie smile briefly at Emmett's words but Rosalie then followed up her husband's point by adding "Edward…I can tell you now that if we leave…It will tear this family apart. And this is coming from someone that could care less whether she stays or goes."

I smiled at my sister's words as I glanced at her briefly, knowing clearly that Bella had wormed her way into the beauty's heart before I looked down at the ground.

I know that Edward meant well in wanting to protect Bella and any other time, I would agree but I…I am selfish…I love Bella like a sister and I want her to be in our lives and us in hers. I don't want to leave her he-

* * *

 ** _Alice's Vision_**

 _"_ _Jasper, No matter what, I will show you that you are worth it!" Bella yelled out, her hands cupped around her mouth before she lowered her hands, a determined smile on her face._

 _"_ _And when you come back…I'll be here waiting," Bella whispered gently as she watched the bike fade into the distance, her right hand gripping a black strand around her neck tightly._

 _ **Vision End**_

* * *

 _ **Cullen Clan**_

 _ **Alice Cullen**_

I blinked

Just then, I heard Jasper's voice say from behind us at the staircase "Well you guys don't have to worry about leaving…"

I turned around to face Jasper and saw that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a rather simple faded blue jean/black shirt combo while wearing a very stylish Philip Plein black leather jacket.

But it was then that I noticed a single black gym bag hanging over his shoulder.

And suddenly the vision had made sense…

"Because I think it's time for us to say goodbye," Jasper finished with a small grin on his face.

He was leaving us…

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end the first chapter. I hope I got everyone's characters right. This is new territory for me so I hope you guys enjoyed it. The second chapter will be out soon and should be a lot longer than this one so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! I'm so thankful for the warm welcome and I hope that this chapter is just as great as the last. Also, if you guys have any suggestions or some criticism, let me know in a review or PM. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _Cullen Clan_**

 ** _Jasper Hale_**

Wow…

I don't think its ever been so silent in this house before but my little announcement seemed to shut everyone up.

I walked down the final three steps before I walked towards my family as I said "I know it's quite the shock but I realized that after everything that happened last night, I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer."

"You can't be serious right now," Emmett growled, his shock and anger hitting me like a freight train although I understand why he would be pissed off at me like this.

They were just talking about Bella being abandoned and here I was, getting ready to walk away from it all.

"I know…The entrance was a bit much but I thought that was the perfect time to milk the drama," I responded with a small grin, trying to bring some levity to the room but from the silence, I don't think it worked too well.

"Obviously," Edward replied as he looked my way, which made a chuckle to leave my lips but that soon changed due to the sadness becoming thick in the air.

"Jasper," Rosalie said as she faced my direction, her eyes showing sadness within them. "I agree with Emmett…Are you serious right now? We can't have you leave us. Not while Edward is trying to get us to leave here."

"You belong here man!" Emmett shouted at me as he stood up from his chair before he added "You're our brother. We've been together forever, why would you want to leave now?"

"Does it truly matter?" Edward suddenly spoke up, which caused everyone, myself included, to look at him. "Jasper, you're right on time to be honest. We were all just discussi-"

"I know exactly what you guys were talking about. We're all vampires here. Superior hearing is part of the deal," I interrupted with a smile on my face as I leaned against his piano slightly.

"And I get it where you're coming from. She is a rabbit in the house full of lions but you need to realize that out of all the lions, only one is dangerous and you're looking at him," I stated with a soft laugh.

I let a wry grin appear on my face as I slipped my right hand in my pocket and said "In fact, I'm worse than a lion. I'm an uncontrollable monster and Bella will be a lot safer with the monster of the Cullen family gone."

I could feel sadness flow from everyone due to referring to myself as a monster and despite my teasing tone, I couldn't help but think of myself as one.

"You aren't a monster Jasper. You are our son," Carlisle said softly, the subtle tone of sadness in his voice as a hint but the only thing that made me question was the burst of anger that came from Esme.

"I feel like one," I admitted to the patriarch of the Cullen family softly. "I attacked Bella and would have killed her had you guys not stopped me…"

I bit back the self-loathing that briefly came to the service and said "I tried so hard to stick to the diet. I tried…But in the end, I failed…I failed all of you time and again but this time…I managed to fail someone else as well…"

I let out a bitter laugh and said "I failed Bella…The very same Bella who put her faith not only all of you to keep her safe…But in me as well…and I failed her…I'm such a wretched creature…"

I shut my eyes briefly to keep my emotions in check but I could feel the self-loathing build up within me as I said "I have made so many mistakes in my life but the one thing I will not allow to happen is for you guys to sacrifice your relationship with Bella because of a monster like me and if I have to leave this place to keep you all in her life then so be it!"

Despite saying the words, I knew in my heart that I couldn't leave them. I love my family dearly but I couldn't stay here as long as my control was so poor.

Also…I couldn't allow them to see the pain that I held within my undead heart.

After getting some semblance of control of my emotions, I opened my eyes and looked to Edward, who was staring at me sadly, and said "You said that your bloodlust was what set me off and I won't say that it didn't play a part in it but you guys were able to control yourselves regardless while I couldn't...I am truly weak compared to all of you."

I felt anger building up from Esme from behind me due to my words and I knew that my words was hurting her but I needed to get it through Edward's head that his place, along with the family, is in Forks and If I had to play the big bad monster, I will.

I looked Edward straight in the eyes and told him "I know that you want to protect Bella but Alice is right. She loves this family. She loves you. If you all were to leave, it would destroy her and deep down, you know that…"

Edward looked down at the ground and he whispered "Bella isn't safe here with us. We are dangerous creatures and we will be the death of her and I will not risk it!"

"You and the others have protected her more than you have endangered her. But if you leave, you will be destroying her and there is no telling what will happen," I warned him sternly.

"I'd rather hurt her now than to be the death of her later!" Edward shouted angrily but that was when I grabbed the sides of his head and roared his name within my head.

Edward looked up at me in confusion and with a hint of fear.

Good…Because if you won't listen to reason, I will make him listen to his fear.

I narrowed my eyes and gave him brief images of some of the darkest things I have done to both humans and my fellow brethren and I could see his eyes widening in horror.

 _'You will stay here! If I leave and I hear that you forced them to leave and left Bella all alone here…I will come back and burn you on a funeral pyre. Got it?'_ I asked ominously, a scowl on my face.

Edward nodded, fear reflecting in his golden eyes.

I smirked and too three steps back and said out loud "You will stay here and be with her…Don't let what happened yesterday hinder anything…Got it?"

Edward didn't respond to my question and it only served to make me frown. "Edward, did you hear what I said?" I asked him firmly while narrowing my eyes at him.

"I understand," Edward whispered softly but I could still feel his determination for his choice but as I glared at him, that determination faltered quite a bit.

I know it wasn't right to use fear to get what I want but I didn't want him to mess everything up for my family and Bella by trying to force them to leave.

With a grin, I turned to everyone else and said "Well, it sounds like you guys are staying. Good…Then it's time for me to hit the road."

I slung the bag around my shoulder and said "Before I go…I want you all to know that Bella loves each and everyone one of you with every beat of her heart. She wouldn't let you all down like I have. When she is changed, she will make a perfect Cullen. Better than I could ever be."

"Stop talking down about yourself!" Esme suddenly snapped from behind me, which caused me to look into her furious gold eyes with surprise.

It takes a lot for Esme to shout like that with actual anger but apparently, I managed to press that very elusive angry button.

Esme marched up to me and grabbed me by the cheeks and said "You aren't a monster! You aren't a failure! You aren't a disappointment! You made it so far after everything that happened in your life. Yes, you made mistakes but we all do! We are not perfect…"

I could see venom in Esme's eyes as she took an unneeded shaky breath and said "You are my son! gold eyed or crimson eyed, you are my son and I love you with every bit of my heart! I wouldn't love you if I thought you were a monster!"

It was then her arms wrapped around me as tight as possible as her body shook against mine. I slowly slide my arms around her and felt her honesty and love for me and it made me smile. Esme then moved back and kissed my cheek and said "We will stay here with our daughter and when you are ready…We'll be waiting for you," she then walked back to Carlisle, who quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

It was then that I saw Rosalie coming towards us and when she stood by my side, she said "She's right. The minute we met, you and I clicked instantly. We loved the same things, we challenged each other and as much as I love him, if not for you, I would have been driven insane by Emmett long ago,"

"Hey!" I heard Emmett shout but there was a strong amount of love from the two of them, which made me smile. Rosalie then surprised me when she bought me into a tight hug.

And that was when she whispered "I've been with monsters, Hell, my life was pretty much ended by monsters and you are not one. So stop talking that shit twin and belief in yourself more." Rosalie quickly moved away and said "I'll watch after the human girl and I'll be nice," she said with a wink before she walked back to her seat.

Emmett walked by my side and said "As moms said, gold or crimson, you're still my bro and you will be missed as hell around here," and then he held out his right hand. I grabbed his right hand in a firm handshake before he pulled me into a hug as he said "J&E baby, don't forget that."

I laughed at the name he gave and returned his one armed hug with one of my own before we pulled back and smiled as I replied "Not in this or any lifetime."

"Better not. We want you back soon man," Emmett responded before he walked back to Rosalie with a smile.

Carlisle was the next one that came up and for a moment, we stared at each other. I could feel a myriad of emotions coming from him but the main ones was understanding, sadness and love.

Carlisle then held out his hand towards me as he said "As Esme, Rosalie and Emmett said, you are no monster and while I won't deny, I am disappointed…Not because of your diet choice but because this is where our path separates for now."

Carlisle then smiled and said "But no matter what happens and what diet you choose…You will always be our son and you will be missed here."

I smiled at Carlisle and my hand soon clasped his before the two of us embraced and it was then that he whispered in my left ear "You will always be welcome here. Stay safe, my son."

We then separated and Carlisle then walked back to Esme and bought her into his arms and then it was Alice that was in front of me.

"I want to say goodbye in private," Alice told me softly before she smiled and whispered "Come on. I'll walk you out."

I nodded at this and followed Alice out of the front door but that's when I stopped and turned my head to look at the family I was leaving behind and smiled.

"See you all again one day," I said to them before I shut the door behind me and once I did, I sent the family inside my gratitude and love to them before I walked away from the porch and followed Alice.

It was strange having Alice be so quiet despite knowing I was leaving and may very well never returning. Just then, she stopped, which caused me to stop as well.

"Remember when we met?" Alice asked softly, her back still against me.

I smiled as I remembered that event.

"Sitting in a diner where you suddenly walk into my life, telling me these wild stories? How could I forget?" I asked with a laugh.

Alice laughed as well before she turned around and stated "Wild they were but they all came true."

"That it did," I said softly with a smile.

"But we both knew that when you were ready, we would need to separate after decades of being together…" Alice then turned around let a smile appear on her face but I could sense a hint of sadness flowing around her.

"You've made me so happy Jazz. These last few decades have been filled with nothing but fun and happiness but this…We both knew that this was never meant to be forever…But no matter what, you will always be my best friend and my wonderful Jasper," Alice said gently, love pouring out towards me and I returned it tenfold, which made Alice smile brightly.

Alice knew me well enough that I didn't have to say a single word. I could just have her feel my affection for her and she would know that I will always be there for her and that despite us being best friends and companions, I would miss her dearly.

Alice then tossed a pair of keys out to me and without thinking twice; I caught it before looking down at them. "2006 Suzuki Hayabusa 1300, Black and Crimson colored," Alice said with a grin. "I knew that this was coming to pass and figured you needed a ride.

I looked back up at her and that was when she pointed to the brand new Suzuki motorcycle and a few feet away and I had to admit, it was stunning as hell.

Alice then walked up towards me and slipped her arms around my waist and placed a gentle kiss on my chest, where my heart would have been. "I love you Jazz and when you come back, I'll keep her waiting for you," Alice whispered but before I could ask her what she meant, Alie pulled away and said "Be careful, stay smart and keep in touch with all of us. You will need it for a while."

I laughed and placed a simple kiss on her forehead and said "I love you too and thank you so much for everything...I owe you more than you will ever know."

"I know," Alice winked before she walked off and as she walked back towards the house, Alice shouted back at me "Tell Peter and Charlotte I said hello!"

I smiled and gave a nod before I ran towards the nice new bike that Alice had gotten me and after straddling the back, I put in the key and revved up my back before I slipped on the black and crimson full head helmet but when I reached into my leather coat, I felt something inside of it.

I pulled out the item from my pocket and found a black string hanging from my hand and when I opened my palm and saw a crystal made kitten and a small note that said…

 _"You nearly forgot your present to Bella…Take this to her after school ends before you leave. Don't forget to get this to her or else I'll come after you!_

 _-Love,_

 _Alice."_

A smiled at this and saw that the sun was just rising and that was when I nodded and said to myself "Alright…Time to go say goodbye to one more person," before I revved up my bike and drove away as from the Cullen home as fast as possible.

I wanted to break this in before my final goodbye.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the second chapter. I wanted to get past the Goodbyes between Jasper and the Cullen Clan but the next chapter will deal with Jasper's goodbye to Bella along with some other things Bella will be going through and that is going to be a doozy so until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: And I am back with a brand new Twilight chapter. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed. Hopefully, this chapter will be as good as the first. Also, if you guys have any suggestions or advice to give me, leave a review or PM me. I'm always up for any suggestions and ideas!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _Forks High School_**

 _ **Bella Swan**_

Have you ever got the feeling that something was wrong?

Like your world had been titled sideways?

Because ever since my birthday, I've felt as if something was different within me.

When I got that stupid paper cut, I was thrown into a glass table by Edward and Jasper was coming towards me but as I laid there, I had managed to look up.

And that's where I saw it.

Jasper's face was hovering right in front of mine while Emmett held his left arm, Rosalie held his right and Carlisle holding his chest.

I could remember being scared as I stared into is ebony colored irises but then I saw a flicker of red within the black and for a moment, I thought that I had imagined the red but then the red began to expand until it slowly changed into gold.

It was like driving through a dark tunnel and then seeing the glow of white light near the end of the tunnel.

For a moment, my heart seemed to stop as I stared into his eyes, where the gold started to overcome the black of his eyes.

It was as if with every inch of gold that slowly appeared in his eyes, pieces of my heart and soul was flying from my body and becoming trapped within his eyes.

His lips had become achingly close to mine as I softly took my right bloody hand and touched his cheek with my palm and I could remember telling him _"It's ok…"_

I could remember how shaky my breath was as my eyes were half lidded as I fully expected him to close that gap to either bite me or kiss me, and considering how his eyes were half lidded as well, It could have been the latter more than the further.

It was like it was just him and I in the room…Caught in this rather intimate pose but to my dismay at the time, they were able to get him out of the house.

And from that moment, my world felt different. Since then, all of my thoughts and feelings came back to Jasper.  
I remembered how after they got Jasper out of the room Edward, Alice and Esme trying to make sure I was ok but all I could say was "Is Jasper ok?" Or "Will he be ok?" and more to that effect.

Edward was able to sooth my worries and got me home after Carlisle stitched me up and that was really the last time I had any contact with the Cullen family.

Originally, I was actually really glad that none of the Cullen family came to visit me in the last two days so I could think on everything that occurred but to my annoyance, I couldn't explain what had happened.

Even now, while I should be eating my lunch after missing eating my favorite cereal in the world known as Waffle Crisps, all I could think about was Jasper!

I groaned out in frustration as I banged my head on the lunch table beneath me.

Why?

I am Edward's girlfriend and Jasper is married to my best friend and yet Jasper is the one thing that has been on my mind.

And to make it even worse, I barely even know anything about him and yet, here I am, thinking of him in a way that he doesn't belong to be thinking about.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Bells,'_ I thought to myself with a frown on my face as I moved my head off the table below me and took a deep breath.

 _'I just need to see Edward as soon as possible. Maybe he'll drive the thought of Jasper out of my head,'_ I thought before promising myself that I would see my boyfriend when I got out of school and kiss him so hard that it will drive the vision of Jasper's black/red/ turning gold eyes out of my mind.

And keep it out for good.

The rest of the day continued to go as slowly as humanly possible but I was glad that this would be the last day of school for a week due to quite a few repairs but of course, homework was granted during this impromptu break.

Joy.

If only Angela was here…It sucks that she was currently still out of state in California with her folks. She would know what to do to get rid of these silly thoughts of Jasper Hale.

After gathering the homework from my teacher, I quickly made my way out of the classroom and then right out of the school but the moment I got of the school, I saw him.

Leaning on a rather brand new motorcycle with his motorcycle helmet dangling off one of the handlebars was the bane of my thoughts.

And as I stared at him, I eyed him from his leather cowboy boots, his faded blue jeans, his skin tight black shirt that left nothing to imagination, to the very nice leather jacket and to his roguish and gorgeous pale face.

And he had the nerve to have a smirk at me, as if he had no cares in the world but despite how…good looked in just casual clothes, compared to the stylish ones Alice had always made him wear, it was his eyes that attracted me.

His amber colored eyes seemed to shine with amusement, as if he knew he was on my mind for the last few days or that he knew I took notice of how good he looked.

 _'Snap out of it Bells!'_ I shouted within my head, shaking these improper thoughts of Alice's husband out of my head.

How would she feel if she knew I was ogling her husband?

Slowly, I walked towards him until I stood right in front of him and stated "Well this is a surprise Jasper. I wasn't expecting to see you after...the incident…"

Jasper laughed softly at my words, making sure to send me a burst of his amusement before he replied "Well honestly, I wasn't expecting to see you either. I was just going to go on my way but…I nearly forgot to give you my gift."

I tilted my head in confusion and asked "Are you going out of town?"

Jasper nodded but I could somehow tell that there was more to it than that so I decided to prod him a little more and asked "Well when are you going to come back?"

Jasper's eyes stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before he looked to his right and patted the black gym back that I now just noticed hanging from the back of the bike before he said "I'm not coming back."

Wait…

What did he just say?

"I'm sorry but run that back for me again," I said to him with narrowed eyes because clearly, I didn't hear him at all because I thought I heard that he was leaving.

But instead of some joke or anything like that, Jasper merely replied "I am not coming back."

So I did hear him correctly.

Good…

"What do you mean by that? Of course you have to come back," I told him with a bit of anger in my voice, knowing he would feel both the anger in confusion due to his special abilities. "You can't just leave."

"That's exactly what I am doing Bella," Jasper told me with a chuckle but I obviously didn't find it funny or humorous at all.

"You can't just do that! What about your family? What about Alice? What about your life here?" I asked heatedly but I made sure to omit the _"What about me?"_ that was wanting to escape as well but again…I barely knew him and he barely knew me.

Why would he care if I didn't want him to leave?

Hell, logically, it would be good for him to go so I can get him out of my head and yet…my heart was now hurting.

Why was he doing this?

"Why?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady despite wanting to shout but not wanting to bring attention to the two of us.

Jasper let out a small sigh and crossed his arms as he leaned back on his motorcycle. For a moment, Jasper didn't say much at all and I was just standing there, waiting for him to answer my one word question.

Finally, he began to speak.

"Bella…You need to remember something throughout your life before you become a vampire like me…You are a human…And as a human, you are basically our prey. A little bunny rabbit in the den of lions…On your birthday…You came this close…"

Jasper then placed his right index finger and right thumb as close as possible to one another without them touching to show how close my death could have happened and continued with "This close to me ending your life and if not for Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, you would not be breathing now."

I wanted to argue with him and say that he had stopped himself from doing it. I was there, I could see that the minute he was before me that he stopped his advancement but I decided to let him continue, to see why he was going to leave.

"By the grace of god, your heart is still beating…After you left, I decided that the diet that the Cullens have been doing is not working for me…I haven't been able to control that thirst for decades now and no amount of animal blood could help keep that fire in my throat down to a small flame. Because of what happened, I decided to leave and strike out on my own once again and continue where I left off in my life prior to becoming family with the Cullens."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

It was my fault that he was leaving his family?

"No…" I whispered softly, really unable to comprehend that I was the reason that Jasper was leaving.

"No…" I repeated while taking a step away from him.

"Y-You're leaving because of me? You're leaving your family…Your wife…because of what happened at my birthday?" I asked; panic beginning to rise in my voice.

If that was true…They would never forgive me for having Jasper leave like this!

I was going to lose my family…

Suddenly, a burst of calm hit my body and I instantly looked to Jasper, who had his eyes closed briefly before opening them again to say "Bella…Your place in the Cullen Family still stands. I've been debating with myself for a long time about this. What happened at your birthday party just confirmed what I wanted to do for a long time. Do not blame yourself for me leaving Alice and the others behind…"

I watched as Jasper looked down to the ground beneath us and said "Bella, despite all the riches…despite all the accolades we all have, we were living a pretty pathetic existence. Going from place to place, school to school, just existing…We didn't talk to anyone nor did we let anyone get close to us…Every house, from our first to our current, didn't feel like a home to us. It was just another place…until you came into it."

Jasper then looked at me and took my hands into his and gave me a soft smile, which made my heart skip a beat as he said "They love you so much…I could feel it every second you were there. Even Rosalie, even though she hides it well…The reason I am leaving isn't just because I want to return to that life but it is because…At the end of the day, I am a monster that preys on the human race…And while I can feed of anyone I please…I never, **ever** want you to be that."

I could feel the self-loathing that Jasper was emanating from his body as he said "…I nearly killed you on your birthday and that is something I will regret forever…Me leaving basically means that I will never have to be the monster that killed their light and hope…"

Jasper slid his hand away from mine and gently caressed the right side of my cheek with his left palm and whispered "That is at least one thing I can do for you and my family…Both of which I let down…"

My eyes welled up with tears as both of my hands grabbed Jasper's outstretched hand and with one tear falling, I said "You aren't a monster…Monsters wouldn't leave their family for a human girl they barely know! Monsters wouldn't care what anyone thinks, as long as they got their way!"

I then reached forward and grabbed his leather jacket and shouted "You made a mistake! We all do one time or another but you aren't a monster nor a disappointment so you don't have to leave them behind…You don't have to tear your family apart for me!"

Jasper was surprised by my scream but he gently leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on my left cheek, just as my tear fell there, which caused my eyes to widen and that's when he whispered "I'd rather leave them and keep you safe than to stay here and take their light away…They know, as well as I do, that I am not worth it…You are.."

I bit my bottom lip hard as tears started to fall down my cheeks rapidly, my breathing as well as my hands shaky but once again, I felt a feeling of calm embrace my body, letting me know that Jasper calmed me down once again.

Jasper then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black necklace that had a crystal kitten dangling at the end of it and slowly leaned over to put it around my neck as he said "I came here to give you your birthday gift and my goodbye present…"

Jasper then leaned back and for that moment, our faces were inches apart.

My lips were inches away from his and if I moved just a little bit, I would be kissing him but I was so upset, I could barely think to do something so bold.

I wanted to shout at him that I wasn't worth him leaving his wife and family behind.

That I wasn't worth him going back to his original diet of human blood.

That I wasn't worth the worry that he felt I was.

But I couldn't…

All I could do is stare at his face and whisper "Please don't go Jasper…"

Jasper stared at me long and hard before he leaned up and placed a tender kiss on my forehead before he whispered against it "Goodbye Bella…Show my family that you will be a better Cullen than I will…"

And just like that Jasper moved away from me and placed his helmet around his head before straddling his bike.

With a rev of the engine, Jasper's drove away from me and made a quick U-turn before driving down the road to the left.

It was then cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted "Jasper! No matter what, I will show you that you are worth it!"

Despite the tears on my face, I couldn't help but let a determined smile form on my face. "And when you come back…I'll be here waiting," I whispered gently as I watched his bike fade into the distance, my right hand gripping the crystal kitten on my necklace tightly.

And that was a promise I will be willing to keep.

No matter what happens.

* * *

Rain: And that ends this chapter! What did you guys think is going on with Bella and her thoughts of Jasper? And what do you guys think of her promise? Let me know in a review. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: Hello all, this is the next chapter of **_The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_** And I want to thank you all so much for the love. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. This chapter is going to deal more with Bella so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter Four_**

 ** _Bella Swan_**

One week

It has been one week since Jasper had left.

And somehow, I felt as if my world had been turned asunder.

I couldn't explain why I was so shaken by Jasper leaving but it when I watched him ride off into the distance, I could feel my heart squeeze painfully within my chest.

"J-Jasper," A whimpered out as I curled tighter into a ball on my bed, hot tears squeezing out my eyes and down my cheeks.

Jasper…

Every inch of myself was screaming for him to come back to me but why?

Why was I so hung up over someone I truly didn't know?

All I know is that I can't keep crying like this…I can't allow myself to any longer. I spent two weeks pouring my soul out for him mentally but I needed to toughen up!

I know that Jasper wouldn't want to know I'm like this, especially because of his choice so I needed to buck up…Besides, I missed the Cullens and Edward a lot and it was about time I started to be with them again.

Just then, a quick knock hit my door and following that was the voice of my dad, Charlie. "Hey Bells, I know that you don't want to see anyone but I have Esme Cullen wanting to talk to you."

I blinked.

Esme?

She was here?

That answer soon happened when Esme's gentle voice was heard behind the door. "Hi sweetheart, it's me…I just wanted to see if you were ok…"

As I stared at the door, I gave a small sniffle.

Esme rarely comes out of her house unless there was a special event so to have her with Charlie, who would never do this normally, meant a lot to me...

"Come in…both of you," I said with a small smile on my face. With a twist of the doorknob, Charlie came in with Esme following in moments later.

Esme took notice of my tear streaked face repeatedly and said sadly "Oh dear…"

Charlie walked over to me and leaned down in front of me and said "For the past two weeks, I've been listening to you cry and I didn't know how to cheer you up so I called Esme. I know from the few brief times we talked about them that you adore her so I figured she would be the one that would fix you up."

I smiled at Charlie and gave him a tight hug and said "Thanks Dad…"

Charlie returned my hug and kissed the left side of my head and said "Make sure you lock up if you leave out. I'll be heading out to work. Don't wait up."

Charlie then stood up and walked away from me and said to Esme "Thanks again for this. I know you're mighty busy with things."

"Don't be dear. Bella means the world to us all. The least we can do is be here for her," Esme said with a gentle smile, which made my dad blush a bit which I couldn't blame him for.

Esme was very beautiful.

After Charlie walked out of the room, Esme was by my side without a second to waste and soon, I felt her arms around me as she whispered into my neck "My poor baby…"

I wrapped my arms around her as well as I nestled my face against her neck gently, squeezing as tight as I could. Esme pulled away from me for a moment and brushed a few of my bangs from my face and said "I'm so glad Charlie called me to come over because I was very scared that you weren't going to come back."

"I was going to come back eventually…I just didn't want to be reminded of…Jasper _…_ " I whispered sadly.

Esme nodded and said "When Alice told me we would be talking about him, I was honestly surprised. I really didn't see the two of you interact at all even though I wanted you both to."

I shook my head while resting it against her chest and murmured "I always wanted to as well but I never knew where to start. The only thing I know is that he feels that I am worth it…But every since my birthday, I've been feeling different."

"Different? Like how?" Esme asked me softly.

And so I told her everything.

From the moment of the bite to him saying goodbye, I left out no detail that I could remember and with each word and description that came from my mouth. Esme's eyes were getting wider and wider and by the time I was done, she had a look of realization on her face.

"I think…" Esme started after a good minute or two past. "We should go see Carlisle. He should still be at work but he'll need to hear all of this."

I started to get worried.

Was something wrong?

Did they realize I had some vampire disease or something? No, that is such a dumb thought Bells but at the same time, none of the Cullens ever went to Carlisle's job for any reason.

"A-Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I stammered out, clearly a bit frazzled by why Esme needed to see Carlisle about how I was feeling but to my surprise, Esme merely chuckled and place a kiss on my forehead.

"I believe I know exactly what is going on but I want to double check with him to see if he agrees," Esme told me before she stood up and then added "But you don't have to come if it makes you uncomfortable. I would never want to force you to do anything you don't want."

I shook my head and smiled up at her. "No worries…" I told her gently as I stood up from the bed. "Jasper wouldn't want me like this anyways."

Esme only let a mysterious smile form on her face and after fixing myself up in a button down red plaid shirt and some jeans, along with the necklace Jasper got for me and some sneakers, Esme and I were soon driving down the road from my place down to the hospital where Carlisle worked.

After walking inside good old Forks Memorial, Esme managed to charm each and every one that came our way until we found ourselves in front of Carlisle office door. With a quick knock, Carlisle soon opened the door and had the widest smile I've ever seen on him.

"Esme, Bella," Carlisle said as he placed a kiss on both of our cheeks before opening the door wide for us to enter.

Being in his office for the first time, it was rather messy and he knew it since he said "Sorry about the mess. I have a patient who is suffering from a very rare disease and quite frankly, it is giving me some problems."

"It's ok dear, you'll be able to figure out what is going on soon enough," Esme told him as she walked over to rub his shoulders gently, which made him lean into her touch with a faint growl, which honestly sounded like a purr to me.

Which is super cute…I m-mean…it was nice to see. Esme and Carlisle were very private about their affections for one another so when any of us got the chance to see them act like a couple, it was so sweet.

"In the meantime, I require your help with something regarding our dear Bella," Esme told him, which made Carlisle look at me with some concern.

He knew that I hadn't been over as of late due to Jasper and how upset I was but he didn't know exactly how upset I actually was about all of this.

"What is wrong Bella?" He asked me softly, concern evident in his voice. It made me smile that he was so concerned with me.

I was concerned about me as well.

"Well…It's pretty much a long story but I…" I drifted off and looked to the side and said "Just…If it's some vampire disease, don't tell me. I'd rather not know."

After a full minute of Carlisle laughing at my attempt at humor, I relayed everything that I told to Esme to him and like Esme, he was getting more surprised by the second and once I was finished, his face was blank.

"So what do I do?" I asked him in concern, really wanting his opinion on this.

But that was when Esme said to him "Isn't there a book that could help her find the answers she seeks?"

Carlisle's head whipped towards Esme, who had a rather innocent expression on her face but deep down, I believe she was amused by how fast he looked at her.

"Perhaps…you're right…" Carlisle stated reluctantly before he slowly stood up from his chair and walked to the bookshelf to his left and as he went through the many books on the shelves, he asked "Was this the only time you felt this way?"

I nodded my head.

I could hear Carlisle humming a gentle tune as he rummaged through the bookshelf before he said "Ah, there you are," before he pulled out a medium sized book from his bookshelf before he walked to me and held the book out to me.

I tilted my head in thought and grabbed the book and noticed that there was no title on the thick, coffee brown leather cover and said "What's this book?" I asked him in confusion.

Carlisle only smiled and placed a small kiss on my forehead and replied "There isn't one. All I can tell you is that this will help you with everything that is going on within your turbulent life right now."

"Sounds fair," I replied wryly before Carlisle suddenly got a very serious look on his face, which made me focus in on it.

"Bella…Once you read this book, you must come to terms with whatever you find out…No matter what happens. If you try to fight it, It will only damage you further, understand?"

I nodded at Carlisle's words and made an "X" over my heart and said "Cross my heart and hope to live," with a cheeky little grin on my face.

He chuckled and placed another little kiss on my forehead before he stood up and said "Good luck in your quest for answers."

I stood up after him and gave him a tight hug while I replied "Thanks…Hopefully after this life can return to normal…Well, as normal as it can be with my life."

Esme then placed a small kiss on Carlisle's cheek and said "Now we shall leave you be so you can continue your research dear. Just remember to take it easy and don't overwork yourself."

I started to make my way to the door with Esme coming behind me when Carlisle suddenly said "Esme, do you mind staying here for a bit. I must speak with you about something in private."

Esme and I looked back at Carlisle before I turned to Esme and said "I can go wait in the car for you,"

Esme smiled gratefully and reached into her pocket and handed me the car key and said "I won't be long."

I smiled and quickly walked out of the room, holding the book tightly in my hand.

Hopefully…This will tell me why I'm so hung up on Jasper and maybe how I can stop myself from hurting so much without him here.

But as I walked down the stairs and towards Esme's car, I saw Edward leaning against her car door, a serious look on his face.

And suddenly…my stomach dropped.

And I suddenly had a feeling that a lot more pain was going to be in my future.

* * *

 ** _Carlisle's Office_**

 ** _Esme Cullen_**

Once Bella left the room, I turned my head to stare at my wonderful husband's face, which was set in a stern look and I bit back a smile.

I know that he wasn't expecting all that Bella had told him and truth be told, it was something I wasn't expecting either but somehow, I was happy by this revelation that I had after she had revealed all that had happened between her and Jasper.

But I don't think my husband feels the same way.

Not because he didn't like Jasper, but it's due to the fact that this would cause more turbulent times within our small family.

Carlisle sat back down on his chair and rubbed his face before taking an un-needed deep breath and said "I love you dearly Esme but I must say…Don't you know what road you're setting her and Jasper down? Heck, what you're setting all of us down by having me get her that book?"

I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face at his words. "I know exactly what I'm doing…You know full well that we both know what is going on with her. If we just came out and told her, she would rebel against it and fight what is supposed to be natural for both humans and vampires."

"Yes I know," Carlisle breathed out. "But things are already very turbulent in our family, I don't think Bella finding out that Jasper is…" He paused, as if trying to make himself say the words that I knew he didn't want to say but I chuckled and saved him from saying it by speaking again.

"I know my love but think how bad things will be once Jasper returns…And we both know he will sooner or later...What do you think will happen once our daughter Bella is turned? They would know instantly. It's better for her to know now and avoid the messiness that could come."

Despite how much I saw that he wanted to disagree with me, I knew he couldn't. He knew that I was right but I could understand why he wanted to disagree.

"She needs to know…And she needs to be the one to find out herself," I said with a small smile on my face.

"And what of Edward?" Carlisle asked me softly.

I took a few steps towards Carlisle desk with a frown on my face and said "I love Edward dearly. You know this Carlisle but at the same time, we both know that he's still planning to leave her and if not for Rosalie and Alice nearly ripping off his arms, he would still be trying to convince us to go as well…He is willing to disrespect Jasper's wishes and hurt Bella as well."

Carlisle remained silent at this and I whispered "If he is willing to still leave Bella after Jasper left for us to remain here and him to remain with her…Then maybe…Just maybe…He doesn't deserve her."

I placed a small kiss on the tip of Carlisle's nose and said "Besides…Jasper did what he had to do because he thought that was what this family needed… Doesn't he deserve to be happy as well?"

And with that train of thought in his mind, I made my way out of his office and down the stairs of the hospital and when I came down, the sight that greeted me made me almost weep.

Bella was on her knees in front of the card, her brown hair cascading down her face as tears fell down to the cover of the book below her.

I could smell Edward's scent here and it only confirmed my worse fear but I pushed that aside for now and made my way towards Bella and sat beside her where I pulled her into my lap and held her as she wept.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. The next chapter will be cover Jasper's adventures during the last week along with Edward and Bella's talk as well so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! This chapter will be dealing with what happed with Bella and Edward as well as Jasper and what he's been up to. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _Forks General Hospital_**

 ** _Bella Swan_**

"Bella."

Edward's voice cut through the surprise I was feeling when I saw him standing in front of Esme's car.

"E-Edward," I stammered, my arms gripping the book against my chest slightly, slightly nervous.

Why was I so nervous?

Was it because I knew that I hadn't spoken to him since the night of my birthday?

Was it because I knew how guilty I was for thinking of Jasper when I should have been thinking of him?

Or was it because of the angry look that was on his face?

To be honest, it was all three reasons.

I haven't seen Edward this angry since the night of the birthday party but at the time, it wasn't directed at me, it was directed at Jasper.

But now it was directed at me and that upset me.

Forcing a smile on my face, I walked up to him and asked softly "What are you doing here?"

Edward didn't return my smile. In fact, he frowned further.

"I came to look for you. You weren't at your house and I was growing concerned," Edward responded as he narrowed his eyes at me. "But I realized I shouldn't have been since you were with Esme," Edward added, a subtle hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Edward," I said genuinely, really not wanting to worry my boyfriend about all of what was going through my mind and heart. "Esme took me here to figure out what was going with me this past week."

"And what has been going on Bella?" Edward asked me with an incriminating tone in his voice, which made me look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting a bit defensive due to said tone in his voice.

Something about his physical stance was bothering me.

It was as if he was going to attack me or something and I did not like that at all.

"Bella, I haven't seen you all week," He stated. "You didn't even contact me during the past week and when you did decide to come out, instead of contacting me and soothing my worries, I find you here with Esme. Why didn't you come to me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his tone.

Why was he acting like this?

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you but I am dealing with something that I don't want you to worry about. The only reason that Esme bought me here was because Charlie invited her and she was really worried about me…I just want to drop it and pick up where we left off and just be together," I told him.

It was an empty laugh.

"Bella…I know all about you and Jasper's meeting before he left," Edward said, shocking me to my core.

He knew?

How did he know?

"How?" I asked him softly.

"I was worried about your safety with being alone with him and out of everything I saw, I wasn't expecting what I saw," Edward responded and for a moment, I got really angry.

I get that he was worried about Jasper taking a bite out of me but to spy on Jasper and I as we were saying goodbye really rubbed me the wrong way.

But before I could comment on this, Edward opened his mouth and said "I saw how you cried for him…How you screamed at him and how you wished for him to stay…Even after all that he did. You wanted him to stay," Edward said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Edward…I…"

"Why?" Edward interrupted, his voice still empty of any emotion. "He attacked you. He could have killed you and yet you shed tears over him. You acted as if it was me leaving this place and not him…"

A hint of frustration blossomed in my body as I took a breath. "Edward, you know exactly who I am. You're talking to a girl that really didn't want the birthday party in the first place. Nor did I want presents. You really think that I would ask someone to leave their family of decades because of me?"

"Bell-" Edward started but it was my turn to interrupt him.

"No. You asked why I wanted him to stay so listen!" I shouted but then I immediately forced myself to calm down. "So you saw me and Jasper talk before you left," I responded after a moment, trying to choose my words carefully.

"I'm not going to lie to you and hurt you further by deceiving you Edward…The reason I didn't come visit or call you was because I was…and still am upset that he left because of me."

My breath came out shaky as I tried to keep my voice in check.

"I told him that I'm not worth him leaving here…I told him that you guys would rather what him instead of me and yet he left anyways. After all the tears I shed and the sadness I felt, he walked away," I then lowered my head and repeated "He walked away…" in a soft voice.

Something about him walking away made my heart hurt.

"So whatever you think happened between him and me didn't happen at all! I don't know why it affected me like this and I won't lie and say that it will pass any time soon…" I continued. "But I can't let this feeling stay inside of me….Esme and Carlisle was able to help me but giving me this book."

I then showed Edward the book and when I put it back to my chest, I said "And while I'm not fully over it all, I want to pick up where we left off before all of this began and be with you," I told him, trying to smile but all I could do was grimace.

Despite it being the truth, why did it feel like I was lying to him with the last words that I spoke?

Didn't want I want to pick up where we left off?

Was that what I really wanted?

My mind then decided that now was the perfect moment to replay the moment Jasper kissed me on the cheek as I cried.

 _"I'd rather leave them and keep you safe than to stay here and take their light away…They know, as well as I do, that I am not worth it…You are."_

Jasper…

No! I can't do this now!

I had an entirely different issue to work with and my mind is wandering right back to what caused me all of this in the first place.

Edward stared at me long and hard, as if he was trying to peer into my soul and I stared back at him.

It felt like a damn eternity between the two of us and honestly, that bad feeling in my stomach started to get worse.

Oh god…

Edward pushed himself off of the car and stood firmly in front of me and said "Bella…As I sat here and waited for you to come down, I replayed everything in my head and I realized something."

Edward seemed to hesitate for a split moment but that moment was like an eternity for me.

"I realized that as much as I love you…But sometimes, love isn't enough…" Edward told me as he stared at me dead in the eye.

"W-What?" I gasped out softly.

What was he trying to say?

"I realized that I let you into is a dangerous life in the first place and risked you getting hurt and if I want to keep you alive…I need to remove you from it," Edward told me softly.

I could feel my heart stop at his words.

No…No, no, no, no, no!

It wasn't enough for my heart to be ripped from my chest from Jasper walking away but now Edward?

The very reason that I came to know and love all of the Cullens?

"That is why I am here…To tell you that this is over…We are over. After I leave here, I will be leaving Forks for good," Edward announced to me with an even tone.

How many tears must fall from eyes until the gods above stop throwing all of this stuff my way because I feel like someone is out to hurt me as much as possible at this rate.

"Why are you doing this?" Was all that I could truly ask him at this point. Why was he doing this when I just admitted that I was still really down about Jasper?

Did he not care about my feelings about all of this?

Edward only shook his head and said "Because it is the best thing to do right now…And if it was up to me, I would tell my family to leave but…I made Jasper a promise that I wouldn't try to force them to leave again."

During my spiral into pure agony, I caught what he had said.

 _"I made Jasper a promise that I wouldn't try to force them to leave again."_

What did he mean by that?

"Edward…" I began slowly, tears still falling from my eyes before I asked "What do you mean by again?"

Edward merely shook his head and said "Goodbye Bella. I'll cherish all that we had…Always," before he started to walk past me and towards the exit of the garage.

But there was no way in bloody hell that I was going to have him leave until he fully explained what he meant so once I turned around to look at him walking away, I shouted "What do you mean by again?!"

Edward stopped and for a moment but after a moment, he started to walk again. "Don't you walk away!" I shouted before I launched my book at his back as hard as I could.

The rather heavy book slammed into his back hard enough for the sound to echo in the indoor garage before it slammed down on the ground with a hard thud.

"What do you mean by "Again" Edward Cullen?!" I screamed out once again, my voicing echoing in the garage.

As I panted, Edward turned around to face me, his face still devoid of emotion but he still didn't speak. All he did was look at me as if he didn't know who I was.

"Tell me," I panted out, an angry glare on my face, wanting nothing more than to hear his explanation.

"The night after your birthday…I was going to invite you over, take you for a walk in the forest and break up with you," Edward answered as he stared at me with those sickeningly beautiful golden eyes of his.

My eyes widened in horror at his admission.

So he had planned to do this earlier?

Hehehe…

So I felt guilty for leaving him in the dark about my sudden emotional attachment to Jasper…And he was going to do this anyways?

Ah…

Well isn't that something?

But Edward wasn't done yet because he then added "After that, I was going to convince the family to leave Forks with me."

I honestly couldn't breathe at this point. He was going to leave me in the forest and disappear with the others out of my life…I was stunned beyond belief!

Did he not take my feelings into consideration? Did he not realize that I loved each and every one of them with all that I have in this frail human body?

Did he not realize this?

"But during my fight to convince the others of my plan, Jasper came down with his bag and that was when he told us he was leaving," Edward stated with a hint of annoyance but I still didn't respond.

All my mind was saying was "How could he do something like that to me?" over and over again.

And every time that it repeated in my mind…the angrier I became.

"He didn't want us to leave you because he knew it would destroy you and as much as I didn't want that, it was a risk that needed to be taken…But the others refused even more after this and I was forced to do it but now I realize that I can't keep that promise to him…Not anymore."

My vision began to turn red as I felt tears run down my face.

"All we have done since we met you was hurt you and nearly get you killed."

I could hear my heart beating heavily in my chest as I stared at the perfection that was Edward with fury.

"And I no longer want to have you experience that danger so it's better that I end this relationship before it leads to your death," Edward finished, apparently not aware of the anger that was flowing from my body.

And just as he finished, I let loose with laughter but this wasn't a humorous laugh.

Oh no.

This was a laugh of someone who was off of their rocker! I was so mad, so hurt that I couldn't stop laughing at it all.

I officially was over my boiling point.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Edward ask as my mad sounding laughter continued to echo all around me, sounding just as mad as I felt.

"Edward," I managed to gasp out through my laughter. "You asshole," I stammered before another round of laughter left my lips. "You truly are an idiot of the highest order aren't you?" I asked rhetorically as more laughter spilled from my lips.

"I-I mean…You were going to invite me over...Under some pretense to hang out and then leave me out somewhere after breaking up with me and then have everyone…Everyone that I came to know and love…drop me like I'm some old torn doll that can't be fixed? Because **you** felt like it was too dangerous?" After those words, I let back and let out another loud laugh.

I don't know how long I laughed for this time but when I finally calm down, I looked at him in the eye and said "Tell me something Edward…Did you think it was dangerous when you admitted to me what you and your family were?"

"I…" Edward started but I merely shook my head.

"Did you think it was dangerous when you kissed me in my rooms…As I was in a shirt and panties, virginity ripe for the taking?" I asked him again, inwardly enjoying the subtle look of worry on his face.

"Or was it dangerous at the baseball game where James came into the picture? Or how about when I was bleeding out in Phoenix? Or even after while I was in the hospital…" With a grin, I walked towards him, my laughter going down into giggling as I looked him right in the eye and said "You didn't think it was so dangerous before…So why now?"

Edward didn't respond but it's not like I gave him a chance because it was then I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips right above his and whispered "Maybe…This was your plan all along Edward…"

I snickered at this and said "Maybe, you realized that we weren't worth it sometime ago and decided with Jasper attacking that this was the perfect chance to break things off…"

"It wasn't like that," Edward whispered but I placed an index finger against his lips.

"Well when you tell a girl that you were going to invite her over under the pretense of something fun only to lead her out into the forest and leave her after breaking her heart and then trying to convince the family which she loves and they love her in return to leave her alone…Broken in the forest at night…That doesn't sound like the love you preach!"

Edward flinched at my sudden shout and that was when I shouted "That sounds like you were playing with me this entire damn time! You were my boyfriend! You were supposed to be the first one to make sacrifices like the one Jasper did and yet you were looking for an easy out!"

I moved away from him said "If you wanted to break up with me, there is so many easy ways you could have done it but you went about it in such an immature and pathetic way! It would have destroyed me if you did it."

Tears returned to my eyes as looked up at him I said "Jasper…The same Jasper that barely knew me…The one that nearly attacked me, realized that I would have been destroyed if you and the others left…And he did it before you! You! The one I wanted to spend my life and afterlife with…The one I wanted to give my all to...And you had the nerve to be upset with me earlier because I didn't come to you first with my problem…and then hint at something between me and Jasper to boot?!"

I scoffed and then said "Well, it's a good thing I didn't come to you considering now I know how that would have turned out." I then took a deep breath and picked up the book the laid on the ground and whispered "Well I won't hold you here any longer. You're free from this pesky human's life…"

"Very well," Edward said to me softly before he turned around and started to walk away once more.

"Wait!" I shouted. Once Edward stopped his movement, I said "Once you leave…Don't you ever come back into my life…"

Edward waited for a moment before he started walking again and the moment he walked out, I held the book to my chest and walked towards Esme's car.

And once I got close enough, I fell down to my knees and wept as hard as I could…Not even aware three minutes later when Esme had me in her arms and me on her lap.

* * *

 ** _Wyoming_**

 ** _Jasper Hale_**

It had been a week since I left Forks and I have been traveling down the long stretch of highway and It felt like something was torn away from me and I don't know why.

All that I knew was that the moment I drove away from Bella and my life in Forks, this feeling had started and it has only gotten worse since then. _'What is going on with me?'_ I thought to myself as I continued to speed up, trying really hard to not look back at the direction of Forks.

Maybe it was my guilt for nearly killing her and then leaving her crying at the school.

Yes…That had to be it.

Because I couldn't see why this feeling of pain would be within me otherwise.

 _"You aren't a monster…Monsters wouldn't leave their family for a human girl they barely know! Monsters wouldn't care what anyone thinks, as long as they got their way!"_

Why did you fight so hard for me to stay?

She said it herself. I was leaving my family for a girl that I barely knew but the opposite was the same. You barely knew me and yet you cried for me…you begged for me to stay…

 _"You made a mistake! We all do one time or another but you aren't a monster nor a disappointment so you don't have to leave them behind…You don't have to tear your family apart for me!"_

I kept up the dangerous speed as I flew down the long, empty, winding road, trying to keep my mind on focusing on my destination but all my mind could think of was Bella.

The look of utter heartbreak on her face as she stared at me with those eyes.

Those beautiful coffee brown eyes.

Silently begging me to remain in Forks with the Cullens…And with her.

 _"Please don't go Jasper…"_

But she still didn't understand…I had to leave her…her life was far more important than me being in Forks and as much as her sadness tore at my heart, I needed to leave before I screwed up even more.

But despite it all, there was one thing that kept replaying in my mind was her final words to me as I drove away.

 _"Jasper! No matter what, I will show you that you are worth it!"_

I couldn't help but chuckle at this as I shut my eyes briefly and shook my head before opening my eyes and focusing on the road once more.

Me?

Worth it?

Heh…What a funny thought…

After several more minutes of driving alone, I saw something shining in the distance. It was a bright, large moving truck coming at me at a high speed but the emotion I was feeling coming from the oncoming truck was excitement and love coming towards me.

I slowed down my bike and skidded to a stop before removing my motorcycle helmet and chuckled.

There were only two people that would ever be this excited to see little old me. I got off my bike and leaned against it and waited for them to drive up and as the truck neared, it slowed down until it rested in the middle of the road.

I sauntered up to the driver's seat of the door and when the door opened out towards me, I said "I should have known you would have met with me sooner or later."

Staring back at me was the smiling Peter Whitlock and his beautiful wife, Charlotte Whitlock.

"Well Major. It is you after all," Peter told me as he held out his right hand, which I clasped immediately before tugging him out of his seat and into a tight hug, which he returned.

"It's good to see you again brother," I heard him whisper into my ear before we broke away and just as we did, Charlotte came flying out of the truck and slammed into me with a tight hug, which I eagerly returned.

"God Jasper, I missed you so much!" Charlotte exclaimed happily as I twirled the two of us around before placing her on the ground.

"I missed you too Char," I replied as I placed a tiny kiss on her forehead before I grinned at Peter and said "When did you see this occurring Peter?"

"Eh, I saw it happening five years back when you and pocket psychic came to visit. I hope she is still doing well," Peter responded with a smile.

"As well as you would expect considering," I responded with a small smile of my own. "I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her since I left. I just hope they are all doing ok without me."

Peter nodded and took a look at me for a moment and then said "Well get your bike into the truck and then hop in. We have a long ways to go."

I looked at him in confusion and replied "A long ways to go eh? Might want to explain that one to me. Where are we heading?"

"Well, we've been traveling around the United States while our house in Arizona is being built from the ground up," Charlotte explained while separating herself from my arms and returning back to Peter's side before she added "We just decided to go wherever the wind takes us. Just like the old days. And since Peter saw us meeting you on some highway, we figured you would like to join us."

Well…How could I say no to that?

Admittedly, I've missed being on the open road since the Cullens didn't really like traveling like this around the United States. They tended to travel to different countries more than anything. "Well, I'll have to that being a drifter with you two is always fun," I said with a smirk on my face.

Peter grinned and pulled a wallet from out of his back pocket and handed it to me and the moment I saw the brown leather wallet, I noticed that it had a black "W" etched on it.

"Well if you're going to be traveling with us, I figured that you'd want that back," Peter said with a smile on his face.

I opened the wallet and saw my driver's license with the name "Jasper Whitlock" as my name and I looked at him and smirked.

"You thought of everything," I told him, clearly proud of my second in command. Peter tapped the left side of his head and gave me a wide smile, which told me all I needed to know.

"Well then…Its time we get to our next stop," Charlotte said as she motioned for me to get my bike before she moved to the back of the truck.

I lifted up my bike and started to carry it towards the back of the truck but as I turned to go fully behind the truck, I noticed that Peter was looking at his phone with a serious look before he started to press a few buttons on it.

And that was when I went behind the truck completely, losing sight of him.

Charlotte pulled the strap attached to the door of the truck before she raised the door up the rest of the way as she said "Do you need to hunt at all before we get going?"

I lifted the bike and placed it into the truck before I leapt into the truck and once I finished strapping the bike down, I turned to Charlotte and said "Not yet I'll need to find a place to hunt soon."

"I know there are a few critters out here you could nibble on. I hear snakes are like ice water due to their cold blood," Charlotte said cheekily, referring to my diet…my old diet.

I merely smirked at her and replied "I think it's about time my eyes lose their golden hue, Char." Charlotte stared at me for a moment before a grin formed on his face.

The two of us then made our way to the front of the seat and that was when I opened the door for Charlotte, who winked at me before I got into the truck after her and with a close of the door, I turned to Peter and said "Well let's get out of here. We're burning daylight."

Peter put his phone away after a few more clicks and he smirked at me before he started up the truck and started to drive off.

"Onward to Nevada!" Charlotte said with a whoop, which Peter joined in on and admittedly…I joined in as well…Until the image of Bella crying appeared in my mind, which made my excitement die down slightly.

She will be ok…The family is with her and Edward is still with her…I just had to keep that thought in mind as I spend time with Peter and Charlotte.

I had to think that…For I wouldn't want Bella to cry at all.

Not for the Cullens.

Not for Edward.

But especially not because of me.

Everything needed to work out…And in time Bella, you'll see that I did this for them…And for you.

 _'It's for the best,'_ I thought to myself as I shut my eyes and that was when a flash of Bella's tear streaked face flashed into my head, making my frown deepen.

But despite it being for the best, it didn't make the pain in my heart dull any less.

…I'm sorry Bella.

* * *

Rain: And that was the end of that one. So you guys now know the full conversation between Bella and Edward and also what Jasper is doing now so what will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rain: Hello everyone! This is Rain with a brand new chapter and be warned, this will be Edward heavy chapter so sit down, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 ** _Cullen Home  
_**

 ** _Edward Cullen_**

In the many years that I have been alive, I always wanted a mate.

When Carlisle had found his mate, I remember being so happy for him but also very envious.

When Rosalie found her mate, the happiness had lessened and my envy grew and (at the time) when Alice and Jasper appeared, I couldn't hide the jealousy I felt towards my family.

I believed that my mate would be perfection of which that I would never know. She would light up the room whenever she appeared, she would want to dance with me and put on classical feats alongside me and we would be forever in love.

I believed in this so much that for all of these years, I held tightly to this image of perfection and restrained myself from that desire that I felt pumping through my venom-filled veins, turning down every human and vampire that threw themselves at me.

But then she happened.

Isabella Marie Swan came stumbling into my life.

Her blood sang to me the moment she had entered the school and I wanted nothing more than to do many sinful things to her but I couldn't allow myself to be tarnished like that so I ran to Alaska for a while.

When I returned, her blood called to me but this time, I was strong enough to hold back and it gave me time to actually focus on her more.

I found her charming and witty in her own way and to make it better, I was unable to ready her mind, which gave me some silence for one and that drew me to her and in short order, I grew to care for her which is what caused me to save her life that day.

But that came with unforeseen effects because soon as I saved her, she found out what I was. Instead of telling the family and leaving, I invited her deeply into my life and in turn, my family adored her…They loved her dearly and she loved them in return.

We had quite a bit in common to the point that I truly believed that I finally, after decades of being alone, had found my mate…The one that I would give all of my eternity to but then I noticed that things were different.

While I loved her, I didn't really have a desire to be with her all the time and as Carlisle explained, when you find your mate, you couldn't bear to separate from them because it felt as if your soul was being torn apart.

Another thing was that they would each change to complement their mate better whether a full overhaul or subtle changes but nothing changed between us.

The only thing that was consistent with us being mates was that we would be fiercely protective of them and I was fiercely protective of Bella, to the point of being over controlling, to my now shame.

But, I figured that with her being human and me being a vampire that some of the instincts and "rules" that mates have wouldn't be fully there until she changed so I ignored them and just continued on in bliss.

But then James and his Coven appeared and that was when my eyes were truly opened.

Despite all that we tried to do, James found her in the end and tortured her. Broke countless bones in her body and tried to change her.

But when that happened, something in me changed…

Carlisle told us that when a vampire finds their mate as a human, the way the vampire finds out is when the blood of our mate had been spilled.

Whether through an accident or life or death situation, we would go into a frenzy to defend them and/or change them if necessary.

I didn't.

Of course, I was furious at what occurred but I didn't exactly go into the frenzy that Jasper had when he saw what had happened to her.

Even Emmett and Alice's anger didn't compare to the absolute savage nature that Jasper attacked and tore him apart.

That should have been my first clue now looking back at it.

And instead of changing her, I instead sucked the venom from her wound to keep her from changing, therefore keeping her alive.

During the time in the hospital where she was recovering, I started to truly think about the two of us in the long term.

As she lay unconscious, I realized that I cared for her enough to protect her and help her in anyway but I didn't love her as she did me.

But how could this be?

I loved her, did I not?

I wanted to spend eternity with her…Right?

It was then I realized that her blood didn't call out to me anymore...It was just normal.

I went to Carlisle and asked him if this was possible and it was then I learned that when your singer is changed or bitten by another vampire, their blood had been tainted and in turn, that caused their blood to stop "Singing" for me.

Was that the reason for my sudden change?

It couldn't have been…But at the same time, I couldn't deny it.

The minute he had put his venom within her and I pulled it out, my feelings had changed…Was our entire relationship due to her being my singer and the peace her mind gave me?

As the next few months passed, I then began to realize that exactly what I feared was true but what could I do at that point?

She loved me and my family and they loved her in return but not only that, she started to fall deeper in love with me.

She wanted to give me all of her many times but each time I pulled away…I felt so guilty and hideous with myself for dragging it out but I couldn't take her innocence away while I knew I wasn't her mate.

And yet…I couldn't break her heart because I cared about and didn't want to hurt her…Not only that, I bought her into this life that is truly dangerous and what kind of person could I be to leave her on the radar like this?

I needed a way out…

 _"Maybe…This was your plan all along Edward…Maybe, you realized that we weren't worth it sometime ago and decided with Jasper attacking that this was the perfect chance to break things off…"_

Her words replayed in my head as I packed my belongings in a suitcase, a bitter smile plastered on my face.

She was spot on with her words…

I had gotten to the point before her birthday that I was reaching the end. What made me care about Bella was slowly making me dislike her and I didn't want it to get to that point but…when she cut herself at her birthday and Jasper's eyes started to turn, I realized that this could be the out I need.

But at the same time, I did not want anything to happen so I threw her to keep her away from him and that was when he charged but Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie held him back but they didn't the words in his mind.

 _'PROTECT HER!'_

 _'MY MATE!'_

 _'NEED HER!'_

But Jasper was so far gone in his instincts that I doubt even he knew what was going on. I then heard it.

Through the insanity running through his mind, her gentle voice pierced through it all.

 _'It's ok…'_

At the time, jealousy filled me as I heard this gentle, almost angelic tone flow into his head and then I watched her touch her face with her bloody hand, this look of pure adoration on her face.

Something I had never seen when she was with me.

She looked as if she was in total peace as her love struck eyes gazed into his and for a moment, I could have sworn that they were leaning in to kiss but he had gone so lax from being near her that the others were able to throw him out the wall on the other side of the house.

And just like that I realized two things…

One…Jasper and Alice were not mates….And two, not only was Bella not my mate…But she was Jasper's!

Anger had filled my being but that was when I realized it.

I had my way out!

My mind was quick to work at a plan to get not only myself but my family out of her life to keep her safe. I knew this would tear her and my family apart but I had to fix the mistake that I had created.

But Jasper…He decided that he was to leave to keep them and myself here for her…I fought against this but in the end, he replayed the visions of his past into his head, which forced me to see the images of his dark past.

I had promised him that I would stay…And as much as I didn't want to stay, I agreed…Because honestly, he had given me what I had needed, an out but at the same time, I was still angry.

Bella was my girlfriend and yet I, the one who bought her into this life, was not her mate but Jasper?!

I spent decades all alone while he was with Alice and despite me looking for a way out, I did think she was my mate once upon a time. It just didn't seem fair that Jasper could just jump from one woman to another.

And that anger only increased when I went to the school the following day.

And despite the fact that they had never spoken before, they seemed awfully close to one another as they said goodbye.

It sickened me with envy as I watched Bella weep for the one that could have killed her and it made me furious when I saw him place that kiss upon her forehead, so much so that it fueled my desires to keep them further apart.

It was as if I was watching Esme and Carlisle separating or Rosalie and Emmett…It was then that I had stupidly decided that I should spite Jasper and really continue my relationship with Bella because that would have made things better.

I would trap her into a relationship and drag it out further and hope that neither of them would find out because jealousy.

I even had a plan in action but after Jasper left, I didn't hear anything from Bella for a week…That was until I overheard Esme talking to Charlie on the phone about Bella being completely heartbroken.

I then followed her to Bella's home while keeping a good amount of distance and then followed them to Carlisle workplace and that was when I waited in front of Esme's car.

I had practiced throughout that entire week my entire spiel to her how I watched her and Jasper say goodbye and how hurt I was and even imply cheating to make her feel guilty before forgiving her and continuing this farce of a relationship and I even played that up as well until I asked myself…

Why am I so mad?

I wasn't in love with Bella and Jasper wasn't mated to Alice…They had unknowingly found mates within each other and now he was gone because he didn't want her to be destroyed by us leaving and in turn breaking her.

Was I so selfish that I would trap Bella in a doomed relationship just to keep Jasper away from her, all because of my jealousy that he was mated to the one I wanted to love?

Am I truly that despicable to hurt them both with my deception?

They didn't deserve that…They didn't deserve me trying to play that game and keep them further apart, all because I didn't have what I wanted.

So I decided then and there that I would break up with her, not because it was an easy out anymore but because she would get a chance to be with her true mate without me interfering and I would be completely honest with her from here on out because that was what she deserved…

What they both deserved…

I had broken her heart and she had some choice words for me but something she said had stuck with me.

 _"If you wanted to break up with me, there is so many easy ways you could have done it but you went about it in such an immature and pathetic way!"_

Everything that I had done was immature…From not ending it when I realized that I didn't love her…To feeling possessive once I realized she and Jasper were mates before admitting my first plan in breaking up with her.

I was such an immature child.

Had I been upfront with her about all of this earlier, perhaps she wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with. I should have been honest with her. I would have hurt her, yes, but she would've recovered much better than she will now.

But there was something else that she said that got to me…

 _"Well when you tell a girl that you were going to invite her over under the pretense of something fun only to lead her out into the forest and leave her after breaking her heart and then trying to convince the family which she loves and they love her in return to leave her alone…Broken in the forest at night…That doesn't sound like the love you preach!"_

Every word that she said to me had struck me deep inside of my heart because she is right.

I talked a big game about how partners were to be treated the same and to be equal but I never treated her as an equal at all.

In hindsight, I was very controlling and manipulative to her in an effort to keep her safe but in reality, I was trying to fit someone that wasn't my mate into this mold of perfection that didn't exist.

No one is perfect and this incident taught me that I wasn't either.

It was time for me to stop acting like an immature seventeen year old and start acting like what I truly was.

And all it took was some harsh words from the woman I used to love.

I laughed to myself as I placed the final piece of clothing into my suitcase and said "That's all of it…"

Bella was right…I've been selfish, immature and downright a prick to her and Jasper and it's time that I grew up.

Not just in the ways of loving someone but to grow up as an individual as well and if leaving Forks was going to help me grow up then by god, I will take this chance to do it.

Besides…I was tired of going to school every year.

I grabbed the two suitcases and leapt out of my bedroom window and landed on the ground with a swift thud and made my way to the front of the house to where my car sat.

After tossing my suitcases into the backseat, I got into the front seat, revved up my engine and said to the large house "I'll be home again soon…It's time I finally grow up…"

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end the chapter. The reason I gave this Edward chapter was because I don't want this to follow the same trend of "Alice and Edward are the bad guys" that I see in many fics and I hope you guys enjoyed walking down the road of Edward.

The next chapter will be a Bella/Alice/Jasper chapter so I hope you guys enjoy that as well! So until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! As I mentioned, this chapter will deal with Alice and Bella so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 ** _Cullen House_**

 ** _Alice Cullen_**

It's funny how life works sometimes.

One minute, you think you hate someone then that one minute you click, the two of you become best friends.

This was the relationship between me and Peter Whitlock.

When Jasper and I first met in that diner so long ago, he told me about how Peter and Charlotte had saved him from the darkness of all that Maria forced him into and when I met the two of them, Charlotte and I were very close but Peter and I were at odds.

He couldn't stand me and I couldn't stand him and anytime we met up, the two of us would bicker constantly.

Whether from clothing styles to our abilities to even Jasper himself, we almost came to blows many times but then during one night, we both strangely bonded over our relationship with Jasper and then we became best friends.

We talked quite often and even though Jasper and I are no longer together, I doubt I could leave Peter and Charlotte alone.

So the moment I heard "Life is a highway" ringing on my phone, I quickly picked it up and his voice immediately asked "So how is she?"

"What? I don't deserve a "Hello" anymore?" I asked cheekily, causing a laugh to leave his lips.

 _"Well sorry Pixie Stick. Hi, how are you?"_ He responded with an exaggerated southern drawl, which made me roll my eyes.

It was this that made me realize, once again, that Jasper and Peter were definitely brothers and it made me adore them more.

"I'm fine Peter," I responded curtly but then the two of us dissolved into a small bout of laughter before I said "It seems Edward finally went through with breaking up with her. I saw a vision of Esme holding Bella an hour ago and I just saw him drive off with a suitcase."

 _"I see...She'll need your help when she gets there…"_ Peter said, his voice drifting off.

I hummed in response then added "Of course. I will say that you've yet to tell me how you're going to get Jasper to realize who is mate is. Do you enjoy keeping me in the dark?"

Peter laughed softly and said _"That is going to deal with a lot of patience and maybe a fight between him and I but I'll figure out. Or I will try to."_

I laughed at this and said "Understood..." It was then I heard the door open and heard Esme and Bella talking but it didn't sound like a good conversation. It sounded that Bella was really upset. "Looks like she's here so I should go but…Before I go…How is he?"

I won't lie but despite the fact I knew Jasper and I weren't mates, I do miss his presence. He is my best friend and we've been together for so long…I didn't realize how much I relied on him being by my side until he was gone.

My emotions are usually all over the place and he was the one to keep me ground, with and without his abilities and just knowing he was there to listen to me when I was stressed out or upset with something stupid, he would just listen and give me advice, whether I liked it or not…

He's going to make Bella very happy when they both realize it _._

 _"He's happy that he's with us but that sadness is there. He misses you all but I do see that there is a bit of confusion on his face. Seems he doesn't get why but we both know…Hehehe,"_ Peter responded with a hint of a cackle.

I rolled my eyes and replied "Take care of him…And let him know…I miss him and that I will take care of her until he returns."

Peter could tell I was a bit upset because he suddenly said _"I will…All the jokes I can tell and the annoying things I can do isn't going to stop the pain…But know that Char and I will be here for you. Ok?"_

I smiled genuinely at his words and said "I know Peter…Thank you…I know there is a mate for me out there. Who knows, maybe he'll be right in this very town."

Peter hummed in agreement and said _"Go take care of her. Tell her to check her phone too…See you later Pixie."_

"Later Peter…" I whispered gently before hanging up.

But if my true mate is out there…I wish I could see him in my visions…

Enough of that for now…I need to go see Bella.

* * *

 ** _Cullen Household_**

 ** _Bella Swan_**

This has been the worst month I have ever experienced.

I mean, what else can I say about it?

My heart has been broken in rapid succession and for two different reasons.

Jasper had sacrificed his family for me to have them after a birthday party I didn't even want.

Then, Edward breaks up with me and reveals that he had a more insidious way to leave me after hinting that Jasper and I were cheating behind his and Alice's back and it made me sick to my stomach.

But the thing I realize after Esme drove me back here was that I wasn't upset about Edward breaking up with me. I was upset that he ruined a friendship that could have come after he broke up with me.

Because deep down, I knew that if we were to ever break up, I'd still want him in my life because he was a great guy.

He was my first boyfriend and he gave me his family that loves me and that I love as well but he was so immature and hurtful about the way he was going to break up with me caused me to distrust him and kind of hate him.

What could have been an easy breakup and a way to keep him in my life as a friend has now ended up with me never wanting to see him again because I can't have someone willing to hurt me that way stick around in my life.

But now what do I do?

Edward, the person I thought was my mate, broke up with me and with Edward breaking up with me, my chance at being a vampire is gone.

I don't know what else to do…I don't want to part with my family but with my only link to being part of their world gone…I don't know what to do…Am I going to get to be with them?

"Bella sweetheart, are you ok?"

My eyes looked up into Esme's golden colored ones and I tried to offer up a smile but it quickly crumbled into a frown. "Not really…" I responded softly as I lowered my head, keeping my eyes away from glancing at the concerned look of Esme.

Just then, I saw Alice coming down the steps and when she got down to see us, I tried to offer up a smile but Alice frowned.

She must see how much of a mess I am.

"Hi mom, Hi Bella," Alice chirped out, a small smile on her face. "I saw what happened between you and Edward. I tried to call you to tell you but you didn't answer," she told me.

I quickly looked into my pocket and saw two missed calls along with a text message from a number that I had never seen before.

I put my phone away and looked to her and said "It's ok…It was bound to happen honestly, considering his plan…Where is the a..I mean jerkwad anyways?"

I saw Esme smiled in approval at my lack of swearing while Alice giggled at it before she responded with "He left. Just a little while ago."

I blinked in surprise and said "Will he be back?"

Alice shook her head and replied "He packed a bag and left. I don't know when he'll be back…"

Stunned…

I…

What the hell is wrong with me?

This is the second person in my life that left…

Am I really worth them losing any more of their family?

 _"…They know, as well as I do, that I am not worth it…You are…"_

Jasper…

"Damn it," I hissed out as tears welled up in my eyes. "Ever since Jasper left, more people just keep walking away…Him…Edward…Who else?!" I shouted before I lowered my head into my arms and said "Jasper said I was worth it and yet…Your family is getting smaller…Am I truly worth all of this?"

I could feel a pair of arms wrap around me and that was when I heard Alice's voice in my ear. "You are my sister…You are more worth it than anything else in this world…"

My eyes widened and more tears began to fall when Alice said those words but then I realized something…Something that I had forgotten in my week or so out of it.

Jasper was her mate…

Her mate was gone because of me…And here I was clinging to his words as if they were the gospel and wishing for him to come back to me.

"You shouldn't say that to me Alice…Not you…" I said softly while I leaned my head up to look at her surprised face. "Your mate is gone because of me…He left and here I am mourning him as if he was mine…You should hate me…All of you should for ruining this family."

It was then that I noticed that Esme had left the room, figuring that this was a private convo for me and Alice.

Alice stared at me for one moment before she moved away and began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Alice …" I started but Alice shook her head.

"You need to see this," Alice continued as she shrugged off her shirt to reveal her bra covered chest. I blushed a bit at the sight of my friend without her shirt but then she turned her around so her back was to me and said "Bella, come here," with a tone I have never heard before from her.

I obeyed her command and walked up to her until I was standing in front of her back and that was when she said "Look at the left side of the crook in my neck."

I looked and noticed that it was bare.

Confused at what I was looking at, I asked "What am I doing?"

Just then, Rosalie came walking into the room with a peaceful expression on her face and that was when she saw Alice sans the shirt.

"Um…Ali," Rosalie started. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing Bella something," Alice replied before I noticed a small grin on her face before she asked "Mind taking off your shirt?"

If Rosalie could have blushed, she would have because she instantly looked away from us and asked "W-Why would I do that?"

Alice rolled her eyes and said "To show Bella something very important."

Rosalie looked very unsure about this before her eyes flashed to me then back at Alice and that was when she said "V-very well…It must be important if you're asking me to do something like this…"

Alice beamed at Rosalie and quickly pulled Rosalie to stand right beside her. Rosalie unbuttoned her shirt as well and slide it down just so her bare shoulders were showing, which made me realize why she was a bit hesitant.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

My face flushed further when Alice said "Now look at the exact spot I told you to look at on me." Rosalie turned to Alice with a confused, yet alarmed look but Alice shot her a look.

"The crook of her neck, the left side," Alice told me, in case I forgot and truthfully, I did. It's not often you're standing in front of two beautiful vampires, one shirtless and the other bra-less.

I did as Alice told me to and when I did, I saw what looked like a bit mark on the crook of her neck.

I then looked back at Alice and saw the bare neck.

"You see Bella…When mates find each other as vampires, we mark one another when we share our bed for the first time," Alice explained softly. "Sometimes, vampires do this with their human mates as well but that comes with a small risk…"

Slowly, the dots were coming together but I still had to ask "When did you and Jasper meet?"

"When we were vampires," Alice responded softly.

Rosalie seemed to realize what was going on as well because she smirked at me and said "I see…You're starting to realize that Jasper and Alice aren't mates."

I turned to Alice and saw a sad grin on her face as she said "There were times I wished we were but in the end, we aren't mates. We both knew it from the moment we met but we were companions…best friends until the end of our existence…So it's ok for you to long for him Bella…"

I took a step back and leaned against the table and said "But why do I long for him? That is the question…"

"And it is one you will find out," Rosalie stated before she said "And when you, you and I need to talk, ok?" I nodded at this and Rosalie then turned to Alice and said "And you need to find a more tactful way of asking someone to take their shirt off," before she walked off.

But funny enough, despite the weirdness, I felt better that Alice wasn't Jasper's mate…But it didn't change the fact that he was still gone and the family that I love has lost two sons because of me.

As if she read my mind, Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders and placed her chin against my right shoulder and said "You need to know something, the two of them didn't have to leave but it was something that needed to be done."

I turned around to face her but remained in her arms as she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and murmured "You can't blame yourself for them leaving. The best thing you can do for them both is just be happy. They will be back and while one of them you can't wait to see, the other has a lot of growing up to do before he returns."

I nodded at this and leaned my head against her chest and slipped my arms around her waist as I whispered "Thanks Ali…"

Alice smiled "Anytime."

I then heard a small sound come from behind us and there was Emmett, trying her best not to be super perverted about what he saw but he failed when he asked "So…You finally seduced her, eh Bella?"

* * *

Rain: Now I was going to have a Jasper chapter but for what I got planned, he needed his very own chapter so that is all there is. Until next time!

Mario: See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Rain: Hello all! I am back with a brand new chapter for The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts and as promised, this is a pure Jasper centric chapter so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts  
Chapter Eight_**

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

The Bellagio Hotel looked great at night.

When Peter said that we were just going to have a low-key road trip, I was expecting something like some old fashioned hotel rooms but this was great.

"I figured since this is our first time together in years, I wanted us to start it with a bang and what bigger bang is there than the Bellagio?" Peter said with a rather goofy grin on his face.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and said "Plus, he knows that despite being with the Cullens for ages, you've never been to Vegas so he wanted to make our first outing together a memorable one for you."

"Such a softie," I teased with a grin but to be honest, I was truly grateful for him being so thoughtful about me and as we entered the hotel building, I was truly surprised at how vast and beautiful it was.

Though, there were what looked like flowers on the ceiling above me and that was just weird. Once we checked in, the three decided that we would take the stairs to our presidential suite which honestly…Was a lot bigger than what I expected.

Overall, the place had a damn solarium, an indoor garden and fountain, fireplace, and L-shaped bar.

The suite that Peter had got us was the Presidential Suite and this thing was huge. It had two master bedrooms, private bathrooms within each bedroom with whirlpool tubs and steam showers, along with a conference room which won't really see any use.

Not to mention, it was damn gorgeous.

"So, where should we hit up first?" Peter asked as he sat one of the beige/crimson lounge chairs in the suite. "Casino…Movie Theater…Cirque du Soleil…?" Peter suggested with to the two of us.

"Actually…" I started, feeling that familiar burning sensation at the back of my throat. "I need to hunt…" I stated.

Charlotte and Peter looked at each other then back at me where Peter said "Well, considering that there aren't a lot of critters here in Vegas, you're looking to break the Cullen diet?"

"I realized that the Cullen diet wasn't for me so I decided to take myself off of it and return to my original diet," I told them with a rather small grin on my face.

"How come?" Peter asked. "I mean, the last time we spoke about this subject, you were firmly on their diet and wasn't going to change for anything."

I nodded at this and replied "I did say that but a while after that, I slipped up. Nearly took someone down. I realized that in drinking the blood of animals, I had gotten complacent around humans and thus, my control over my bloodlust for them weakened. If I returned back to our natural diet, I can learn to control my hunger better."

Peter nodded with his all-knowing smirk, which made me instantly annoyed. Any time he gave that smirk, I knew that he knew the true reason why I'm giving up the diet but he didn't pounce on the chance to make me look the fool.

Instead, he gave a shrug and said "Alright. I'll take that answer. Welp, if we're going to hunt first, let's go to the seediest place in Vegas and find our marks."

I nodded and soon, the three of us were out of the hotel and prowling the rooftops of Vegas, in search for our prey. Admittedly, I had a blast looking for our prey but I did have a hidden worry.

Would I be able to do it?

For such a long time…I was told that human were not my prey and that their lives were wanted so to unwind that learning was going to be a challenge.

Like always, Peter managed to ease my worries and told me "We don't hunt down people indiscriminately. We hunt for the bad guys. Killers, rapists, drug dealers, things like that. So there is no guilt to be had."

I smiled in relief and soon, we found ourselves in front of the seediest looking strip club we could have found. The three of us looked at each other before I said "Well…Let's get on with it then…"

The three of us walked into the place and I was immediately hit with feelings of lust, sadness, loneliness and contempt. These feelings were so strong, I was momentarily taken aback by this but I decided to press on.

 _"So,"_ Charlotte whispered low enough for only me to hear. _"It's time to choose your target. Peter is already working on his and I basically have a buffet,"_ She chuckled softly and I managed to look over her shoulder to notice a lot of men and women staring at her but I didn't need to see them at all honestly.

I could feel their lust for her before my eyes saw them.

 _"You can do it brother…If you don't feel up to it, roam the streets for a while for some gangs or mobsters. There are plenty,"_ Charlotte told me before pecking my cheek and going on her way.

Truth be told, I was feeling that this was the wrong place. Sure, a lot of the people here were scummy but the women stripping looked forlorn to their fate and I could feel the sadness flowing from them.

It wouldn't feel right.

I found himself taking Charlotte's advice and texted both Peter and Charlotte that I'm going to hunt elsewhere before I ducked out of the strip club and back onto the streets but after several blocks of walking about, I heard a woman screaming along with the feeling of hopelessness, panic and a large amount of fear.

"Get away from me! Help!"

Before the sounds of muffled blows being landed along with the feeling of pain

With narrowed eyes, I quickly ran to the alleyway where I saw two men roughly grabbing at the clothes of a rather beautiful women attempting to do something very vile that made the venom in my veins burn with anger.

I found my targets.

I wasted no time from that moment on. By the time they noticed I was there, I had already had them to the ground. One of them decided to pull out what I realized was a gun but immediately made sure to crush it beneath my feet…along with his hand.

The man screamed in panic and pain as the other man decided his partner wasn't worth it and began to run. I grabbed the man on the ground, after removing my foot from his broken hand, and tossed him towards the running man, sending them both to the ground.

I saw them rising to their feet in an effort to run but then I decided to pull out an old trick from back during my time with Maria. I hit them with a heavy dose of lethargy along with weakness and the same amount of hopelessness the woman had felt and they were out like a light.

I looked at the woman, who was still shaking up and asked "Are you alright?" The woman nodded her head shakily before I said "You should leave and go home. I will deal with them." I sent her a massive dose of calm, which managed to lower the shaking of her body.

I then gave her a disarming smile before she rushed out of the alleyway. I then turned my head back to the two men. They hadn't stirred at all.

I walked up to the men and picked one of them up and as if he knew, the man's head fell to the left, revealing the right side of his neck.

But then I decided I paused.

Once I do this…There is no turning back for me…Once I feed off a human, I can't feasibly go back to the Cullen diet. And once I do submit to this human's blood, I need to work on my control for good so when I'm around living humans…especially around Bella…I don't attack them.

No turning back now.

Just then, I saw the police car coming towards the alleyway I was in and swore "Shit," before I dropped the man and ran off as quickly as possible.

I was now back on the roof where I saw the two men I had put down getting arrested and despite being glad they were going away, I was truly annoyed that I was unable to get my first taste of human blood but as I stood on the roof, I felt that something was off…But what?

"So Major, did you do it?" Peter's voice came from my right, which caused me to whip around sharply to see his joking grin on his face, which made me frown.

"No. The police came and I had to stop. There must be another place I can feed," I replied with a frown on my face.

Charlotte smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Well maybe we can do run through until we find something."

"That's a good idea…Let's do it," I replied with a grin before the three of us began run and leap from roof to roof, searching for our desired prey but as we scoured around the city, I began to notice something strange with a lot of the people in Vegas.

The reason I felt so guilty about taking human lives was because of my abilities, which made me feel their emotions at all points in time, including the moment where I would take their life but it seemed that the further we went, the emotions just died.

There was nothing to be felt.

Humans…Humans are emotional by default, with the very rare bunch being unemotional but to have blocks filled with people with no emotions…That rings strange to me.

"Guys, something isn't right," I mentioned to the two as I stopped my run onto the next roof. Peter and Charlotte looked back at me, the two of them following my lead by skidding to a stop.

"I don't feel any emotions for anyone down there…" I told them. Peter and Charlotte looked at each other in surprise while I walked towards them with a frown on my face.

"I could sense many emotions during our trek but the farther we go, I sense nothing and there are plenty of people down there," I said to them while I crossed my arms in thought.

"Come to think of it…" I continued slowly. "I noticed a faint scent of a single vampire around the entirety of Las Vegas from the moment we got away from the hotel. Something isn't right."

Charlotte looked concerned as well but she stated "I noticed the scent as well but it's so faint, I thought I imagined it for a while."

I shook my head and looked down the dark alleyway beneath me and felt that familiar burning sensation that was in my throat rising. I took a breath and said "This is something we can investigate at a later time."

"You're right as always Major," Peter stated, finally talking after being silent the entire time. "We need to make sure that you'll get under control after taking human blood after so many years without it."

I nodded and we quickly leapt off the roof and into the alleyway, where the three of us slammed to the ground feet first before we walked out into the streets of Las Vegas nonchalantly.

The three of us walked around for quite some time, waiting for the perfect group to mark until we heard it.

It was the scream of "Fuck you, let me go you damn fucking clowns!" from a woman, which was quickly muffled. The three of us looked at each other before we ran in the direction of the scream, which led us into an abandoned building.

As we ran up the stairs, I could hear the sounds of punches being landed on her body along with the muffled sounds of the woman grunting in pain but by that point, we were already at the floor where the sound was coming from.

And from what I saw made my blood boil.

Laying on the ground was a rather pale skinned girl who looked no younger than eighteen with Honey blond hair being relentlessly punched by a male dressed in all black clothing with his face hidden by a mask.

Around them were ten other males that were just watching this, dressed in the same attire.

But as I looked at this sight of this helpless woman being beaten within an inch of her life, she looked at me with her large brown eyes.

And the minute she did, I didn't see the woman anymore…I saw Bella's face…Her teary eyed face looking back at me as she managed to whimper "H-Help…" before the black gloved fist of the man collided with her face.

And then…All I saw was red.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas Nevada  
Abandoned Building  
Charlotte Whitlock**_

So…This was a violate situation. We came up into this place and we came in to see a woman getting the mess beaten out of her and without any warning, the Major snapped.

He ran at the like a bat (Hehe) out of hell and wasted no time in slaughtering the men. I've never seen him so enraged like that before. Limbs and heads were sent flying all of the place.

The last time I saw him like this was…

Well…

Back during our time with Maria during his time as her soldier.

I could hear the screams as well as the ricochet of bullets hitting the wall as they fruitlessly tried to strike him but one by one, they all fell to him.

In the end, there was only one of those men left and he was huddling in the corner with a pistol in his hands with Jasper, hunched over with the blood of all of those slain men dripping from him.

"D-Don't kill me. P-P-Please. We were just following orders of Remy Etienne LeBeau and Anna Marie!" The man wailed but even at this distance, I could see the pitch black eyes of Jasper.

But my eyes widened, as did Peter's and from where I was, I could see Jasper's eyes widen a bit as well but then he let out a low growl while his seemed to darken further.

There was no mercy for anyone that caused those eyes to become pitch black.

Those two names were very familiar to us and it would explain why things felt muted here for Jasper.

They were Maria's top vampires.

But why were they in Vegas?

I could see Jasper lick his lips clean of the blood that fell down his face before a crazed grin appeared on his face and just as Jasper lunged, the male wailed in white hot pain as Jasper's teeth sunk within the man's neck.

I could see the man's life force being drained from his face, his once copper colored skin fading into pale husk as Jasper greedily took his blood and when Jasper was done, he leaned back and let out a rather loud roar that could have shook the building.

The only thing we could hear was the raspy breathing of the woman on the floor. Jasper suddenly turned around, his eyes still pitched black with hints of red within the inky black irises, and began to walk towards the downed woman.

He kneeled down on the ground and for a moment, I thought that he would lunge down at her and take her blood as well but he didn't. I was a bit surprised honestly but Peter instantly grinned.

"Back when he drank animal blood, his control was shaky but with him being back at human blood, his control will be better…His only problem is his lack of confidence due to what happened with the Cullens on the night he left…" Peter said to me, as if he could read my thoughts.

Such a smug face, I could just kiss him.

Despite Jasper's eyes slowly returning from pitch black to some gold/red hybrid, I could practically smell the fear coming off of her but she could not move away from Jasper's grasp due to her weakness.

I watched as Jasper placed his head to her chest, presumably to listen to her heart beat before he turned to me and said "Peter! Charlotte, I need you here yesterday!"

Peter and I exchanged looks before we dashed over to Jasper and that was where we got a good look at her.

Well…Isn't that interesting…She looks just like Jasper…I turned to Peter but once again, I saw a small grin on his face.

Did he see this coming?

"We need to get her to a hospital as quickly as possible," I said softly while kneeling beside Jasper, who had a blank look on his face.

"She won't make it in time. Her injuries are too severe," Jasper replied softly while he shut his eyes.

"Then there is only one thing we can do," Peter responded softly.

I looked to Peter and then to Jasper only for him to ask her "What is your name?"

The woman coughed violently before she managed to wheeze out "Jessamine…T-They…can't get away w-wi…"

Jasper nodded and said "Save your strength Jessamine and just listen…My name is Jasper Whitlock…And I am a vampire. You are currently dying right now and despite our speed, you will die before you get to the hospital. However, because of what has occurred…If you want, I can make you like us…To live an immortal life."

The woman, Jessamine looked towards Jasper weakly and it was real subtle but I saw her head nod just a bit. Jasper turned to me and said "I don't think I can change her without feeding off of her. Please…"

I nodded and quickly took her and said "This will hurt," Before I leaned down and clamped my teeth down on her neck and pumped as much venom as I could. The more venom I get into her veins, the faster it will go.

I quickly pulled back and said "We need to get her back into our hotel room quickly."

Jasper nodded at my direction before he turned to Peter and said "Charlotte, you get her there. Peter, you and I have to investigate."

Peter nodded at Jasper and with a quick kiss on the cheek from Peter, we all quickly separated.

Things are going to get bumpy.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So it seems Jasper and his gang have been thrown into something but what? The next chapter will deal with Jasper and Peter in Vegas along with Alice and Bella in Forks so until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter of The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts and I am so sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block but I am back and better than ever so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts  
Chapter Nine_**

 ** _Forks – Bella Swan's Residence  
Bella Swan_**

So…I've learned a lot in the past two weeks.

I learned that Jasper (The person I have a strange longing for) is the self-sacrificing type, Edward is a complete jerk, Jasper and Alice were never together in the first place and last but not least, I could whoop Emmett's butt in Mario Kart.

And while that last fact isn't important, it still makes me giggle. I've never seen a vampire male pout but seeing him pout is far too adorable for words.

But now I am back home and the thoughts that have plagued me for the last two weeks.

Where do I go from here?

I mean, yeah, my place in the family is secured and I'm happy for that but…I still feel that I don't exactly fit in with them. I mean, it makes me happy that they came love of me as their daughter and sister but it feels weird.

Plus, Edward was meant to change me but since he's now out of the picture, who would change me when I was ready to be changed? I doubt Rosalie would be comfortable with Emmett changing me.

Carlisle would do it but honestly, he's so busy at the hospital that I doubt he would have the time. I could get Alice or Esme to do it…But would they be comfortable in doing it?

Have they changed others before?

Are they even able to change people?

"Ugh, so many questions," I muttered as I slammed my head onto my pillow, a frustrated sigh leaving my lips.

Maybe I should take my mind off of those thoughts and focus on another…Like…him. I leaned up off of my bed and let a frown appear on my face as I turned to my nightstand to stare at the book that Carlisle had given me.

Esme and Carlisle had both told me that this book would help me realize why I was feeling a certain way about Jasper and Rosalie made a comment about coming to see her once I figure it out.

I leaned over and grabbed the book from off the nightstand and placed it on my lap and opened it up to the first page and right at the beginning, in big fancy words was "THE MATING PROCESS FOR VAMPIRES BY CARLISLE CULLEN".

Mating process…

I tilted my head in confusion.

Did they give me the wrong book?

No, they wouldn't make a mistake like that…But then, why did they give this to me?

With a shake of my head, I flipped past several blank pages before I came into a table of contents and gave it a brief look until a certain thing caught my eye.

"Page 285….When Vampires find their Mates..." I read out loud. I don't know why but something about those words made my heart stop.

Taking a hefty amount of pages in my hand, I began to flip through the pages of the book quickly until I came across the page I need and the first thing I noticed was those eyes.

The ones that Jasper had made on my birthday.

Although, since the color of the eyes were black and ruby red, it seemed more like a dark version of a solar eclipse instead of the weird sunrise/sunset his eyes resembled.

Though I think it was due to having gold eyes it gave him that weird sunrise/set look because otherwise, it would have looked the same as the picture.

Beneath the picture of the eyes, it had the description "Eyes of realization," and then it went into full detail about these eyes.

 _"Despite popular belief that Vampires can only find their mates as Vampires, Vampires can also find their mates in Mortals as well, although there are risks to this. The only way a Vampire can find their mate as a human is to catch the scent of their warm blood. It is then that their eyes resemble a dark solar eclipse."_

"Knew it," I said with a smirk on my face before I continued to read.

My heart started to resemble a drum solo as I quickly looked to the next page to see these changes.

 _"When Vampires mate, their souls become tethered to their mates. Each pair show this tethering of souls the exact same way. It is similar to the Imprinting method that shape shifter's go through when finding their own mates. The world of both parties become more warped around their mates, however, unlike the shape shifters, the personalities of both parties do not change to fit their mates."_

 _'Well that is good thing at least…_ ' I thought to myself in relief before my eyes bugged out in shock.

Wait…What?!

I don't think I like what this book is hinting at…

But wait…T-This is about vampires finding their fellow Vampire mates. I doubt vampires can find their mates when they were still human….This can't be about me since I am still human.

I took a deep breath and continued to read on.

 _"When separated from their mates, each party will feel an intense invisible pull from the link between their souls. Some may feel intense feelings of sadness, anger and loneliness and in extreme cases, some pairings can feel pain from being separated from them for too long which can often lead to madness and despair."_

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back on my headboard, unable to comprehend what I had just read. From the moment Jasper had left, I've been feeling that pull…That crushing sadness…the unbearable loneliness….

When Jasper told me he was leaving, I couldn't think…It felt as if a part of my soul was ripped from me and even now, I could feel it…The want…The need to have him by my side.

I never had this feeling before when it came to Edward. I would miss him, yeah, but I never had this craving for him as I do with Jasper. I didn't feel as if my soul was shattered.

But I'm still human…I…I'm not a vampire…Was it possible that humans and vampires could be mates?

I returned my gaze to the book and continued to read to find out this answer and I didn't have to go very far because just a page later, I found my answer.

 _"A lot of our brethren don't realize this but any Vampire can find their mates during their time as Mortals. As of now, there is only one way for them to find their mates as Mortals is when they catch the scent of their blood. Once they catch the scent of their mate's blood activates the Eyes of realization (Pictured above). If the human was the current prey, all thoughts of hunger would be erased from the Vampire's mind. Once the "Eyes of Realization" appear, the tethering of the Vampire and Mortal souls have been created. Which is why many Vampires must practice patience when hunting their prey because they never know if it could be their mates."_

That's why Jasper stopped…He realized that I was his mate…But…If he knew I was his mate…Why did he leave me?

I couldn't stop the sadness from filling me as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

 _'Jasper…Why?'_

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
Jasper Cullen_**

"This search isn't getting us anywhere…" I hissed out in anger as my eyes narrowed in thought. Remy and Ann Marie-

 _'Jasper…Why?'_

I skidded to a stop immediately when I heard it.

It was her voice.

Bella…

I turned my head and stared out at the vast city of Vegas and said to myself "What in the hell was that?"

"Hey Major? You alright over there?!" Peter's voice shouted at me but I couldn't respond.

What was that?

I heard Peter run up behind me as he and I could hear him talking to me but I couldn't respond due to the feeling of shock that I was feeling.

How did I hear her voice from here?

 _'B-Bella?'_ I thought back but after a moment, I didn't hear a reply.

Did I imagine it?

"Major!" Peter's voice shouted in my ear, which caused me to turn to look at him and the minute I did, his frowning face changed into a worried one. "Major, you look as if you've seen Maria with the heads of our love ones hanging around her hips. You ok?"

I shook my head and murmured "I'll be alright. I just…I think I…Let's just continue on." Peter obviously didn't believe me but it didn't question me. Instead we continued forward.

Whatever just happened…I hope it didn't happen again…

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. The next chapter will have a lot more Peter and Jasper bonding as they continue to their search for the two elusive vampires. So until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Rain: Hello all, Rain here and I am back with new chapter for my adoring Twilight Fans. You know, for my first Twilight fic, I'm just stunned by the love you guys are showing so thank you guys so much. So I was supposed to continue on with Jasper and Peter but I decided to give a little chapter to Alice and a special guest. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Ten_**

 ** _Forks – Washington  
Forks Cemetery  
Alice Cullen_**

The cemetery…I do not know why but it fills me with so much peace.

No one else would believe that me, the high mistress of fashion would ever step foot in this type of place, let alone enjoy the peacefulness of it.

Only Jasper knew this rather strange habit of mine and while he was a little curious at how this came to be, he approved of it so whenever I'm scared or worried and Jasper wasn't there to calm me down, the first thing I do is visit the cemetery to walk, think and sooth my worries.

I couldn't help but let a sigh leave my lips.

Jasper…

That was a name I truly didn't want to think about right now.

If I have to be honest with myself, Jasper leaving struck a deep blow to me and for the first time, I felt truly alone in this world.

Sure, I had my family and I love them dearly but there were things that I could trust Jasper with that I couldn't with the others. He was my best friend, my confidant, really my world.

It hurt that he was gone.

If I was a cruel person, I would have kept him to myself and be the bitch that some people thought I was but that wouldn't be fair to Jasper or Bella.

I'm not selfish enough to keep them apart, especially since they are my close friends and also that Jasper and I knew that we weren't meant to be and keeping him from his true beloved would be like stabbing him in the back.

Something that I could never do.

But something had to be done about this hollow feeling in my chest.

As I walked on the cobblestone trail of the cemetery, I could hear faint sobbing in the air. Now in a cemetery, that would be normal but at this time of night, it was a little out of the ordinary.

But what wasn't ordinary was the disgusting scent in the air…It was like smelling a wet dog.

It was so strong that it overwhelmed me for a moment.

But at the same time, beneath the overwhelming smell, there was subtle scent beneath it.

It smelled like…a Desert Rose.

This was the first time I had ever smelled such a sweet scent beneath this wet dog smell as well and I grew curious from it so I began to follow it and with each step towards my location, both scents began to grow stronger until I saw her.

She was rather beautiful.

She had short black hair and perfect copper skin and she was wearing a brown tank top and loose black pants but on her right shoulder was a tattoo. I instantly recognized this tattoo as belonging to the Quileute tribe.

 _'A Werewolf…Joy,'_ I muttered with a frown on my face. I should be naturally angered at seeing her considering her status but something about her scent made me curious about her.

Why was her scent so…wonderful?

Wait…I shouldn't be here…No matter strange her scent is.

I quickly turned around and began to walk away when I heard a beautiful voice say "Well…If that is one thing I never saw coming, it's a leech in a cemetery. I mean…Isn't this place the reason you guys exist? To not be here?!"

* * *

 ** _Forks – Washington  
Forks Cemetery  
Leah Clearwater_**

"Hey Dad…I'm sorry I didn't visit in so long," I said softly, a rolled up blanket underneath my right arm and a picnic basket in my left hand.

I kneeled down and rolled the blanket underneath the lush green grass beneath me before sitting down on the blanket, my eyes locked on the grey tombstone that read "Harry Clearwater" On it.

I placed my hand on the tombstone and said "School ran me ragged and the others kept me really just as busy but I managed to make it oh! And guess what?"

I quickly reached into the picnic basket and pulled out graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.

"I also bought the S'more making accessories," I answered with a smile on my face, imitating the low, warm tone of voice of my dad whenever he said those words.

I made a small fire and began stuck two marshmallows on a stick and roasted them over the open fire and said "Once we finish the marshmallows, I can make the S'mores and then we can gaze at the stars."

Once the marshmallows became a nice brown color, I made the two S'mores and placed one in front of the grave while sitting mine down to let it cool a bit and that was when I looked at the sky above.

I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the sky for a star in particular and once I found it, I pointed to the tiny light blue star to the west and said "I can easily tell that you're that star. You always teased everyone about the small stuff so I figure that you being a small star is perfect karma for your endless teasing."

I smiled a little bit at my crack at his old joke of small things, knowing he would look at me with a twinkle in his eye before he would begin to laugh after I said it. "I figured you would like it," I said softly as I took a bite of my S'more.

Once I was finished, I laid down beside the grave and looked up at the star filled sky and said "So, how is life up there old man? I hope that you and our ancestors are having fun while we toll away down here."

I knew I would get silence in reply but I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my face as I whimpered "Ya know, it's so rude to stay silent…"

Once again, silence met me and this time, I couldn't stop myself more tears fell down my eyes "Come on old man…Talk to me…Please…"

But after another bout of silence, I whispered tearfully "Dad…I need you so much right now…"

My dad once told me that the stars in the sky are the souls of our ancestors, watching us from the heavens to comfort us and to guide us in our time of need.

He first told us this when took us camping for the first time when I was seven years old. He had just finished teaching us how to make S'mores…Well, teaching us how to burn S'mores to be accurate.

I still remember him saying after he had taken a bite of the destroyed S'more _"I know grandpa would be amused and ashamed at this poor sight,"_ with an embarrassment laugh.

That caused me to ask _"How would grandpa know that you burned the S'mores?"_

I remember that he laughed and told us _"Well that's because he's watching us right now. All you have to is look up."_

And after he explained what he meant, he unknowingly started my love for stargazing.

I remember that I would sit up in my bed and talk to the stars until two in the morning and I would talk to the stars about anything that came to mind and whenever I was upset or angry, I would sit in my room and look at the stars and talk to them until I felt better.

For a long time, I told the stars that I wished to find my soul mate and have a family and be just like mom and dad and I thought that I had completed step one of this wish when I met and fell for Sam Uley.

It was honestly something I never expected to happen. Sam was calm, cool and collected and me? I'm the first person to admit that I'm hot headed, highly competitive and can be a little bit of a bitch but somehow, we went together like chocolate and marshmallows.

But that all ended when Sam came over and broke up with me.

I knew that we were a little distant since he disappeared for those two weeks but I wanted to give him time until he was ready and things were starting to look up until he suddenly did it.

He said it wasn't anything I did and that I was perfect and yet he took my heart that I had willingly gave him and dropped it into a fire and as much as it hurt, I wanted him to be happy…But that changed swiftly because not even a week later, Emily contacted me and told me that Sam was pursuing her.

I felt hurt, I felt betrayed that he would do this to me. It was bad enough that he broke up with me but he did it after meeting Emily one time…Emily told me she would reject him and send him back to me but after a few weeks, she decided to betray me as well and be with him.

Emily was my best friend, my family and she decided to throw that away for Sam, the person I loved more than anything who threw me, his girlfriend of three years, for a girl he met one time.

I cried to my ancestors many times during that time period, wondering why they would send me someone that would crush my soul like this…

I felt empty...

And the worst part is…As bad as that was, things got worse.

I remember that I overheard Sam fawning over how great Emily was to him, with Paul, Jake and Embry listening and agreeing with him and I remember getting so angry…I still can't remember the amount of rage I felt that day.

And then it happened…I changed into this abomination…and my dad saw every excruciating detail…

I…It was then I saw his face.

He had the look of pure horror on it before he suddenly fell backwards on the ground and before I could do anything else, Seth came in and saw me in this form and dad on the ground and it caused Seth to turn as well!

By the time mom came home, Seth and I had returned to our human forms but by then, it was too late…My dad, the man who held me the moment I was born to the dozens of camping trips and stories to countless times he held me as I cried about Sam, he was always there to show me the way and comfort me and now, he was gone…

And not only did I kill him but I bought Seth into this sick and twisted life!

Seth and mom don't blame me for what happened but I can't bring myself to look at them in the eyes, knowing I took a father and husband away from them.

It has been one month since he's passed and each day is becoming more unbearable for me. Even though I now know why Sam did what he did, it really didn't make it easier at all for me.

In fact, it made things so much worse.

With being werewolves, we are all linked mentally and all I could see through his link was his love for Emily and it hurt me.

I lashed out several times by replaying all of the intimate moments we had through the link to fucking with all of the others about all the sordid things I heard about them but It wasn't just my werewolf life that I had to deal with but my home life as well.

While I try to stay strong for everyone in the house, I could see the emptiness in the eyes of my mom and brother and it pained me that I was the cause of it all.

And no matter how hard I try to ignore the sadness I feel every time I walk inside my house or do my petty revenge on Sam while also lashing out at the others, it doesn't change the fact that Sam and Emily broke my heart and I incinerated the remains by being the cause of my father's death.

I'm just so tired…

Tired of the empty looks my family has in their eyes.

Tired of the constant heartache I had to endure because of Sam and Emily.

Tired of the torment I felt every single time I morphed into my wolf form.

And most of all, I was tired of the guilt I had to deal with day in and day out for the death of my father….

"Father…I don't know what to do anymore. Everything has gone to fucking hell since you left dad. Mom cries every night, Seth is lost and I'm falling apart. It's like the universe is out to get me and I don't know what to do…"

I shut my eyes and felt a tear fall down my right cheek and whispered "I know that I am the last person to ask this of you but dad…please…If what you told me is true, I need you to help me end this unending sorrow. I…I want to be happy again…"

That is when I caught it…

The scent of a vampire…

My eyes narrowed and my teeth barred in anger.

How dare a fucking leech come near me right now?! It's their fault I can even morph into that abomination!

Well…I have a lot of pent up anger and maybe this vampire will be a good workout for me.

"Well…If that is one thing I never saw coming, it's a leech in a cemetery. I mean…Isn't this place the reason you guys exist? To not be here?!" I shouted I rose up from my father's grave and quickly turned my head to face the leech and felt the air leave my lungs.

This was the shortest blood drinker I've ever seen in my life…Then again, this was the first blood drinker I've seen in my life but she was very beautiful.

She had large amber colored eyes and long, delicate eyebrows and her hair was short, spiky, and inky black in color and she was petite in size and of course, she was very pale.

She had some good choice in clothing because she was wearing some very pricey clothing, which is never my style.

I would say like moving crystal…And for some strange reason, I couldn't stop staring at her. It was like I was developing tunnel vision and she was the only thing I could see.

I wanted to be close to her…But not in the killing sort of way.

I shook my head quickly, trying to wipe that thought from my mind and thought _'What the fuck was that thought about?'_

The sucker let a rather cute pout form on her face and said "Well, I wasn't expecting a puppy to be here but here we are."

Puppy?

Well that won't do.

"I'm no puppy pipsqueak! I'm a god damn wolf," I responded while letting a large grin appear on my face, taking the time to crack my left knuckles with my right palm.

I was sure my grin became a lot more savage when I said "And if you want to know the difference, then come on and fight."

But strangely enough, I really didn't want to fight her at all…But why?

The vampire laughed, making my heart skip a beat at such a sweet sound, which made my grin falter just a bit before she said "And I'm no pipsqueak, puppy. Besides, it's a free country. I can go wherever I please."

"You are certainly right. So can you please go back to your coffin before I forcibly put you in one?" I retorted with a small laugh of my own.

"As long as I can put a silver collar around your neck before I do," she responded with a smile, that inwardly made my stomach feel as if butterflies were….No! I'm not going down that thought.

I narrowed my eyes but was amused by her combacks and merely snorted and loosened my stance and said "Look, since you amused me enough, I'll let you go with just a warning."

"A warning huh?" She asked with a wry tone in her voice.

"That's right, a warning," I repeated and a gruff tone. "If I see you again, I'll take you out."

The vampire let another smile appear on her face as she said "And I assume that's not out for dinner." She then tilted her head with a small frown on her face before she looked at me with another smile and said "Well…I don't want to take this puppy out for a walk so perhaps I should go for now."

I grunted and turned back to my dad's grave but just as I was going to sit down, I heard the vampire say "Hey puppy, my name is Alice and I'll see you around!"

My eyes widened at her words and I shouted "Did you not hear what I said?!" The vampire only smiled and continued to walk down the cobblestone path, which only made me watch her leave.

Alice…

Her name is Alice…Interesting…

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it for now. Now originally, this was going to be Jacob's introduction but I realized something. Leah got a raw deal out of everyone in Twilight so I decided that I'm going to this route with both Alice and Leah but no worries, Jacob will be paired…If you guys have any ideas for that, let me know. The next chapter will be Jasper and Peter in Vegas I swear! So until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	11. A little note

Rain: Hello all, Rain here. Now, now, no worries, the next chapter is coming along swimmingly well. I just wanted to see how are all are liking this story so far and also to get a little bit of insight on something. Originally, I was going to have Jessamine be either Alice's or Leah's mate but decided at literally the last second that Alice and Leah would be a better choice but now that leaves me with the obvious issue.

Who to pair Jessamine with?

I'm leaving Edward out of it because I know exactly who I will be pairing him up with and Jacob...Well...If he even appears in this story, I have somewhat of an idea for him as well so those two I will not be touching those two but anyone else is free game. Who do you guys think she should be paired with. It can be anyone in Twilight or its Alternate universe counterpart, Life and Death.

I'll be super amused if I see Jessamine/Victoria as a suggestion. So yeah, let me know what you guys are thinking and I will touch upon it in my next chapter which should be up either tomorrow or the day after.

Until then!

Mario: See you next time!


	12. Chapter 11

Rain: Hey guys, I am back with a brand new chapter and I am super happy. A lot of you seemed to enjoy the Alice/Leah banter and there is more of it to come but I think it's time for us to reach back to Vegas.

Also, A lot of people think Jessamine is an OC (do not steal lol) but funny enough, she actually isn't. Jessamine is the female Jasper from Meyer's genderbent version of Twilight called "Life and Death: Twilight reimagined" and weirdly enough, it's an interesting read.

There is a reason I put her in this which will have you guys surprised (hopefully) but until that reveal, sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
Peter Whitlock _**

So…I drink blood and I know things.

That's pretty much my deal.

I don't have a gift, per-se but I'm pretty good at seeing shit that happens at different points in the future but so far, this mess in Vegas has me annoyed as can be.

So, I know that Remy and Marie are in Vegas and I know that they were somewhere in Vegas but the downside is, that Jasper and I can't find them. We searched for a good few hours but there was nothing!

You would think with my abilities, I would at least get a god damn peek at where they were but nope.

Nothing.

Zilch.

Zero.

How could they be suppressing their scent to this extent?

Could they have another vampire working for them that is suppressing their scent? Is that even bloody possible?

"This search isn't getting us anywhere," I heard Major hiss out in anger after the two of us landed onto another roof, continuing our search for these rather elusive vampires.

"I agree Major, it's like following ghosts," I replied as I continued to run towards the edge of the roof but I noticed, just as I was about to leap my happy ass off of the roof, that Major wasn't next to me any longer.

As I turned around to look at him, I heard him ask in this rather soft voice I had never heard before "What the hell was that?"

I was puzzled for a moment.

Did he see something about our current targets?

As I walked towards him, I could see that his expression, for a lack of a better word, was emotionless as the dead.

But I could see confusion, shock and worry within those eyes of his. Something must have happened but what?

"Major…?" I asked as I got closer to him. "Are you alright?" I asked as I shook him but he didn't respond. He was still as silent as the night. "Major," I said, my voice more firm than it was before.

When he didn't respond again, shut my eyes for a moment and then shouted "Major!" I watched as he jumped a bit from my rather loud shout before he looked at me with concern.

"Major, you look as if you've seen Maria with the heads of our loved ones hanging around her hips. You ok?" I asked him, my hands on his shoulders with a frown on my face.

Major shook his head and muttered "I'll be alright. I just…I think I…Let's just continue on…"

Yeah, my bullshit detector immediately blared in my mind.

The way Major looked, I hadn't seen that look on his face since back when we were in Maria's camp but if he didn't want to discuss what has him spooked like that, I won't press him.

Instead, I shrugged and walked away from him as I said "Alright. Well, let's keep moving Major." He nodded and together, the two of us were running on the roofs again.

But whatever was distracting the Major had kept him quiet for another two hours. He was so quiet, I had to look at him several times to make sure he was still with me.

What could cause him to go so qui-

* * *

 ** _Peter's Vision_**

 _Bella was seen tied to a chair while she looked at Victoria stood before her, a cruel smirk on the face of the vampire. "I have waited for this moment for such a long time…" Victoria hissed, venom pooling at her mouth._

 _"Despite your mate's and your pathetic friends' best efforts, I finally got my hands on you…" Victoria leaned down to Bella's seated level and asked "Are you ready to die, little Swan?"_

 _Bella leaned her head back and asked "Do I look afraid of you?"_

 _"You should Little Swan…Because today is the end of your life. And I will make sure that there is not one bit of you left for him to change," Victoria said with a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice but Bella could only smile at this._

 _"You know he's coming for you," Bella stated after_

 _Victoria smirked and said "That is exactly what I plan…But before he does, I'm going to make sure he knows how to feels to have to watch his mate die by another's hands."_

 _Bella merely smirked and said "It's funny that you think you will live that long to do that...Well I'll make you a promise…I promise that I'll smile at your funeral pyre after he's done with you...Vicky."_

 ** _End Vision_**

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
Peter Whitlock _**

It…Well, it seems things in the future are coming up Milhouse!

Although, I was impressed by the vision.

It seems Good ol' Major rubbed off on Bella the right way. Hehehe, maybe in that way, maybe not but I mean more in attitude. The last time I saw Bella in a vision was ten years ago and she was curled up in a ball on her bed in tears, looking like a weak ol' bunny rabbit.

To see her stare down her enemy without fear makes me happy.

I turned to Jasper, who was focusing on where he was running, and narrowed my eyes in thought. If my vision timeline is correct, Bella should currently be crying on her bed, all curled up and whatnot and it's about this time she'll notice my text message to her.

Just then, I felt my cellphone buzz three times in my pocket and it made me smirk a bit. Well, I may not be having any luck finding Remy and Marie but the first step in my master plan will begin.

I slowed down to a stop, which prompted Major to slow down as well and when he did, I said "I have a feeling we won't be finding anything about them tonight. Why don't we head back to the Bellagio and try searching tomorrow."

Major stared at me for a moment before he nodded and said "Yeah…Let's head back. Need to regroup." But honestly, I think he was saying that more to himself than me.

And with that thought in mind, I asked him "You've been out of it for the past while. Everything alright Major?"

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to respond but he then closed it and looked to the side, as if he was struggling to word what was going on in his mind. I opened my mouth to let him know that he doesn't have to tell me when he suddenly said "When you found out that Char was your mate, what happened?"

I snapped my motherfucking vampy mouth shut the minute he asked that.

Honestly…All I could remember was how beautiful she was when I first saw her, which wasn't out of the norm back in that bitch's coven but there was something…delicate about her that made me take notice of her.

She was also very bright and very controlled for a newbie made vamp. If I was more honest with myself back then, I would have realized that I had found my mate. At first, I had no idea that I found her.

All I knew was that it hurt to be away from her.

Sometimes, that hurt would lead me to lash out in anger or to sulk but the only way it ended was when Charlotte was near me. It was only when I found out that she was being lined up for execution that I couldn't live without her.

"Remember when I was trying to spare the newborns back at Maria's coven?" I asked him, so I could help him retrace the steps I went through when I realized she was my mate.

He snorted and leaned against a brick chimney and said "Which time? The first time where you went to sulk when I brushed you off or the second time after I told you what Maria had told me?"

"The second time," I responded seriously, which he immediately caught and became serious himself and responded with a nod.

"I remember all too well. I remember coming back after speaking to Maria and told you her response, about not wanting another Nettie/Lucy incident. I could feel the agony you were in…I then felt that you had realized something before you darted away. I was so deep in my depression back then that I just thought the pressure of killing more newborns were getting to you…" Major explained and honestly, he wasn't wrong.

I hate fighting to kill.

Fighting is fun but I'd rather sit back and laugh with my opponent, win or lose, instead of being the only person walking out…And the reattaching of limbs was a bitch too. Add into the fact that sometimes, Major's ability wouldn't work on some of the newborns we had to kill and…Yeah, it sucked.

"But I would have gone through with killing them," I responded softly while looking to the ground. "But when I saw…The first moment I saw her, it was like she was the only person in my view. I didn't think anything of it at first. She was just someone to pass the time."

"Heh, but it didn't stay that way," Major responded with a grin on his face. "It would explain a few things. How you randomly disappeared during large chunks of the day or how every time we returned from one of our…"missions", you would immediately leave for her. Also explains how much of an asshole you were when we were away from the coven for too long. I just chalked it up to homesickness."

I laughed heartily at this and said "Yeah. I didn't realize it myself but I had found my mate the moment I laid eyes on her. It just took me a while to realize it. Why do you ask?" I had pretty damn good idea at why he asked but I still wanted to hear it from him.

Major shut his eyes and said-

* * *

 ** _Peter's Vision_**

 _Jasper, Peter, Jessamine and Charlotte were seen standing in front of a burning house with grim looks on their faces._

 _And kneeling on the ground in front of them was Edward, with an unconscious girl with brunette hair, a sunflower yellow dress and a glasses with a white frame around the edge of the glasses._

 _The girl looked very pale and on the crook of her neck, there was an obvious sign that she had been bitten. Jasper watched as Edward cradled the girl in his arms as he whispered shamefully "I'm so sorry…I am so, so sorry…"_

 _"Bella is not going to like this at all," Charlotte murmured while Jasper merely lowered his head and sighed._

 _"Which part?" Jessamine asked, considering all of what had just occurred._

 _Peter and Charlotte let out a sigh in unison while Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand before all three muttered "All of it," In unison._

 ** _End Vision_**

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
Peter Whitlock _**

"Peter! You see something?" Major asked me, snapping him out from my thoughts.

Ok…So that was the wrong time to see a vision. Especially one as strange as that one. "I did but you would be surprised by what I saw but that doesn't matter. Tell me what happened."

Major grumbled out _"I don't like repeating myself but I'll explain it again…"_ before he said loudly "Look, I didn't just leave the Cullens because I wanted to return to my former diet…The main reason I left was because of Bella Swan…"

It was then that he told me of all that occurred from the moment before her birthday to the aftermath of after it and while I knew she was hit mate due to my past vision of her…I didn't know the specifics of it all so getting this background was great for me.

"Since then, I've been feeling a bit…Off…" Major stated after finishing his tale. "I have this ache in my chest that hasn't gone away. It's like…I feel emptier than before…When that girl…Jessamine was being attacked, what set me off was seeing Bella in her place…And as we were running, I could have sworn I heard her voice in my head, crying for me…"

Ok, that all seems pretty norm-wait…he heard her voice?

"You heard her voice?" I asked with a confused look.

He nodded and looked out to the distance and said "I heard her as clear as day within my mind. It wasn't like I was replaying a memory in my head. It was as if she was here with me."

"Ok…That's new," I responded after a moment of thought. I couldn't really respond to that because I've never heard of that before. Hell, I didn't even believe Vampires and Humans could be mates until ten years ago.

But him hearing her voice as if she was there…Could it be some side effect to the Vampire/Human mating?

I'll need to contact Alice to check that out for me.

As I opened my mouth to say something, the scent of one lone vampire caught my nose, as well as the Major's but just as we were getting on guard, the roof beneath us shook as the biggest motherfucker I have ever seen came bursting out of it.

This dude looked as if the Juggernaut and She-Hulk had a got damn baby! This dude has dark chestnut brown hair and his eyes a very dark crimson and from the scars on his body, it looks like this big guy was in many battles with his fellow vampires.

The vampire landed a few feet away from the two of us and said "Well…Look what we have here…The God and his General…"

"And aren't you the biggest motherfucker I've ever seen," I responded with an edge to my voice.

"It seems the rumor of your General's humor rang true, God of War," The behemoth said to Major, who merely narrowed his eyes in anger, before this large vampire added "But the King and Queen of Sin City have decided of giving me the honor of tearing you both and burning the remains after showing them your heads."

"And what did we do to receive such an honor?" Major hissed out while I grinned. I could see the gears turning in his head on how to take down this asshole and all I was waiting for was a signal.

The large vampire merely smirked at the two of us and shouted "Defeat me and I will tell you!" before he leapt towards us.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I am ending it. So I decided to stick this chapter in Peter's POV for a few reasons but the next chapter will be in Jasper's POV. I plan to have Team Whitlock's adventure in Vegas end in the next two/three chapters so the next three will focus more on Team Whitlock. Plus…It's fun to use Peter to reveal future story stuff. So until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	13. Chapter 12

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! Let's just get it started!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

The minute he launched himself towards Peter and I, the two of us split apart and watched as he slammed through the roof and down below. I looked towards Peter and said "Do not interfere. Observe him through his combat with me and then if I haven't killed him by then, engage when you're gathered enough information."

Peter nodded and just a mere second later, this large Vampire launched himself towards me and I was quickly tackled through the roof and through two floors of a very abandoned apartment building before I managed break from his grasp and gain some distance.

My foe immediately came after me and swung his right fist towards me but I managed to duck it and immediately tried to rip his arm off but to my amazement, that was a lot harder than I expected.

He pulled back his arm and punched my chest hard enough to have me skid against the wooden floorboards under me and the moment I got some sort of distance, he ran towards me again.

This time, I was prepared and quickly leapt to the side, which caused him to slam into the wall and go through it in that short order.

Instead of waiting for him to swing back to me, I chased after him so the moment he stopped, I leapt onto his back and grabbed his hair but before I could rip it off, he decided to jump in the air and fall backwards, which sent the both of us down three more flights until we hit the basement floor.

I quickly placed my feet on his back and kicked him hard enough to get him off of my body and quickly scrambled to my feet and the moment I did, I was immediately punched in my right jaw, which sent me flying back into a wall, which crumbled beneath my weight.

I quickly rolled to my left to avoid the feet of this large man and rolled onto my feet and leapt up and punched him in his jaw, which put him down on one knee and that was when I grabbed his head and began to tug.

But his head wouldn't bulge at all.

I could see him smirk but I noticed that there was a look of concentration on his face and even without my gift, I could see that he had to force himself to stay focused.

It was then I realized.

The reason that he is so durable is because he has to focus. Otherwise, his limbs would have been off a long time ago.

So he had a gift to harden himself to not only stop others from tearing him apart…but to also be able to be use himself as a wrecking ball. Because I know from experience that smashing yourself through a wall or a roof or anything can hurt.

And with that knowledge, I know how to defeat him.

If I can destroy break his concentration, I can weaken his armored body.

Though saying that makes it sound easy.

Though before I could do anything, he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground and then bent backwards and slammed me onto the concrete ground below.

Which hurt like hell…I couldn't even stop myself from letting groan of pain.

He then picked me up again in an effort to slam me again but it was then I saw my chance. "Gotcha!" I shouted as I ran my fingernails down his face sharply, managing to claw out his right eye, which made him howl in fury and pain before he tossed my ass across the room through another wall.

I fell to the ground and saw him stumbling around while his hand was at his face and smirked before I quickly got onto my feet and dashed towards him and after I ducked his sloppy swing, I grabbed his right arm and tugged at it sharply until I managed to rip it off.

He howled in anger for a moment until I held his arm like a baseball bat and swung for the fences and managed to nail him in the face before I leapt to the side to avoid his still attached arm but I was not quick enough to dodge the boot to my face, which quickly sent my ass spiraling outside onto the sidewalk…Through a brick wall.

I am tired of going through walls.

I got back up to my feet and took off my jacket and tossed it to the side and said "Impressive…Most vampires can't even function after you rip off a limb but you are still up and about. How admirable…But my victory is assured. Give up now and tell me what I need to know and I will let you walk out of here with the rest of your limbs intact."

He chuckled as he glared at me hatefully with his one visible eyes, a pool of venom falling from his empty eye socket along with venom falling from the right side of his torso and he replied "Fuck you…"

I narrowed my eyes in return and said "Very well…Come and attack." And the moment I said that, he sprang into action and immediately tried to claw at my face but I moved at the last second and he only managed to claw my shirt.

I moved right and then left to avoid his two jabs before I ducked to avoid his grab and as I kneeled there, I sharply rose up to slam my head against his chin, which caused his upper body to whip back.

I then reared my right hand back and clawed at his neck and barely managed to cut it before I was punted in the chest and sent crashing against the side of a parked bus.

Glass fell on my body after I fell forward on my two feet and when I looked up, I saw this titanic figure charging at me like freight train.

I quickly jumped to the side and saw him collided with the base, which caused it to tilt off the ground before it fell to the ground hard.

I quickly leapt onto the side of the bus and fell through the window and when I entered the bus, I saw him rising to his feet and I quickly ran towards him and leapt into the air kicked him in the face with both feet, which sent him to the ground.

When I landed, I got to my feet and leapt into the air and slammed both feet into his face, which sent his head bursting through the floor.

I quickly grabbed his left arm and braced myself and started to pull at his arm hard and then I heard him scream as I fully pulled off his right arm.

I smirked and leaned down and said "So that's two arms. If you don't answer me, I will start ripping off more limbs. Why does Remy and Marie want me and my friends dead? Talk or suffer."

"God! Fuck! It'll take more than that to get me to spill, you fucker," he wailed, which only made me sigh and shake my head in shame.

"Very well…" I replied as I stood up and walked down to his legs, which he was moving at a fast pace. I grabbed his right leg and placed my left foot into his crotch and pulled at it hard until it tore off.

He was screaming as hard as possible now as I placed his left leg on my right shoulder and said "Talk or the other one goes."

"Alright! Alright! Shit!" He screamed.

"Good boy," I said with a smirk on my face before I narrowed my eyes in anger. "Why did you come after us?"

"Because of orders sent by Maria! She was the one who sent them to Vegas to seek out your last remaining bloodline!" He shouted, which made me narrow my eyes in thought.

My remaining bloodline…

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him and then added "And don't lie to me, your life depends on your honesty."

"Alright alright…When you left Maria's camp with your general and his mate, she grew furious at the thought and gave us all orders. To find and seek out your family and to kill them..."

My eyes widened in surprise at this.

She was so furious that she wanted to completely wipe out my bloodline?

"And so we did…We went back through your history and found your decedents from your sisters down and we killed every last one of them…We even found the graves of your deceased family members and destroyed their remains! We did this for decades and got all of them…All except for one…"

I could barely contain my anger at this moment but I managed to bite it back enough and asked as calmly as possible "And who is that one?"

"That girl you saved that girl back there…She is all that is left of your family…Other than you! When we were told you saved her, we contacted Maria who wanted you dead and in turn, they sent me!"

Hehehe…

I couldn't believe this…

So vindictive…so cruel…

So like Maria.

"I see…Now where are Remy and Marie?" I asked, keeping a good grip on his left leg in case he decided to hold back on me.

"I c-can't tell you that. They will ki-"

I didn't even let him finish as I ripped off his left leg, which caused him to scream in agony and that was when I shouted "I will kill you now! Where are they!"

"They are in Sterling Ridge! They are in the largest mansion there! You can't miss it!" He screamed.

I discarded his leg and leaned down and pulled his head from the hole I forcefully made and said "Thank you for your honesty. I truly appreciate it."

He looked relieved by this and opened his mouth but then I let my calm façade break and without warning, I began to pull at his head hard until it violently was torn off. I looked down at his face, which was frozen in fear and sneered in disgust and tossed his head on his torso.

It was then that I smelled it.

Gas…

The bus was leaking gas.

I stepped out of the bus and grabbed my jacket and slipped it back on my body and asked "Like what you saw Peter?"

Peter hopped down from the gold colored sedan that was parked in front of the abandoned building I had fought through and said "I'm a bit bummed you didn't leave any for me Major."

I looked at him and winked with a grin and said "Sorry…But I hadn't had a good fight in a while." I then looked at the bus and motioned to it.

Peter walked towards the bus and kneeled down and pulled out a lighter and said "At least he was useful." Before he placed the flame down into the puddle of gas and it was then the two of us hightailed it out of there, a smirk on our faces as a large explosion was heard in the distance.

"Now let's get back to the Hotel and see if Jessamine has any info with her so we can see who she truly is," I told Peter, who gave me a thumbs up before we kicked it into high gear back to the Bellagio.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas – Nevada  
The Bellagio Hotel  
Charlotte Whitlock_**

"Come on, you gotta hang in there," I muttered as I placed a cool towel over the forehead of Jessamine with a concerned look on my face as her screams of pain echoed over the sound of the TV playing in the background.

Peter and I had managed to pump a lot of venom into her to get her to change but the changing process, even with a lot venom in her system, which will make the change occur quicker than normal, it can be extremely painful to the one going through the change.

I just hoped that things will be ok from here on out.

Just then, the door opened and in came Jasper and Peter, the latter of which said to me "Honey, I'm home!"

I rolled my eyes but shot him and Jasper and a smile and said "Welcome back. Did the hunt for Remy and Marie go well?"

My husband sat on the couch and slumped down on it, looking exhausted while Jasper rushed to Jessamine's side. "We know where they are but we came to check in on you here. How is she?" Peter asked me with a frown on his face.

"She is making progress but she's in a lot of pain," I responded before I said "I'm contemplating if I should pump more venom into her to get it done faster."

"Once the change starts, it would only cause unnecessary pain," Jasper told me as he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Did she have a purse or anything with her when we split up?"

I leaned down and grabbed her black purse, which was still damp with the blood of the mortals that Jasper had slain earlier in the night, and tossed it towards him.

Jasper caught it and opened it to peer at the contents and smiled a when he pulled out a wallet with her ID in it.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Jasper said with a grin on his face. Peter nodded and got off the couch and just as the two of them was headed to the door, the TV I had playing in the background suddenly changed to a news channel.

 _"This just then, a large explosion has just occurred on the West side and North side of Las Vegas, Nevada."_

"We…Only destroyed the bus on the West side…Right?" Peter asked. I watched in a bit of concern as their eyes widened in horror before the two of them rushed to the TV.

 _"At 3am, Local authorities were called to the West Side of Vegas to put out a fire of a parked bus. Luckily, there were no fatalities."_

"I love that Vampires become ash after flames get them," Peter said in amusement.

 _"That cannot be said for a house on 6739 Regency Ridge Court. Four victims were found in the flames of the remains, all of which was dismembered. This was the residence of Max and Chloe Winterfield, The former being a world renowned photographer, mostly known for the book "Scars of Wars Past" and they were found along with their daughters, thirteen year old Victoria and fifteen year old Kate Winterfield. Their eldest Daughter, nineteen year old Jessamine "Jessa" Winterlock is missing…"_

The news continued to play but none of us were listening.

"Major…" Peter started but Jasper raised his hand to stop my husband from speaking and then this overwhelming amount of anger filled the room.

Jasper was emitting so much anger that it blew me away.

Jessamine began to scream of pain and anger, affected by Jasper's gift as well but it was then that the room was filled with calm and Jessamine quickly quieted down.

But he did not face her or any of us.

He just keep his eyes firmly on the TV.

"Peter," He said eerily calm, his head turning to the left slightly.

"Major," Peter replied, his voice calm as well.

"We have something to deal with. Charlotte….I want you to watch over her as best as you can…" Jasper ordered, his voice still calm.

I nodded and replied "Understood Major."

I never called Jasper by his rank unless it was a serious situation and considering the rage I could feel him emitting into the room.

"Thank you Char," Jasper said before he and Peter walked out of the room, leaving me to watch over the squirming Jessamine once more.

I placed a new towel over her soaked forehead and said "It'll be over soon little one…I promise…"

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. So we find out why Remy and Marie are in Vegas and this also reveals Maria's really cruel plans about those that betrayed her. So what will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: Merry Christmas and See you next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Rain: Hello all! I am back and better than ever and I am here to continue the Las Vegas arc of **_The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts_** so I hope you guys sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts  
Chapter Thirteen  
_**

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada  
Peter Whitlock_**

Things were really freaking tense as the Major and I ran towards our destination.

If there was one thing that the Major hated was someone dying because of him and considering what Huge McMuscles said back there, many people have died because of Jasper's actions in leaving Maria.

And not just people, but his family… Maria had ordered others to wipe out the Major's family and any remaining decedents and even went the extra mile and had his deceased family's remains desecrated and destroyed…

I was sickened by this, not only because of it being the Major but because if Maria had this happen to someone who was loyal to her for decades, what did she do to my family and decedents?

To Charlotte's?

It was by the grace of god that we managed to save Jessamine, who was his last living decedent…I had to admit, when I first saw her, she looked so much like the Major that it scared me, but it amused me too.

But now knowing why she looked similar to him, it made me glad we managed to save her.

After we ran for several minutes, we found ourselves at Sterling Heights, one of the most affluent places in Las Vegas.

And man, I can practically smell the stuck up nature of everyone living here.

No wait…

This entire area was filled with the scent of vampires…

But we didn't smell this scent beforehand so why was the scent so strong now

I could feel the confusion flowing from the Major's body as he realized what I was thinking.

Things just got a lot more difficult.

"So…How we go about this?" I asked him with a tense tone in my voice, making sure I kept an eye on our surroundings.

"Simple…" Major started with a faint chuckle before he replied "We knock on some doors."

I think I made some really dumbass face because his chuckling changed into laughter but this was no laughing matter.

So out of all the plans he had, he was just going to knock on doors?

He could sense my disbelief because he placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Trust me Peter. Have I ever steered us wrong?"

"Remember Wisconsin?" I countered.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and said "That one doesn't count."

I grinned and said "Of course I trust you Major. Let's go knock on some doors."

So for the past five minutes, the two of us knocked on several doors and each and every time but as we reached the fifth mansion, the Major gave it two quick knocks and said "Here's hoping we get an answer this time."

After a few seconds, a rather beautiful little girl with luscious blonde hair, who looked no younger than fifteen peeked out of the door but from her pale skin and her deep crimson eyes, both of us knew she was a vampire.

"How can I help you?" The young vamp asked softly with a fearful tone in her voice, her voice shaking and her eyes darting between the Major and I, as if we were going to attack her.

The Major kneeled down in front of her and put on a rather charming smile and I could feel the warmth flowing from him and from that moment, the girl was absolutely smitten with him.

"Hi there little Darlin', my name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my friend, Peter Whitlock," Major said, his voice as smooth as honey and his southern accent out in full force. "Are your parents' home by chance? I would like to speak with them about getting directions to see some friends."

The girl nodded and opened the door fully and said "They are getting ready for the party tonight. Why don't you come in?"

I watched as the little vamp grabbed the Major by his right hand and led him into the house while I trailed behind with a snicker. The little vamp led us into the living room and said "I will get my parents. Stay put, ok?"

The two of us nodded and she started to walk off but she turned around and gave the Major another smitten look before disappearing behind the wall. I looked towards Major and said "Look at you taking her little heart."

He remained silently for a moment before he said "Yeah. I had to pour it on very thick to bypass her fear, which is still there but smothered underneath her new emotions."

"I thought there was a rule that stated vampires can't turn anyone younger than eighteen?" I asked curiously.

The Major nodded and said with narrowed eyes "There is…"

A few moments later, little vamp came down with a male vampire with slick back chocolate brown hair with a round face and slightly sunken eyes and by his side was a beautiful woman with platinum blond hair that fell to her shoulders.

The male wore a black suite that had a reddish tint with a black eyepatch over his right eye, which barely hide the scars underneath it while the female wore a blood red sparkling sleeveless dress.

A little redundant on the sparkling dress but who am I to judge?

But there was something weird that I noticed. I saw three Vampires in front of us but none of them had a scent…It was bizarre and it was something that I caught the Major noticing as well because he shot me a confused look.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jasper and Peter Whitlock," The little vamp said with a smile while her parents smiled in our direction.

Hm…That's not the normal expression Major and I normally get.

Usually a lot of fear, fights and flights. Not smiles and whatnot.

"Nice to meet you Jasper and Peter," The mother said softly, her French accent heavy on her voice but it was in a kind, tone.

"It truly is. It's not very often we get guests since our change a five years ago," The husband said with a smile on his face as he held out his hand as he said "My name is Michael Mizanin, but you can call me Mike for short. And this is my lovely wife, Maryse."

Mike then motioned down to his little girl and said "And this is our wonderful daughter Amélie."

The little vamp, Amélie, gave a shy smile towards the Major, who smiled in response, which made her duck behind her mother's legs.

The Major reached forward and shook hands with the man with a smile on his face and replied "It is nice to meet you both as well as your lovely daughter."

"Ditto for me," I responded with a smile before I said "I am so sorry to intrude on this night but we're the new vampires in town and my friend and I are searching for Remy and Ann Marie Lebeau. They are longtime friends of ours and we are having a hard time finding their place here."

Mike smiled and said "Well, you're just in luck! My beautiful wife and I were going to their place tonight for their going away party. Why don't you tag alone with us?"

Major and I looked at each other in surprise.

That was super easy.

"Well, why don't we get going then?" Maryse said with a smile towards her husband before she kneeled down to Amélie and said "We left fresh blood in the fridge but you need to drink it quickly."

"Yes mama," Amélie said with a smile before I watched the two hug but after a few seconds, the mother refused to let go of her daughter, which made Mike eye the pair for a moment.

"Maryse…Why don't you stay with Amélie tonight?" Mike suggested softly, a concerned look on his face.

Maryse stood up and said "My husband…You shouldn't go to the party alone…"

Mike waved her off and said "No worries. I'll be back soon so why don't you sit tight. Matter of fact, I know you wanted to visit Ontario…Why don't you start planning our trip?"

Maryse nodded with a concerned look on her face and that's when I saw the hint of realization on her face. She then smiled and said "Understood Amoré…Come back safely."

"No worries," I responded with a disarming smile. "He'll be back before you know it."

"See…I'll be back," Mike said, soothing his wife's worries. She smiled fully this time and began to walk back with Amélie, who once again looked back towards Jasper and waved goodbye to us after she embraced her dad goodbye.

The three of us quickly walked out of Mike's home where we then walked in silence for a few minutes until Mike said "So…I wasn't expecting the famed Major and his general to pop up at our door. Gave us quite the scare."

Major chuckled and said "Even without my abilities, I could sense your fear but don't fear, we will not end your existence as long as you lead us to where we need to go."

"Simple as that," I added on with a cheeky smile. "I mean, we want them dead but we don't want all the vampires here to die."

Mike nodded his head and stopped in the middle of the street, which prompted the rest of us to stop as well.

"Truthfully, ever since they came to Vegas, things have been terrible…" Mike admitted with a cross of his arms.

"What do you mean?" the Major asked.

Mike looked at the sky, his eye narrowed slightly and began to explain. "A few years ago, there was a kind Vampire known as Vincent. He saved my family's life when we were in a wreck…Hence why my daughter is fifteen when the rules state she has to be eighteen."

He then lowered his head to look at the Major and I and said "He was the father of all of the Vampires here…We all loved him…But then Remy and Marie appeared with another Vampire named James…."

The Major's eyes narrowed at that name before he said "James? Blond hair tied in a douche-bag ponytail? Hint of a French accent? Seemed very sadistic?"

Mike stared at the Major hard and it was there I saw fury in the eyes of Mike's blood red eyes as he asked "You know him?"

The Major smirked and replied "Oh I know him very well. I killed him myself a while back."

Mike's eyes widened in surprised before a large smile formed on his face. Without warning, the vampire moved quickly and hugged the Major and spun him around with a laugh before he sat him down and said "I'm sorry about that but you have no idea how happy this news has made me."

"Glad to be of service," Major replied with a chuckle.

"I am so glad to be helping you out more now and so will the others when I tell them! But anyways…They told him that they were coming to take over Vegas from him and offered him a chance to become their puppet…He refused…They ordered James to kill him…And that fucker did…"

"But what was James doing here…And was he alone?" Major asked curiously.

Mike nodded and said "Apparently, Remy and Marie had helped him with something and it was him repaying their debt and as far as I know, he was alone. He quickly left after killing him…But what they didn't know was that I was there."

"But how can that be? Every Vampire has a scent," I stated with a frown on my face.

Mike smirked and said "Well, I can't explain it but I am able to suppress my scent and the scent of those around me."

I looked up in surprise, as did the Major but the Major quickly said "Then try to suppress my scent."

Mike nodded and for a moment, nothing happened but when I sniffed the air, I could only smell myself and Mike…the Major's scent was completely gone!

That is a powerful gift…

"No wonder we couldn't find them then…Your ability was blocking us from their scent…" I told him with a cross of my arms.

Mike looked a bit guilty at that and said "I do apologize, I only found out about it when Vincent died but I've been training it daily to the point where I can almost control it."

"So what else happened?" the Major asked.

Mike nodded and said "When he was killed, they quickly took charge of us all and forced us to work under them under threat of death but while we ourselves are not killed-"

"The ones that you love would be instead," I finished with a scowl on my face before I turned to Major and asked "Sound familiar?"

"It sure does…" the Major whispered angrily.

Maria's tortured means of getting subservient vampires continue on.

"Many of us was unaware of this Maria when they showed up but they made sure we knew her…And we made sure to hate her just as we hate them."

"Then how did you know about us?" I asked curiously.

Mike smirked as he looked at me said "They told us about you and why they were here in the first place. At first, we all hated you as much as them but when we were told why, we all got rid of that hate pretty damn quickly."

"Yeah…We weren't even aware of what they were doing…Hell, we were here entirely by accident!" I exclaimed before I added "But had we known before this adventure, we would have snuffed them out immediately."

"No worries," Mike said with a smile but he then frowned and said "But recently, The police have noticed the amount of people going missing and many winding up dead since a lot of the new vampires have been…Less than hidden so we've been laying low. Because of this, Remy and Marie have been using humans to do their dirty work…And since they offer immortality, many humans take it. Whether for themselves or for a loved one who is dying and whatnot…"

"And thus they wind up in their pocket for good…No matter what they do…" The Major summarized before he said "Well, that explains the reason why they sent humans out to hunt for Jessamine…"

"Yeah…It's a brutal process and after watching all of this go down…They need to be stopped…" Mike then grinned and said "Tonight was going to be that night…"

"So the party…?" I murmured.

"Is very false," Mike admitted with a cross of his arms. "My wife and I were going to go and take them out for good…"

The Major was quiet for a long moment before he said "I feel so much hate coming from you…This entire time, it's been building until I can barely stand it….Who did you lose to them?"

Mike lowered his head and said "My eldest daughter…"

"It happened fairly recently…didn't it?" I asked.

"Three days ago," Mike responded darkly. "They came to take Maryse and my eldest daughter, Lena, as one of Remy's... _pleasure slaves_ and I fought them off. But this big muscled freak managed to subdued me by ripping off all of my limbs…They were going to kill Amélie if they didn't at least get one of us but my eldest daughter stepped forward and put herself in their path after she took my wife's legs to keep her from stepping forward…"

Mike's body was shaking in fury as he told us "Amélie needs both of you more than you guys need me…Those were her words to me…She even smiled as they took her away…"

Mike shut his eye and took an unneeded breath before he opened it again and said "Tonight is when they take their _slaves_ and train them. My wife and I were going to use tonight to kill them and set this place free and save our daughter…But then you two came for the same reasons..."

I grinned and said "That's us, we tend to show up when needed. So, we have to kill them, you have to kill them. Might as well kill them together."

The Major nodded and said "I can sense the truth in your words. Let's go save your daughter…And kill them."

"Thank you," Mike told us with a grateful smile on his face before the three of us quickly dashed off, with Mike leading the way.

This was going to end tonight. And the faster it ends, the faster we get the fuck out Vegas!

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada  
Remy and Ann Marie's Mansion  
Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

Finally…

After an entire night of searching, we finally found what we were looking for.

The mansion of the two most fucked up generals of Maria's army.

"Here we are," Mike told Peter and I as the three of us stood across the street from this large, almost presidential White House looking mansion. The only difference between this mansion and the White House was instead of white pillars, they were gold pillars.

I could sense multiple vampires swarming all around the mansion at different posts, a lot of them I could recognize as some of the old guard that Maria had and a lot of them new.

But…I could also smell a plethora of humans around as well.

They must have been guarding the place.

"Major, you got a plan on how to do this?" Peter asked as he quirked his right brow at me.

"I have a few ideas…Mike, How long are you able to hide our scents?" I asked Mike, who shut his eye for a moment, his face scrunched in thought.

"If I focus on it long enough, I can do it for ten minutes," Mike replied, which caused me to grin.

Good…

That's more than enough time.

* * *

Rain: So this is where I will end it. The next chapter will end the Las Vegas stuff and also set up more Jasper/Bella goodness! So until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	15. Chapter 14

Rain: So, I'm back. I've been sick for a while and haven't been able to write or anything for a long while but I am back with a brand new chapter! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts  
Chapter Fourteen_**

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada  
Remy and Ann Marie's Mansion  
Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

"Alright, the scent blocking is up. We only have ten minutes. Be careful, there are many vampires in there. Once my ability dies down, I'll be there to help," Mike told Peter and I, a strained expression on his face. I sniffed Peter, who sniffed me in return and when neither of us smelled the other, we both nodded.

"Just be careful and watch your back," I told the well-dressed man, who nodded in response and with a nod towards Peter, the two of us quickly dashed away from Mike.

Peter and I darted down the cobblestone sidewalk and while Peter darted to the left, I kept straight and noticed a rather large vampire standing with his back against me.

With a thought, I pushed a huge amount of both lethargy and exhaustion towards the vampire and when I noticed him buckle, I leapt up and tackled him off of his feet and onto the ground, where I quickly ripped off his head.

The vampire's eyes were widened with shock and while I would instantly burn this head, I decided against it and tossed his head into the bush. I pulled his body into the bush and placed his head on his chest and said "Be good now."

I slapped his cheek playfully darted down the trail to where a female vampire awaited and I quickly jumped up and tackled her to the ground and ripped off her head as well launched it into the very large pool where her body followed moments later with a rather large splash.

I dusted off my hands before I turned my head and jumped onto the wall and climbed up onto a balcony and landed in a crouch. Moments later, Peter came onto the balcony but he was noticeably more scuffed up than I was.

I gave him a questioning look and he rolled his eyes and mouthed _"Too many guards on my end."_

I nodded and pushed open the balcony door and together, the two of us slipped inside the mansion and was immediately assaulted by the deep smell of fresh blood.

Peter and I looked at each other then looked down and saw that on the floor below us, three vampires were sitting in a pool of fresh blood and the rage immediately filled my veins.

How many people were killed for this?

Peter seemed to have the same thought and I could tell due to the emotionless look on normally expressive face and without a word, the two of us leapt off the floor we were on and landed outside of the pool and I wasted no time in ripping off the heads of the two vampires near me while Peter took off the head of the third vampire.

We tossed the heads out of the window nearby and I mouthed _"This seems to be too easy…"_

Peter nodded in agreement and mouthed _"We need to find those two assholes as quickly as possible."_

I nodded in agreement before we both eyed the exit door of the room and quickly made our way to it and after a brief look at each other, we opened the dual doors and made our way out of the room and softly shut the door.

The two of us were now in a long hallway and the smells of blood and many vampires had hit us like a fist to a face but there was only two scents that we finally found.

 _"Up this hall,"_ I mouthed to Peter, who looked down to the large dual, gold plated doors and gave a humorous grin.

 _"Ah, behind the golden doors…How gaudy,"_ Peter mouthed, which caused me to smirk a bit but our faces then became serious. We need to wipe Remy and Ann Marie as fast as possible.

But it was then I caught it.

It was Peter's scent.

Peter must have a caught my scent as well because his eyes widened in surprise.

Ten minutes…It couldn't have passed that quickly!

We could hear the doors around us start to open and that was our cue to run towards the dual golden doors and with a yell, the two of us slammed our shoulders against the doors, causing them to bend and then tear themselves from the wall and onto the ground.

Peter and I skidded to a stop and that's where we saw them.

Sitting on a throne made of golden bones, there was a male vampire with black eyes and crimson irises with short coffee brown hair and he wore a black skin tight shirt along with black slacks and a brown rain coat.

And the woman sitting beside him had long brown hair that fell into her lap with snow white bangs that framed her heart shaped face and she wore a black skintight dress with black heels, her own eyes gleaming down at us.

"Well, well, well," Remy started as he stared down at us. "If it ain't-" I wasted no time in leaping towards him and tackled him out of his throne and through the wall behind him, sending us both outside and when we landed, we rolled on the ground until he was on top of me.

I kicked him off of me and flipped to my feet and stared down at him. I could hear Peter and Marie crash outside as well and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Marie kick Peter off of her, which sent him stumbling to my side.

"As I was saying…If it ain't the good Major Jasper Whitlock. And his ever so loyal right-hand man, Peter Whitlock. It has been so long," Remy said to the two of us with a shit eating grin on his face.

"And it's ever so nice to see you two again," Peter responded with a snarky tone before he asked "How's being Maria's toys going for the two of you?"

"If it gets us these sweet digs, quite well," Ann Marie responded, her southern accent ringing strong in my ears. "And after she finds out that we killed you two, she will honor us even more."

"You can try," I whispered ominously before I launched myself towards Remy and immediately tried to take his head from his shoulders but Remy managed to move his head at the last second, grabbed my jacket, twirled around and threw me into a marble stature, which shattered upon impacted.

I skidded against the ground and quickly got back onto my feet and noticed that my jacket was now glowing a bright purple. Alarmed, I pulled my jacket off and tossed it into the air and not a second later, it exploded.

Remy smirked at me and said "So close Major. You didn't forget about my abilities, did ya?"

I narrowed my eyes at the cocky vampire and rubbed my wrist before I ran towards him and tackled him off of his feet and carried him to his large gate and smashed him through it before slamming him to the ground, which cracked beneath our combined weight.

I lifted my body up and grabbed a tuft full of his hair and ruthlessly punched his face several times before I grabbed his head with both hands and began to tug.

But without warning, I was suddenly thrown off of Remy's body and sent sailing through the air before crashing into the large pool behind me.

I immediately sunk to the bottom of the pool and fell onto my knee.

Deep water was like a deathtrap to vampires due to our heavy bodies and while I would be able to get out of the pool, I was infinitely thankful it wasn't something like the ocean.

I shuddered at the thought and began to prepare myself to leap out from the water until several splashes caught my attention. Suddenly, five other vampires landed in various spots around.

Fuck.

This was going to make it more difficult.

I cracked my knuckles and waited for the first one to make their move and I didn't have to wait long. A rather beefy vampire ran towards me and thanks to the water, he was moving as slow as human.

I moved to the side and grabbed his out stretched left arm, directing him to the pool floor and tugged at his arm hard enough to rip it from his body and used it as a bat against a female vampire, hitting her in the middle of her face.

As she fell, two vampires tried to rush me but I picked up my one armed friend and threw him towards one of the oncoming vampires before I dashed forward and tackled the vampire to the pool ground and relentlessly punched his face before rolling over his body to avoid the fifth vampire try to hit me from behind.

I rolled onto my feet and did a quick pivot and punched the fifth vampire in the face before letting myself fall down to elbow the fourth vampire's head, causing it crack the pool floor then go through it, leaving his head stuck in the hole I caused.

I got back to my feet just to avoid the one armed vampire's lunge and quickly slammed him against the pool's wall chest first and slammed my elbow against the back of his head, sending his through the wall as well.

I then grabbed his other arm and ripped it off of his body before turning around and slamming it into the gut of the female vampire, which caused her to hunch over, where I then hit her in the back of the head, sending her down.

Keeping the arm, I twisted my body and swung it upwards to catch the third vampire in the chin, which sent him higher up into the water but I then grabbed his leg and pulled him into a hard punch, which sent him flying through the water.

I bent down and used all of my strength and leapt from the bottom of the pool back to the outside world where I then landed behind Peter and Mike before I decked a vampire that had tried to sneak upon him.

"Welcome back Major!" Peter said with a laugh.

Mike turned around and looked at my wet body and simply said "Pool?"

I nodded in annoyance and said "Yeah…" I then took notice of Mike's lack of a suit jacket and his torn button down shirt and slacks and said "Seeing your disheveled form, I see you were attack."

"Yeah…" Mike said, mimicking my annoyed response with his own. "It was just enough for me to lose focus. The minute I dealt with them, I came here to help."

"So…" Peter said with an airy tone. "Three of us against a large group of vampires…This reminds me of the Wisconsin incident, remember Major?"

I shuddered and said "Let's not talk about that one," before I asked "You two know where Remy and Marie went?"

"No idea. They swamped me with all these vampires before they disappeared…" Peter stated with a scowl on his face.

Damn it!

They got away.

Just the last thing I wanted to happen!

I was just about to speak when I heard the sounds of an engine revving up and a few seconds later, a Silver-White 718 Boxster model Porsche crashed through the garage door and quickly drove off.

As it sloppily turned a corner, I saw Remy and Marie in it, with Remy driving…All with a smirk on his face.

"Screw the small fries!" I shouted but as I ran forward, all of the vampires bared their teeth and charged towards the three of us.

"Major! You go get, we'll hold them off!" Peter exclaimed with Mike backing him up with a nod of agreement.

I was torn.

I couldn't leave these two to die but at the same time, they were getting away.

They had to pay for their sins…But not at the cost of their lives. But it was then I caught it.

The scent of dozens of different vampires coming from all around us. Mike must have seen my confused look because he smirked and answered my unasked question with "What else did you think took me so long?"

He was getting reinforcements…

"Now go Major, we got it taken care of here!" Peter said as he gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and quickly leapt over the group of vampires that were in my way and dashed down the street after the car at top speed.

But they had gotten too far at this rate.

I skidded to a stop and noticed a man straddling his Ebony colored Ducati 1098S and quickly pushed a large amount of weakness, helplessness and lethargy onto the man. I could see him waiver for a moment before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I ran to him and grabbed his black motorcycle helmet, his keys and his leather jacket, which fit me quite well, before I straddled his bike and said to him "I'll try to return this in once piece."

With a turn of the key and the roar of the engine, I was off in a heartbeat.

* * *

 ** _Forks, Washington  
Swan Residence  
Bella Swan_**

"Are you sure you'll be ok Bella? I can stay over longer if you need me to," Alice told me with a worried frown on her face.

I nodded, my eyes no doubt still red from my crying bout. I have no idea how Alice had gotten here so fast but I was glad to be able to cry with her and spill my guts to her.

She has been a god send to me since this entire mess began.

"Well if you need anything at all Bells, I'm only a call away," Alice said with a smile but then it seemed like she realized something and added "Speaking of which. Check your phone girly."

I nodded and shared a quick hug with Alice before she walked to my window and leapt off, leaving me alone once again.

I then turned to my phone, which was sitting on the desk next to my bed, and noticed that there was a green light flashing on and off, which told me I had a text message.

I took my phone off the desk and after unlocking it, I noticed a message from a number I had never seen before. Curious, I opened it and started to read it.

 _"Yo Little Bunny!"_ I started before I rolled my eyes and continued.

 _"You might be wondering who I am and how did I get this number. The answer to those is my name is Peter Whitlock, brother to a certain vampire that has just left you and the Cullens in Forks and I'm a mere simple, humble vampire that just knows shit."_

I blinked in confusion at the last name but I no doubt knew who he was referencing, which made even more curious about this "Peter" character.

 _"Look, reason I am contacting you is because Jasper is going to need you. I'm sure you know by now that you two are mates but I don't think he does yet so I'm going to help you out in having him realize this during our trip. That is going to be tough because I know he won't want to think about Forks or you due to his guilt but I will try to make him see reason."_

 _"Now, you might be asking "Oh, you handsome Vampire, why are you helping us?" Well, the answer is simple. Reason I'm helping you guys out is because I want to see him happy and I also want to see you happy and that ain't gonna happen with you two separated…Well…As far as I know. I mean…I've never been super far from my mate so this is all new for me!"_

A look of disbelief appeared on my face at all of this.

How in the hell did these vampires not know how the mating process or the downsides of being without your mate work? I would think that they would know all about this.

Then again, vampires not knowing about this stuff must be a thing because Carlisle made a book about it.

 _"So with all of that said, I have a road to hit with my brother and wife so if you have any questions, please call me as soon as you can!"_

"Love Peter," I said out loud before I sat there for a moment. Should I call him? Will he be busy? I don't know but he knows Jasper and I…

I paused.

And "I" what?

Peter said it himself in this text. Jasper wouldn't want to talk to me because of his guilt. Did I just want to know he was safe? Did I want to talk to him? What did **I** want?

I stared at the phone for a little bit longer before I said "The hell with it. No sense in being indecisive any longer."

And then I hit the "Call" button.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada  
Remy and Ann Marie's Mansion  
Peter Whitlock_**

So…Out of the many decades that I've been living, I never figured a full out Vampire War was going to break out in Vegas of all places.

But here I am, in the middle of tearing off the head of two vampires while my vampire allies battle Remy and Marie's forces.

Has it even been a day since we came to Vegas before we got into this mess?

Eh, it's better than the Wisconsin incident.

I grabbed the heads and slammed one head against the gut of one vampire and slammed the second head to the back of his head, sending the vampire to the ground.

I then threw the two heads at a vampire that was about to strike at Mike, who was in the midst of battling with another vampire. I ran forward and leapt off the ground and kicked a vampire in the head.

I got back on my feet and ran forward and slammed my forearm against the neck of another vampire, sending her to the ground before I caught the arm of another vampire that was about to strike me and pulled him down and slammed my elbow into his face.

I got up to my feet and avoid a wild tackle and responded by slamming my knee into the vampire's rather ugly face.

"Will this ever end?" I asked myself in annoyance before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Hoping it was the Major, I slipped my phone out of my pocket without looking at the number and pressed answer before I said "Major, give me some good news!"

 _"Who is the Major?"_ a familiar yet new voice asked, which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Bella?!" I exclaimed as I dashed backwards away from three vampires coming towards me. "Not that I'm not glad to hear from you but this is kind of the wrong time!"

 _"Oh!"_ Bella said. _"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were busy! I should've just waited until tomorrow."_

"Don't sweat it! You didn't know that we're going through a vampire war right now," I replied as I leapt over a vampire, grabbed the back of her head elbowed her in the jugular as hard as possible.

 _"VAMPIRE WAR?!"_ Bella exclaimed in horror before she shouted _"Is Jasper ok?! Where is he?! Do you need me to send the Cullens?!"_

I mentally sneered at my big mouth and immediately ducked a lunging vampire before I replied with "Don't sweat it Bella, Its nearly over and he's fine. I'll even take a picture of him when it's all done and no thanks. This is our battle. No sense in getting anyone else in it."

 _"You better or else I'm not going to be very pleased that my mate perished before he found out I was his mate. Also, how the hell will he realize it?"_ Bella asked, a tone of voice slightly pessimistic.

I tripped up a vampire that had stumbled near me and slammed my foot on his face and said "A lot of worse and possibly punches. Now I'll call you when this is all over. I promise you that."

 _"Ok…"_ Bella responded gently before she added _"Be safe, all of you."_

"Come on, your talking to the brother of the Major. We'll be safe. No worries!" I said, putting on a cheerful tone to take the edge out of her worries. It seemed to work because she let out a small chuckle before the call disconnected.

I slipped the phone in my pocket and said "I do hope so at least…"

Major better do what he needs to do because things are still dire here.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada  
Streets of Vegas  
Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

I weaved back side to side to avoid crashing into slow moving cars as I tried to catch up with Remy and Marie's ride which while I was getting closer by the second, was still fairly far off.

I gritted my teeth and amped up my speed to force this motorcycle to go as fast as humanly possible. Soon, the lights all around me began to blur and the sounds began to become muffled as I was going at top speed.

I was lucky that there were not many police around as I blatantly broke the law by going 100 in a 35 but if that was the case, they would have been pulled over a long time ago by the way they were speeding.

This thing was fast, almost too fast because not only did I catch up to them in record time, I actually surpassed them in this bad boy, and knowing that I did, I hit the breaks hard and twisted the bike to the left to fully turn it around before revving it up twice and driving towards them again.

It was a game of chicken at this point.

Who was going to veer off the road, me or them?

Unfortunately for them, I was fully willing to crash into them to stop them. They had done what really not many people had and that was piss me off. It's one thing to come after me but to hunt down my family and not only kill them but desecrate the remains of the already deceased?

I was going to make an example out of them that no one In the vampire world will never, ever forget.

Once I got close enough, I could feel the fear coming off both of them when they realized that I was not going to stop and I knew that they were going to veer off but I was not going to give them the chance.

Pushing the speed of this bike at its maximum, I gritted my teeth and waited for the perfect opportunity and just as Remy began to turn, I lifted my bike onto the back wheel before I leapt off, causing the rider-less bike to slam into the passenger side where Marie sat, causing a very large explosion.

I flew backwards and slammed back first into a van, which then tipped over and fell to its side and for a moment I laid there. Truth be told, this was one of the main reasons that I was glad to be a vampire.

Our bodies are very durable but that stunt could have gone way worst for me had I not abandoned ship sooner. I pulled myself out of the wreck and stood on my two feet and walked to the burning car, which had collided into a pole.

I could see Remy was out of the car and he was only staring into it with an arm in both of his hands. I could only smell his scent so it seemed that my stunt had instantly took out Marie.

Good.

That made my job so much easier.

"One down," I said out loud as I cracked my knuckles, taking my time in getting to him.

Remy's head lowered as he gripped the hand, his teeth bared in fury. He then turned to me and it was then a felt a large amount of rage pouring from him. I could have choked on it if I was a lesser vampire but I wasn't.

"Did I do that?" I asked coldly as I stood there, observing the flames roaring in front of the vampire. "It must be cruel…To have you mate snuffed out without warning…unable to do anything…I wonder if your victims felt the same way," I said.

Remy stood up from his spot and sat the arm down before he roared out in fury before he ran towards me at a speed that somewhat surprised me.

I found myself being taken off my feet from his tackle and soon felt my body colliding into a wall, which gave away to allow me to illegally enter the building. Remy slammed me on my back but I placed my foot against his stomach and kicked him off of me, which sent him crashing against the wall.

I got back to my feet and quickly turned around to see him grabbing large medicine ball and igniting it with energy before he threw it towards me.

I quickly dove over the counter and the minute the ball hit the ground where I was, which caused it to explode on impact.

I found myself flying away from the counter and through the wall to a backroom of sort. I got back up on my feet and rolled to the side to avoid the several energy filled weights that were coming my way, each weight exploding upon impact.

I leapt over the counter and ducked another weight as I ran towards Remy and just as he was about to toss a barbell, I grabbed a large weight from the ground and slammed it in his face, shattering it against his face while sending him through a wall, sending him out into the street.

I jumped out of the hole and ran towards Remy and skidded into a kneeling position while slamming my elbow into his face, sending his head whipping back to the ground.

I then grabbed his arm and pulled on it sharply and just as he was gathering energy into his hand, I was fully able to rip his arm from his body. Remy screamed in agony and rage but I quickly slammed his dismembered arm on his face before I swung to his other arm and pulled it off as well, which caused him to yell louder.

I moved to his legs and lifted his right leg and pressed my foot between his legs and ripped his right leg off and he howled in agony.

I had to admit, I enjoyed his wails far more than I should have but for this asshole…I'm going to savor this moment. Not just for me, but for all of those he had killed following Maria's orders.

"So tell me something Remy," I said as I knelt down to his head. "How does it feel to get your ass thoroughly kicked like this?"

"Fuck you!" Remy shouted angrily but I merely smirked and walked to his pants and pulled out a cellphone from his pocket and flipped through it before I found the name I was looking for.

I smirked and pressed the call button and it was then I grabbed Remy's limbless body and lifted him off the ground and walked towards the blazing fire and when I heard a familiar voice say _"Remy…I didn't think you'd be calling me again."_

I kneeled down on the ground as and sat the phone near his mouth and ripped his left leg off, which caused him to scream in pure torture. I could hear Maria shout _"What the hell?!"_ from the shout and it was then I grabbed the phone and placed it to my ear.

"That was Remy, the one you ordered to kill my family line. I would say that it was hard to render him defeated like this but I would be lying." I then grabbed Remy's head and tossed him into the flames, which caused his screams to get higher.

"I want you to listen to his screams and remember them very well because I will make sure I get to listen to yours," I told her before I threw the phone near his screaming head.

I could hear the sounds of police coming nearby and I said "I need to get back to the mansion to the others."

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. Hope it wasn't too bad for my return to this fic after so long. The next chapter will actually be the legit end to the Vegas stuff along with checking in on another Vampire so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	16. Chapter 15

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter!

Jasper: And where have you been?

Rain: Just very sick. Hospital type of sick but I'm back and better than ever so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 _ **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts**  
 **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**  
 **Remy and Ann Marie's Mansion**  
 **Jasper Hale Whitlock** _

Remy and Marie were gone.

It took a little bit and a lot of property damage but I was able to get it done. Surprisingly, it was far easier than I really expected it to be but that is how I am.

I don't bullshit when there is a threat.

I go in, I get the job done and then I get out.

It's one of the attributes that Maria loved about me back when I served with her.

Maria…

It had been decades since I heard her voice. Despite my show of bravado, something about hearing her after so long sends non-existent shivers down my spine but I meant what I told her.

She gave the order to destroy my family line because I left to find a better life from the constant rage of war and death.

But for now, I have other matters to attend before I start a war with her.

I skidded to a stop in front of the mansion of the deceased vampire pair and was immediately met with sight of dozens of limbs and headless torsos thrown all over the place.

"Major!" Peter's voice suddenly rang out, which caused me to turn my head towards the entrance door of the mansion and there was Peter, leaning against the door, his clothes torn in several places with his cellphone in his right hand.

I saw him lift up the phone at my direction before he lowered it, pressed a button and then waved me to come over. I nodded and walked to Peter as I said "I see the battle went well."

Peter let out a chuckle as the two of us shared a fist bump when I got close enough as he replied "It was touch and go but all of a sudden, all of the vampires we were fighting decided to cut their losses and ran off."

I sat down on the stairs and ran my right hand through my hair as I asked "Any loses?"

"Five of the vampires that came to help us lost a few limbs but we're all ok," Peter replied, which made me smile in relief before I realized something.

Where was Mike?

I turned to Peter and asked "Where is Mike?"

Peter pointed behind him and answered "Went to find his daughter. The minute they bailed, he went to go find her."

"And found her I have," Mike suddenly said, causing both Peter and I to look backwards to see Mike standing with a teenage looking girl with dirty blond hair and exhausted crimson eyes, a large red and gold blanket draped around her body.

"Thank goodness. I thought that we were too late," Peter said to Mike as he gave a small wave to the girl, who offered him a tiny smile.

"We nearly were," Mike said, anger barely held back but his anger quickly faded away when his daughter moved closer to him. "But before they could start the session…You two happen to get here."

Mike then moved away from Lena before he bowed to Peter and I as he said "I can't thank either of you enough for helping me…I have no idea what could have occurred had you two not knocked on my door."

I waved off his thanks and said "We were going to go after Remy and Marie to begin with. Helping you out was a damn good bonus. You don't have to thank us for that."

Mike rose up and said "I still can't thank you either of you enough."

Peter gave a carefree smile and said "As a famous pair of animals once said, Hakuna Matata."

All of us chuckled at this and just then, a slim red corvette drove up and in the car was Maryse, with Amélie in the backseat. Mike smiled and ushered his daughter's whose eyes were glistening with venom.

She turned to him as quick just for Mike to kiss her forehead and whisper "Go on, they've been waiting for you." Lena gave him a bright smile before she turned to Peter and gave him a hug, which he returned with a laugh and immediately after, she launched herself at me for a hug, which I returned.

"Thank you guys," Lena told us after removing herself from my embrace.

"Anytime," I told her before she ran off, leaving the three of us alone.

"Remember...If anything happens, call me and I'll come running," Mike said with a smile.

I gave a wry grin and said "Trust me, I have a good feeling we'll be needing you soon."

"All the more reason to take my number down then," Mike replied cheekily with a grin before he gave us his number, which Peter and I put in our phones but once we were done, Peter's phone began to ring.

"It's Alice…" Peter stated in surprise, which caused me to look at him in surprise as well.

Alice...What was she doing calling Peter of all people?

"Answer it," I told him with a small, reassuring smile on my face. Despite the fact that I had to leave them, I didn't have any qualms about Peter or Charlotte talking to any of them. But I am surprised that Alice and Peter talk, considering they despised each other during our time together.

Peter nodded and answered the phone while putting it on Speaker phone and said "Talk to me Pixie Stick."

 _"I have to say, I am impressed at the quickness of this situation,"_ Alice chirped cheerfully, which made the three of us smile for a moment before she said _"But because of this night, some serious shifts in the future have occurred."_

"Shifts in the future?" Mike asked before he turned to Peter and asked "She can see the future?"

Peter nodded in response before vocally adding "Yes. You get used to it."

"Ah...Wow..." Mike said with wonder in his voice.

"Alice, what happens?" I asked while crossing my arms.

 _"Well Jazz, what you three just did was take down one of Maria's top forces in the US. She is going to respond by throwing all of her resources into taking everyone attached to you guys down. I can't say when because the timeline keeps shifting."_

"All of us?" Mike asked softly.

 _"All of you,"_ Alice responded gravely. _"When I mean all of you, I mean every single Vampire in Vegas needs to book it and get out of the country because from what I saw if you don't, no one gets spared."_

"That is going to take some doing but I can work with that," Mike said glumly before he then said "Well, since she will be hunting us all down, what can we do?"

 _"I don't know yet. all I know is that she has a large army and that we, as of right now, can't do anything to combat it. We'd all be slaughtered if we tried. Best you can do is get out of Vegas...And I would even say the country itself until we get any further plans going. And that means you two as well!"_

"Understood," I said with a firm tone in my voice. I knew Maria was going to strike back like the Empire but for Alice to see something like this so quickly unnerves me. I guess it goes to show how much she truly wants Peter, Char and I dead.

 _"Good. Now get going on this. Mike, I already know your number so I shall keep you informed of anything that changes. Alice out!"_ Alice chirped before she ended the call, leaving the three of us in silence.

"Well..." Mike said with a grin. "I guess we'll have to keep in touch. You guys head on out," Mike then turned his head to the mansion and said "I still have some work to do here with the others before we leave."

Peter and I nodded and after a handshake from the two of us, Peter and I waved at the females in the car before dashing off into the dawn

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada  
The Bellagio Hotel  
Peter Whitlock_**

Great Scott, that was heavy.

So Maria is already getting started on trying to wreck our shit. That is just perfect on so many levels. I mean, we are hardly on our journey and already, things are getting dire. Ah well, its not as if Char, Major and I haven't been in this situation before.

I mean, we survived the Wisconsin incident after all and if we can survive that shit show, we can survive anything.

Major and I opened the doors to our suite and the moment we did, I yelled "Honey, we got to move pronto!"

Seconds later, the doors to the bedroom exploded and Charlotte flew out of it and slammed into the two of us, sending all three of us to the ground. "What the hell?!" I shouted in alarm.

Charlotte got to her feet and said "You idiots had me worried! The last time I saw you was at ten. Its now five in the morning! News reports talking about multiple explosions throughout the city. Helicopters everywhere and also two charred bodies in a car wreck!"

Major blinked in confusion before checked his watch and murmured "Holy shit, she's right..."

"Oh wow," I added. "I had no idea it had gotten so late."

Charlotte leaned up and said "I don't know what happened and right now, I really want to murder you two so what do you say in your defense?"

"In our defense..." Major began while lifting up his right index finger. "We had to fight in a vampire war..."

Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise at the little fact before she murmured "Explain..."

After she got up from off of us and we were able to get to the couch, Major and I explained everything that had occurred after we left here and by the time we were done, she was shocked into silence. "So in short, Maria wants us deader than before and all Pixie wants us to do is leave the country until we're ready?" Charlotte summarized.

Major nodded and leaned back into the couch and replied "That's right. I mean, it will give us an ample chance to train Jessamine once she awakens to her new life. Plus, it'll give me a chance to work on controlling my bloodlust as well. But in short, we really have no choice. We are not ready to attack her yet...But when we are, we're going full force in destroying our shared demon..."

Charlotte nodded in thought before she let out a sigh and said "Man...What turned out to a vacation has now gone into us running and preparing for war with Maria..." She then looked at us and smirked, something that Major and I grinned at. "Ah well, things are going to get mighty interesting."

Major smirked as well "Then lets get going. We might be weak now but when its time, Maria won't know what hit her."

I nodded in agreement but I couldn't help but realize that things were going to be a lot more troublesome.

"But wait..." Charlotte suddenly said, causing both Major and I to look at her where she then asked "How are we going to get Jessamine out of the place without drawing suspicion? I mean, her family was murdered and she's MIA..."

Oh...Oh jeez...

I totally forgot about that.

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California  
Edward Cullen_**

Jasper always said that when he travels, he lets the wind guide him and after hours of driving, the wind has guided me here to Los Angeles, California.

The city of blinding lights.

Out of all the places I could have gone, why in the world did I come to this one? No vampire would be out here in this place while the sun is at its highest but maybe this is what I needed. Forks was always cloudy and rainy.

Maybe a little sunlight can cheer me up.

But I must look foolish out here. Its nearly eighty degrees and I'm out here in a pair of shorts, sunglasses, some sneakers and a grey hoodie. Alice and Rosalie would laugh if they saw how..."Basic" I looked but I felt comfortable.

Sure I missed my suit and other stuff clothes but this felt nice. Even if a little out of my element. But now that I am out here, I wonder what do I do? Do I just enjoy the sights here or what? This is honestly only my second time in LA, the first being way back in the 1950's and I will say, it has become a sight to see but I'm so used to...I hate the word, but brooding that now that I'm trying to remove myself from that, I feel lost.

What do I do?

As walked down the crowded sidewalk deep in thought, I happened to look up just as someone collide into me with a yelp, which caused my glasses to fall off onto the ground. Alarmed, I knelt down to the person and asked "Are you ok?"

But when she looked up at me with a sheepish smile, I recognized that face all too well from that tiny town in Washington.

Angela Weber...

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I sure hope so, it took a while to get out. So until the next chapter...

Mario: See you next time!


	17. Chapter 16

Rain: And I am back with a new chapter for you guys! This chapter will primarily deal with Edward as well as Bella so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

 _ **Los Angeles, California**_  
 _ **Edward Cullen**_

"Well, isn't this a great surprise!" Angela said with a wide smile on her face as she stared up at me, her petite hand in mine. I pulled her up off the ground, careful of my strength and nodded with a small smile at her.

"It is. What are you doing way out here?" I asked her curiously.

Angela smiled and answered with "Well, my family usually comes to California to visit family during this time for my grandpa's birthday. What I am surprised about is you! I thought you always stayed in Forks."

I chuckled a bit.

Always so curious.

It was almost endearing.

"I do but I realized that maybe it was time for me to branch out more," I replied.

Angela nodded as she murmured "I see, I see..." before she looked around me and asked "I'm surprised Bella isn't here with you. Where is she? Back at the hotel you guys are staying at?"

A look of sadness appeared on face but I quickly masked it up into a look of aloofness but I wasn't quick enough to change it because her curious look changed into a saddened one. "Oh...Did something happen between you two?" She asked softly.

"We...Broke up," I answered after a moment of silence.

Angela gasped in surprise at this news and said "No way. You guys always looked so happy...That is terrible..."

I didn't have to read her mind to see that she was genuine in her being upset but I laughed softly and replied "Its alright. We just found out that we aren't compatible. Sure we fought quite a bit before we realized it but its better this way."

Angela looked unsure at this but she nodded and said "If you're sure. Well, since you're all by yourself and I'm here kinda by myself, why don't we hang out together for today? It'll be nice to get a chance to spend time with you plus, with you just breaking up with Bella...I have a feeling that you don't want to be alone."

I stared at her long and hard.

Normally, I would rebuke her offer, stating that I needed to be alone and whatnot but considering that I want to step out of my brooding nature, I think I'll take her up on her offer. Besides, from her mind, I don't hear any underlying scheme or plot.

She just wants to hang out with me.

Besides...How could I deny those eyes?

"Truth be told...I'd rather not be alone. I'd be happy to hang out with you today," I replied with a slightly wider smile.

Angela beamed at me and said "Awesome. So tell me, is this your first time in LA?"

I nodded and it was sorta true.

I haven't been here in decades and it's almost unfamiliar to me.

"Great. Well then, you follow me and I will show you around my stomping grounds. First stop, the Hollywood Walk of Fame," Angela said to me before she grabbed my hand pulled me along, with me allowing her to pull me.

"The Hollywood Walk of Fame?" I questioned.

Angela looked back at me and replied "Yeah, before I bumped into you, I was heading there. Its where Hollywood put their best and brightest. Its a huge honor. You really must have never been here if you didn't know about it. Welp, that is about to change!"

Her smile was infectious because I found myself smiling as well.

After running a few blocks, the two of us were finally at the very beginning of the Walk of Fame and I was immediately surprised. What was so honorable about having people step on your star?

"So now that we are here, what were heading here to do?" I asked Angela, who was pulling out her digital camera.

"Well, anytime my family comes to LA, I always come here to play "Find the Stars!" Its basically me looking for very specific stars for the celebrities that have come and gone. I've done this for a few years and it never gets old."

"How interesting. I used to do the same thing when I was younger...Just not with the Walk of Fame," I told her.

"Oh? How did you do it?" She asked curiously.

"I used to visit cemeteries and see if I could find people with the same last night," I replied. "A bit morbid I know."

"Not at all...I...I used to do the same," She responded with a small smile on her face, which made me blink in surprise. I heard the surprise in her mind but I didn't expect for her to have done what I used to do in my youth.

How surprising.

The two of us shared a smile before she murmured "Time to start I suppose...Let's look for the Rugrats' Star first."

I nodded, not exactly sure what Rugrats even was.

"Aww neat! I found the Rugrats Star!" Angela said excitedly as she leaned down and took a picture of the star on the ground. As of this moment, we were searching for specific stars on Hollywood's Walk of Fame.

From what she explained, whenever she would come here, she would make a game out of finding certain people on the walk of fame without looking them up.

Now, for me, I could easily just cheat and find them with no problem but I decided to take my time. It had been decades and so much of this city was brand new to me so I wanted to explore it. Besides, this was...fun.

"What other star were we to look for while we were over here?" I asked her as I gazed at the ground below me, gazing for the next name on her list.

"Melvyn Douglas," Angela responded as she also looked around on the ground. "He was a leading man in Hollywood. Played in quite a few films including my personal favorite, "Being there" with Peter Sellers."

"What's it about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, its about a simple guy who has no real knowledge of the real world being kicked out of his home and he's pushed into political stuff. My mom and grandma adores this movie and of course, it's mine as well," Angela replied with a smile on her face.

"I've never seen it before," I told her.

"Then if you want, we can watch it together sometime," She said with a rather charming smile, which made me smile in return. It was then I saw the star we were looking for and said "I found the star."

Angela's eyes lit up and quickly ran to my side to snap the picture before she leaned up into an upright position and said "And that finishes up my "Quest for the Stars" now come on, there is still more to see!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and followed her. From the beach to the Hollywood sign, Angela showed me all around this vast city until the two us sat on a bench, her truly exhausted and me feigning my own, both of us watching the sunset.

"Thank you for showing me the sites of this city. I never realized how great this place was," I told her genuinely. I was truly grateful for her showing me around the city and making it entertaining as well. "You were the perfect tour guide."

Angela laughed softly and said "I do try."

Truth be told, I don't think she had to try at all.

It was weird spending time with another human female without Bella.

It almost felt that I was betraying her in a sense due to me hanging out with another human female but there was something fetching about Angela and yet, I couldn't explain what it was.

"Man, I am exhausted," Angela said with a yawn. "I should get home but I am too tired to move."

"I can drive you home if you like?" I offered but she merely smiled and shook her head but I quickly retorted with "I'd feel too guilty leaving you while I get in my car and drive off. Please, allow me to try a gentleman."

Angela giggled and said "I don't think you have to try to hard to be one...I accept your gentleman-ship and your ride back home."

I smiled and stood up from the bench and held out a hand to her. Her hand melded into mine and I slowly pulled her to her feet.

The two of us gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before we shared a smile and began to walk to where I had parked my car.

We soon reached my car and after opening the passenger door for her, I slipped into the driver's seat, started the car and drove off, making sure to follow her directions until I stopped in front a moderately sized cream white two level house.

"And we're here," I said after I ran to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Angela gave me a grateful smile and said "Thank you, Sir Edward. You are a model gentleman," before she gave a quick curtsy, which made me laugh and give her a brief bow.

"It was as honor, Lady Angela," I replied before we both stood upright and laughed slightly. How strange...I promised myself that I would try to be more open and outgoing instead of brooding but with her, it seemed natural to me to be this happy.

I had never felt this way before...Not even with my family.

"So...What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked me curiously.

"Well...I don't know honestly. I figured I would just roam around," I explained before I asked "Why?"

Angela seemed to flush a bit under my curious gaze and replied "Well if you aren't doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Queen Ann with me?" I opened my mouth to answer, she continued with "My family thinks the place is haunted so they won't go with me and I know you just broke up with Bella and I'm sure you have a lot of stuff on your plate to want to hang out with me aga-"

"I would be honored," I told her, stopping her in her tracks.

Angela looked up with me stunned look on her face as she said "Really?"

"Really," I responded honestly. "I mean, I'm still new here and you know this place well. Besides, I had fun today and...I would like to see you again."

Once again, her infectious smile over took her face, which instantly made me smile as well, as she said "Great! Well, now that you know my place, we can begin our adventure tomorrow morning if you like...Say around seven-ish?"

I nodded before I said "Here, why don't I give you my number? That way, you can reach me when you're ready."

She nodded and after we traded numbers, she smiled and said "I'll see you tomorrow Edward!"

I waved to her as she went into her house and I couldn't help but smile as I got into my car.

I had made a lot of bad choices when it came to Bella that in hindsight, I realize was terrible. I won't allow myself to make that same mistake again.

* * *

 _ **Forks, Washington**_  
 _ **Alice Cullen**_

"So you spoke to Peter?" I asked Bella as the two of us walked out of the grocery store. Bella had invited me to come shopping with her for Charlie and during that time, Bella told me what had happened after she stopped crying that Jasper had left.

"Yeah, apparently they were fighting a vampire war? Can you believe that?" Bella said with a frown on her face. "See, Jasper is away for a few weeks and already, mass havoc!" Bella shouted out before she grumbled and said "And I'm sure its only going to get worse before it gets better."

I grinned at her cute, pouting face and replied "He'll be fine. He, Peter and Charlotte are tougher than you think."

"I hope so...I've been waiting for Peter to contact me but he hasn't yet," Bella noted as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and added "It's just so strange...I'm still coming to terms about what Jasper did and what Edward said...As well as my realization that Jasper is my mate. What can I do to keep myself busy?"

I titled my head in thought and opened my mouth to answer but then I caught it.

That familiar scent.

Desert Rose...

I quickly pulled Bella into a bush, with her yelping in surprise as I did so. The moment she was pulled into the bush, I covered her mouth and said "Shhh..."

Bella's eyes narrowed in confused annoyance while I narrowed my eyes.

There she was.

That girl I had met in the cemetery with the wonderful scent.

She was eating in the restaurant across the street from the bush where Bella and I were currently hiding.

I could feel Bella squirming against me but then she stopped and suddenly, the brat licked my palm!

I removed my palm from her mouth with a surprised look while she gave me a devious grin. "Sorry but I wanted to breath somewhat easier," Bella told me before she asked "So why are we hiding?"

"Because of her," I replied while pointing through the bush to where the girl sat.

Bella quirked her brow and said "Her? I know her."

My eyebrows rose in surprise as I turned to face Bella. "You do?!" I whisper/shouted at her.

Bella nodded and said "Yeah. That's Leah Clearwater."

Leah Clearwater.

Heh, such a cute name.

"My dad is dating her mom. Her mood whips faster than hair in the wind but she's pretty chill otherwise. Her brother Seth is the best," Bella continued but she then turned to me and said "So why are you hiding from Leah?"

"I-I'm not hiding," I told her but my voice came out a little bit light. Truth be told, I didn't know why I was hiding. I didn't know why Leah's scent was driving me wild. I didn't know why I seemed drawn to her but I was.

I just needed to figure out why.

I turned around to face the window again but she was gone.

But the sweet scent was stronger than ever.

I was almost drowning in it.

"Ah, so you two are the ones spying on me," her confidant voice rang out behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Leah standing over the bush with her arms crossed against her black tank top and a pair of blue jeans, a brown bomber jacket wrapped around her hips.

"But the question I wonder is...Why?"

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will deal with Leah, Alice and Bella as well as Team Jasper so until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	18. Chapter 17

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter for The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts And this chapter will venture between Leah, Bella and Jasper so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 _ **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts  
Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **La Push  
Leah Clearwater**_

"Wow, A vampire war in Vegas? That's impressive. Kinda wish I was there to see it," I noted with awe in my voice as me and the pack sat in our meeting area, which was currently my basement due to our normal meeting place being repaired.

Stupid electrical issues.

Late last night after I got home from the Cemetery, Sam had received news from our packmate Quil, who was in Vegas on vacation with his folks, that there was some sort of Vampire war that had occurred there which caused the deaths of many Vampires as well as some humans.

So the minute the sun crept over the horizon, Sam called us to a meeting and relayed what had happened and truth be told, I was glad he did. My dreams were being invaded by _her._

The short bloodsucker...

Ever since last night, she has been the only thing on my mind and I can't figure out why so Sam's bullshit was a perfect thing to distract me from thoughts of her.

"This isn't amusing Leah," Sam told me with a firm tone. "We can't have those leeches starting wars in a highly populated city."

I shrugged at this and leaned back in my chair and replied "Washington is our main priority. There are many shifters like us in the world. We aren't the Worldwide Vampire Police Force. Why should we get involved in this?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose while Embry let out a soft laugh and said "Sorry Sam but she has a point you know. Besides, even if we were, we would have to stretch our numbers very thin to even check it out."

Sam shook his head and replied "The reason it matters is because a Cullen was seen in Vegas when this all went down."

Oh.

That's interesting but again, I don't see what the huge deal is and I voiced as much when I said "Yeah, so? It's not like we're their owners. We don't have to watch their every move outside of Washington. Hell, outside of Forks."

"But we do," Sam retorted. "The moment those blood suckers came here, they triggered our changes into humanity's protectors. If there is a Cullen out there causing a war, we can't let that go unpunished. We have to go to Vegas and get to the bottom of this at once."

""Humanity's Protectors?" Brah, we aren't the Avengers," Seth chimed in, which made me chuckle in amusement. "I mean, last I checked, we change into wolves, not into Norse gods, A super solider, amazing spies, A radioactive super beast or a-"

"Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist," Embry followed up with a small grin. "Sure, the Cullens being here gave us all this amazing ability but at the same time, we don't even know all the facts. All we know is that a Cullen was there and that there was a Vampire war. What if the Cullen wasn't even a part of it? We would just be starting a witch hunt over nothing."

"We just need to gather all of the facts before we settle on anything," I concluded, with Embry nodding beside me.

Sam nodded in agreement and said "I'm glad you agree because I'll be sending you three to investigate what happened."

"Um...No," I responded immediately. "There is no way on this God Green Earth am I stepping foot into that mess."

Seth nodded in agreement and added "I agree with her."

Embry just looked surprised at the mission before he shook his head and added "Besides, Native Americans in Las Vegas, home of bad decisions? That's a stereotype I don't want to add onto."

"You three have no say in the matter. You three are to go to Vegas at the end of this week and investigate. If the Cullen was responsible for this war, I then want you to hunt that Cullen down. Am I Understood?" Sam commanded, an air of authority around him.

"Yes sir!" the three of us responded in unison before I blinked in surprise and then scowled at Damn his Alpha voice.

Sam smirked and said "Good, you have a week to prepare. Meeting adjourned."

I quickly got off my chair and stormed over to him and shouted "You can't just force us to do this."

Sam, who had his back turned to grab his cell, turned back to face me and replied "And yet I just did. Alpha privileges. You'll understand one day."

"You arrogant asshole," I said as I grabbed him by the collar with both hands. "Just because you are the Alpha, doesn't mean you have infinite control over us!"

"Amp down Leah," Seth said as he grabbed my left arm, his eyes pleading for me to release him but I couldn't, I was so pissed off at this dick.

There are many things that piss me off but nothing pisses me off more than someone forcing me to do shit I don't want to do and because of him being Alpha, I'm forced to do just that.

Its bullshit!

"Listen to your brother Leah and stand down," Sam commanded with narrowed eyes. I felt my hands shaking as a growl left my lips but I began to loosen my hold on Sam's collar, despite wanting to rip his head off of his shoulders but hearing his command made my hands loosen from his shirt collar.

"Yes Alpha Uley..." I managed to say through my angry growl before I lowered my hands and just stared at his firm looking face.

So this is what we devolved to then huh?

From two people in love to him ordering me around without caring about what I wanted...The pain in my heart increased as I stared at his unflincing gaze but I didn't want him to see me cry over him. No, I won't waste anymore tears over this bastard.

Not one more.

I released him fully before I turned around and stormed away from him, up the stairs, onto my motorcycle and drove out of the reserve. I needed away from this damn place...I need to go to my happy spot.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Forks - The Priestess Cafe  
Leah Clearwater**_

Ah, the Priestess Cafe...My home away from home...I tucked my biker helmet beneath my arm as I walked into cafe, the scent of coffee filling my nostrils.

Its so good.

One of the waiters, a rather cute freckled face girl with auburn colored hair and thick-framed, square glasses bounced up to me as she said "I knew you'd be in here eventually Clearwater."

"Well, I do like looking at your beautiful face Velma," I responded while giving her a teasing grin as she laughed.

Velma was a waiter here at the Priestess Cafe and one of my few friends out of the reserve. She always made sure I was well taken care of when I came here.

Velma smiled at me and replied with"Come on Clearwater, Your usual table, right?"

"You know it," I answered as I she lead me to a booth at the far end of the cafe, in front of the large window.

As I sat down, Velma placed a menu in front of me and said "Order when you're ready Clearwater."

I nodded but as she left I said "Oh, who is at the grill today? Is it Bravo?" Velma gave me an apologetic smile and I instantly groaned but nodded.

Bravo was Velma's blond, muscled dofus of a boyfriend but while he was super vain, he was nice in his jerky ways, a damn good cook and a loyal ass boyfriend to my nerdy looking waitress friend so I tend to tolerate the dorky man.

"Ah don't sweat it," I told Velma with a smile. "As long as he continues to cook his ass off and treats you right, he's got a friend with me. Tell him I said hi." Velma beamed and ran off to the back after I gave my order.

And that is where I sat alone with my thoughts...

So me, Embry and Seth will be taking our asses to Vegas to investigate what happened there...Where the hell would we even start? I wonder if Sam the boy wonder even thought of that. The fucking tool...Ordering us to do this without a shred of information from that idiot Quil.

But you know what? As pissed off as I am with Sam, I can't fully be angry at him. I should be angry at that Cullen who was in Vegas. Hell, I should be pissed at the Cullens themselves! If they hadn't bought their crystalline asses here, none of this would be going on with us.

We would be normal humans, I would be with Sam...I would still be able to have...I shook my head and murmured "Keep your mind away from that minefield..."

It was then I heard a rather familiar voice.

 _"Yeah, apparently they were fighting a vampire war? Can you believe that? See, Jasper is away for a few weeks and already, mass havoc!"_

That voice.

I've been hearing that voice more and more lately.

The little Swan as I like to call her.

But wait...Vampire war? Jasper? What the hell?

It was then I caught _her_ voice.

 _"He'll be fine. He, Peter and Charlotte are tougher than you think."_

Damn it!

I spent all night thinking about her and now here she was...But what confused me was her sent. Last night, she smelled like a regular vampire but now, there was a hint of peaches in her scent...

Damn it.

What the hell is going on?

I need to push that out of my head and focus on what I heard.

So Bella mentioned the Vampire War in Vegas, _she_ talked about three Vampires, one of them being Jasper, which I'm going to assume is the Cullen in Vegas but it was the last thing that made me take pause.

" _I'm still coming to terms about what Jasper did and what Edward said...As well as my realization that Jasper is my mate."_

Her mate...

The Cullen in Vegas, Jasper, is her mate...Bloodsuckers actually have mates...Interesting...I'll need to ask her more about this later.I turned my head and I noticed _her_ pull Bella into a bush and that made me chuckle as I overheard their conversation.

I smiled as I heard the leech stammer out that she wasn't hiding from me and I decided to surprise them while they were distracted. I left the cafe and sprinted across the street as quickly as possible and walked behind the bush they were hiding in and said "Ah, so you two are the ones spying on me. But the question I wonder is...Why?"

Bella and the bloodsucker turned around to face me with surprise on their faces but the Vampire...there was something else in her surprised expression...It made my heart flutter. I quelled that feeling in my stomach and said "I mean, I know I look damn good but to spy on me? I'm flattered."

Bella gave me a smile wave with a sheepish smile but the bloodsucker kept staring at me. I could feel my face heat up under her gaze but I kept my eyes locked on hers. My father always told me that the eyes were the window to ones soul and that all the questions you have for them could be answered with just a look.

Despite her being a damn Vampire, I could see a myriad of emotions in her eyes. Embarrassment, awe, confusion, lust...affection? And they were directed at me...But how...and why?

And why did these things I saw make my heart beat faster?

"Um..." Bella started, knocking both me and the Vampire out of our impromptu staring contest. "If you two are done eye-screwing each other..."

"I-I," The Leech stammered to Bella and I couldn't help but grin at her. I've never seen a Vampire flustered but she made it look so fucking cute.

Wait...

No!

"D-Don't be so lewd Bella," the Leech admonished, her eyes looking to me before they looked back at the ground again. I could feel my hand raise up to want to make her look me in the eyes but I managed to hold back that impulsive urge.

"So..." I began after forcing my voice to stay steady. "Why were you two spying on me?"

Bella snorted and replied "We weren't spying. We were walking and we happened to fall into the bush...That's all..."

Oh Honey, your bullshit excuse needs some work.

"Nice try," I retorted with a blank look on my face.

"It's t-true!" Alice stammed out as she stepped in front of Bella, her eyes looking up at me before she lowered her gaze once more.

Ha!

My hand barely moved this time around.

I couldn't help but smirk at her flustered expression and decided to be a bit more daring. I leaned down, my right cheek brushing against own as I whispered into her ear "I didn't expect a vampire to be so...flustered."

I heard her take an uneeded breath and I took the chance to take more of her scent in...God, I'm neutral to peaches but she is going to make me crave them greatly. "I'm not flustered," I heard her whisper, albeit in a rushed whisper but I could see her eyes look me.

I turned my head to get a look at her trembling lips and licked my lips. How can a Vampire have such alluring lips? Its like she's begging for me to claim them...

Whoa...Wait a minute!

I blinked and leaned away from her to get control of myself.

Reign it in girl.

You don't even swing like that. Not only girl on girl but she was a fucking Leech and I was her enemy.

And yet...There was something tempting about her. Something that made me ache to be as close to her as possible. I could see in her eyes, she had a a look of both relief and disappointment and truthfully, I felt the same way.

What was it about her that made me nearly do something dangerous?

"Um...You know what? I'm not going to question this," Bella said from beside us, causing both me and the Leech to glance at her briefly before I moved away from the pixie sparkly one.

"Its best you don't Bella," the Leech told her softly, her eyes gazing at me once more. "This is something of a developing issue between us."

"Yeah," I said in agreement, my voice firm. "Look, as long as the two of you weren't spying on me, I'm good I suppose..." Unable to think of anything else, I said "Well...Since I imposed on you both with my strange thoughts, why don't we go to the cafe across the street and have a drink?"

"I would love to," the Leech chirped up a little too quickly, which made my face heat up a bit. "What about you Bella? Wanna join us?" She asked our mutual friend, who smirked with a strange look in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Forks – Washington  
Bella Swan**_

"Y'know what? Sure. I haven't been to the Priestess Cafe before," I told Leah truthfully. I never even heard of this place before but from how it looks on the outside, it looked pretty neat.

Besides, I need to see what in the world was going on between Alice and Leah. Ever since Leah popped up, the two of them had been eye-screwing each other. I also noticed that when Leah got close, Alice looked as if she was drunk on desire.

I've never seen her look like that before.

I honestly felt like I was intruding on the two of them but my curiousity was ovcerbearing.

Leah smirked and said "Good girls. Follow me," before she ran across the street, with Alice and I following behind her but the moment I got to the sidewalk, my phone began to buzz.

I reached into my pocket and saw that Peter was calling me. "Hey, I'll meet you guys in there. Just give me a few minutes," I told the two of them. They both nodded at me and walked inside.

I licked my lips nervously and pressed the green phone button and held the phone to my ear and answered with "Hey Peter."

" _Hello Bells,"_ Peter's cheerful voice came from the other side. _"Sorry it took so long for me to call. Had to seperate from Char and the Major for a spell."_

"It's no problem," I replied then I let out a small laugh. "Truth be told, I'm surprised you called back after dealing with that Vampire war down there."

" _You kidding me? What you call a war, I call a Tuesday night delight,"_ Peter said with a cocky tone, which made me roll my eyes but I couldn't help but smile.

"So...How is he?" I asked before I winced. I should have asked how he was feeling or how this "Char" was feeling but my dumb self instantly asked about Jasper. I didn't want him to think I had a one track mind.

Peter laughed and said _"Straight to the point. I like that in a lady Bella. Major is out meditating outside."_

Meditating? Jasper meditates?

"Really?" I asked.

" _Oh yeah...Major does that when he needs to think. A lot of shit went down after we disconnected last night but no worries, things will be a-ok,"_ Peter said with cheerful tone and as much as I didn't want to believe him, I was swayed by his words.

But...Just hearing from Peter wasn't enough.

I wanted to speak to Jasper. I longed to hear his voice in real time, not in my dreams when he is leaving Forks...Leaving me...

"Peter...Can I please talk to him? Just for a little bit? I just...need to hear his voice..." I said softly, trying hard not to beg but I know that my voice tinged on desperate.

Peter was silent for a moment but he then replied _"I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet at least. We had to stop to hunt but we have to get out of the country like pronto. Give me some time, ok and I will make him call you myself...ok?"_

There was many ways I could respond to him but all of them sounded so selfish. Instead of going with my gut and asking why he left when he was my mate, I instead said "Alright...But I'll hold you to your promise Peter. After things have cooled down, please have him call. I need to hear him."

" _No worries. Scouts honor,"_ Peter replied before some sort of commotion was heard in the background and he shouted _"Oh shit, I gotta go! Talk later!"_

And before I could respond, the line went dead.

I lowered the phone from my head and stared at it then let out a sigh. Whatever happened over there, I just pray that it won't end in tragedy.

Wherever you are Jasper, please be smart and be safe...I need you back here with me in one piece...

* * *

 _ **Rundown Motel – Idaho  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**_

" _Wherever you are Jasper, please be smart and be safe...I need you back here with me in one piece..._ _."_

My eyes snapped open in alarm at the voice that had appeared in my head.

Bella.

This time, there was no denying it. It was her voice in my head. But it couldn't be. I was far away from her and yet I could hear her as clear as the blue sky above my head but the better question was why am I feeling better?

Ever since I left Forks, I've had this empty feeling in my chest where my heart was. It was like someone ripped it out and put half of it back but hearing her voice soothed me...It made that empty ache in my heart seem less unbearable than it was before.

Just like it did in Vegas.

But why?

Why did her voice soothe me so?

Why did it make me long to be by her side? If anything, I need to stay faraway from her to keep her safe, not endanger her by being near her. But at the same time...The longing in her voice...It calls out to me...

She misses me...I can hear it...Maybe I...No, I can't allow myself to falter now. I fucked up by nearly killing her. She should not have that longing in her voice for me. She should understand that I am nothing but a danger to her.

Maybe whatever the hell is going on will pass and she will forget about me...

I felt a pang in my chest at the thought.

I placed my hand to where my heart would be and gripped my shirt. Why did that thought hurt me so much?

It was as if I suddenly lost all the energy in my body at the mere thought of Bella forgetting who I was. But why? She should forget who I am for what I nearly did to her?

There it is again...That pang of pain.

Whatever the fuck is going on with me, Bella is the key...She is the only one that has made me feel this way in...Forever.

But what was this feeling and how was she involved in making me feel this way?

It was then I heard the window crash from behind me and when I turned around, I was greeted to the sight of Peter flying out of the wall of the Motel and landing on the ground, sprawled out a few feet away from me.

Seconds later, I felt this unbelieveable amount of pain and hatred coming from the Motel and then I saw her.

Standing in the hole of the Vampire made wall was Jessamine, and she looked down right feral.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. So Jasper has his hands full with a newborn and is also questioning what was going on with his thoughts of Bella. The next chapter will continue with Jasper and go to Alice afterwards so until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	19. Chapter 18

Rain: And I am back with brand new chapter of The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts and we last left off with Jessamine waking up and launching Peter out of the hotel room...So that is where we shall start! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 _ **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts  
Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **Rundown Hotel – Idaho  
Peter Whitlock**_

To go from the Bellagio Hotel to this rundown place was a sharp change but it would have to make due. It was in the middle of nowhere and that is where we had to be because this little girl Jessamine was about to finish her change and this was the furthest from the city.

Not to mention, we had to beat it out of Vegas as quickly as we could to get our way out of the country for now until we get a stronger army.

An army...The last time I was in an army, it was Maria's and now that we know she's been hunting us and our families down for so long, we have to stomp her out...But would we be able to do it?

That was the question.

"I tell you sweetheart, the next time we are in a town, we need to stay in a better place. There is no sign of life out here except for that kind old couple and their strange purple dog. I do wish not to feed off of them," Charlotte said as she sat in a rocking chair, her right leg bouncing up and down.

The sight of that made me smile. When we had first met, she always had that habit of bouncing her right leg and it only happened when she was deep in nervous about something. She said one of her last memories as a human was doing this very same action during a play she was watching.

I reached over and placed my hand on her right leg and rubbed it with my thumb, which made her smile at me. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering about the little one here," Charlotte said with a frown on her face with a nod of her head to the unconscious woman.

Jessamine had finally stopped breathing and her skin was now similar to ours. The reason we had to stop at this rundown motel in the first place due to her getting closer to completing her change.

And I didn't know about the Major and Charlotte but I did not want to be in a tight, confined space with a newborn baby Vampire.

Not a good look.

"She'll be just fine. Besides, what harm can she do on the bed?" I asked her as I got up on my feet where I then added "Now if you excuse me, I have a call to make."

"A call? To who I wonder," Charlotte said to me with a quirk of her right brow.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head sweetly and murmured "To one of our contacts for our flights. No need to be jealous."

Charlotte smacked my stomach with the back of her hand and said "I have no need to be jealous because my mate wouldn't dare flirt with someone not me...Especially knowing what he could lose..."

I could hear the teasing tone in her voice but it only put me on edge. She jokes but I know full damn well what she could do to me if I stepped out line. Sure, I could stop her but that would be something bad...

"Yes ma'am," I murmured before I quickly left the motel and ran a few feet away outside.

Now that I was somewhat far away, I can do this call without them knowing. I shouldn't be hiding this from my mate and my brother but this is for his own good. I see that this little human is going to save him from a dark path.

I had to keep it all on the down-low until its time. "Here goes nothing," I murmured to myself as I dialed that number and held the phone to my ear to hear it ring.

A few seconds later, I smiled when I heard her soft voice say _"Hey Peter."_

"Hello Bells," I replied cheerfully, my smile growing just a bit. "Sorry it took so long for me to call. Had to separate from Char and the Major for a spell."

" _It's no problem. Truth be told, I'm surprised you called back after dealing with that Vampire war down there,"_ Bella told me but in the background, I could hear Alice talking with some other girl in a hushed tone.

The hell was that about?

I shook my head and replied "You kidding me? What you call a war, I call a Tuesday night delight."

I could practically hear her eyes roll but I heard that small little giggle. Thought she could hide it.

Pretty sneaky.

" _So...How is he?"_ Bella asked me after a moment, her voice slow and hesitant.

I couldn't help but laugh at this."Straight to the point. I like that in a lady Bella. Major is out meditating outside."

" _Really?"_ She asked, surprise in her voice.

I nodded before I remembered she couldn't see it before I replied _"_ Oh yeah...Major does that when he needs to think. A lot of shit went down after we disconnected last night but no worries, things will be a-ok."

I honestly thought she was going to let it be but Bella surprised me when she said "Peter...Can I please talk to him? Just for a little bit? I just...need to hear his voice..."

I honestly don't know how to respond to her. I mean, she sounds so desperate to hear him, which I understand because being apart from your mate is torture but it didn't change the fact that I felt terrible for needing to deny her.

If I let her talk to him now, Jasper will only turn her away and fall deeper into the hole he's already in.

I can't let that happen...

Not yet...

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet at least. We had to stop to hunt but we have to get out of the country like pronto. Give me some time, ok and I will make him call you myself...ok?"

" _Alright...But I'll hold you to your promise Peter. After things have cooled down, please have him call. I need to hear him,"_ Bella responded after a few seconds, sounding upset.

Damn it Bella...Just a little while longer..."No worries. Scouts honor," I replied before a shit ton of hatred, pain and sadness rocked my core.

The fuck was that?

I then heard a large crash from behind me, which caused me to turn around to see my wife on the ground while Jessamine sat on top of her, her right arm in the air, posed to strike her.

I could even see wisps of red mist flowing from her nails.

"Oh shit, I gotta go, talk later!" I shouted into the phone before I hung it up and charged for her as fast as I could.

I barely managed to tackle Jessamine off of Charlotte's body just as the former was going to strike her downed form. The two of us rolled on the ground before she rolled to her feet and pulled me along to my feet.

She then growled in fury as she spun me around and tossed me through the corner connecting the ceiling and the wall together, which sent me into the air and the to the ground.

Thank god for nearly destructible bodies.

"Peter!" The Major's voice reached my ears as I leaned up off the ground to see the wall crumble from the damage of my body crashing through it.

"Major...She's awake..." I mumbled as she stepped through wall, the feelings I felt before rising.

It felt like was being smothered by it...But the thing is, I'm not the Major...I shouldn't be feeling these feelings but I am. And if I'm feeling them this strongly, the Major must be near second death from drowning in them.

I glanced at the Major and saw his face as cool as a cucumber.

The hell was going through his mind right now?

* * *

 _ **Rundown Motel – Idaho  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**_

It is strange to be standing in front of her like this.

The last time I saw her, she was just a frail human clinging to life but now...She was a strong Newborn Vampire but she looked feral and her emotions were pure black hole of negativity.

Hatred.

Sadness,

Self-loathing.

Pain.

I could sense these things flowing from her body, even without using my gift.

I could see red wisps flowing from her body as she hunched over, growling violently but it was her eyes that took me by surprise.

All of it was red...It was as if they were glowing.

Her irises, the whites in her eyes, all a bright red.

But I can't be nervous now.

While this was a little different, I have dealt with Newborns before...She will be no different.

"Jessamine, calm down. We are not here to hurt you at all," I told her as I lifted my left hand in a placating manner, trying to dampen her storm of hatred with some rays of calm but the dark feelings seemed to grow further.

"S-Stop it," She hissed out before she dashed towards me with some impressive speed. I side stepped the swipe of her right hand but she quickly turned around and tried to take a swipe of my face but I caught her hand.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to pull me forward and head-butt me in the middle of my forehead, hard enough to make me slightly dizzy from the blow. I took a step back to regroup and effortlessly dodged side to side, avoiding her face, yet sloppy swipes.

"We are not here to hurt you. If we wanted to do that, we would have left you to die that night in Vegas," I told her, stilling trying to force calmness onto her but once more, her emotions seemed to swallow my own and somehow, he movements quickened.

I was barely able to avoid a swipe of her left hand, which shredded the front of my shirt.

I took several step backwards and tore off my shirt while she hunched forward, venom dripping from her mouth as she growled lowly before she shouted "Stop trying to control my emotions!"

I quirked a brow.

How did she know?

Her rage grew, as did the wisps of red mist that flowed from her body and she once again charged forward but now, she was moving quicker, her swipes causing claw marks to appear on my lower left side, as well as my right thigh and left forearm.

The more she worked herself up, the further her abilities grew and it seemed to stem from her negative emotions.

Newborns were always in a frenzy once awakened but she seemed far too...enraged...I need to take her down before her rage destroys not only us, but her as well...

"If you do not calm down, I will make you," I warned her with narrowed eyes and barred teeth, focusing solely on the enraged Newborn in front of me.

Jessamine let out an enraged roar and launched herself towards me but this time, I met her in the middle and slammed my fist against her cheek, causing her head to whip back.

I quickly ducked a wide swipe and grabbed her stretched out arm and tossed her over my shoulder and onto the ground hard before I lifted my free hand, balled it into a fist and rammed it against her face, sending her head crashing further into the ground. I then grabbed her face and pulled her head out as I rose to my feet, spun my body and tossed her.

She crashed onto the ground left shoulder first but she rebounded off the ground and flipped to her feet and she dashed forward, her nails scraping the ground behind her. When she got close, she swung both arms upwards and managed to claw an "X" shape on my chest, which made me hiss in both pain and anger.

I retaliated by grabbing both arms and leaping off my feet and kicked her with both feet in the face but she didn't let go, which left me in the air with my feet firmly on her face and her arms in my firm grip.

In that moment, I wanted to do what I had done many times with newborns and rip her arms off and I even began to pull at her arms.

But then I stopped.

She doesn't deserve being disarmed like this, no matter how furious she was. "L-Listen," I growled out, trying to keep my anger at bay. "We saved your life in Vegas...When we didn't have to. We are not set to hurt you...Just stop and calm down...Let me calm you down..."

I could feel indecision within the heavy storm of anger. I was getting to her. I just needed to keep going. "Think back...The abandoned building...Those men, they were beating you to near death...I came and I killed them all to save you...The two you attacked...Peter and Charlotte, they bit you to save you from dying...remember..."

The anger began to ebb away as realization began to form within her.

Just a little bit more.

"That's right...Just remember back to that night and know that those men are gone and that you are now immortal. They failed in killing you," I told her as I loosened my hold as well, slowly placing one foot on the ground which was followed by my other foot.

The minute I saw her face, her bright crimson eyes were looking at me. "Y-You're Jasper...Jasper Whitlock..." She whispered.

It was the first time I heard her voice clearly and it bought me back to a voice I hadn't heard in centuries.

The voice of my older sister...

It was a little smoother and lower than it but there was no doubt that she sounded just like her.

And as I fully look at her, she resembles me as well...Her honey-blond curly hair that fell to the end of her neck.

Even the facial features were similar to mine, albeit hers were softer, more round than mine.

There was no doubt about it...She was my last living relative.

"I am...Welcome back Jessamine..." I whispered.

Venom pooled in her eyes as she whispered "What have I done?" The red wisps flowed away but now, there were pale blue wisps flowing from her as a burst of regret hit me.

"Hey, it's alright," I told her calmly as I bought her into my arms. "Its ok...It'll be ok..."

Although...I think things have gotten a bit more complicated.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of that chapter. So Jessamine is now awake and has now calmed down but now, things are going to get difficult as Jasper and the gang keep moving to Canada while teaching her the ways. The next chapter will continue on with Jasper and the gang but will go back to Bella along with the new dangers coming for them both. So until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	20. Chapter 19

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter for you guys so let's just get into it before Life is Strange continues to trap my mind.

Chloe: It's hella true. He loves the hell out of us. He even made a fanfiction about us. Why don't you guys check it out! It's called _**Life is Strange: Reach for the Truth**_ so give it a check before I wreck ya!

Max: Wowsers Chloe. You just had to make it a pitch?

Chloe: Just doing what the paper here says Mad Max.

Max: Mario, just sign us off to the chapter please.

Mario: Mama Mia! Here we go!

* * *

 _ **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts  
Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **Rundown Hotel - Idaho  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**_

"I can't believe it," Jessamine said to me as red wisps of mist flowed from her body, causing Peter, Charlotte and I to feel her anger. "So they hunted me down and killed my family because of you three leaving Maria's service so many decades ago?"

I nodded in response.

Once we got Jessamine to calm down, Peter and I relayed all of what we knew towards her. If we were all going to be a team, I want her to know that we would always be honest with her.

"You see the scars on our bodies and no doubt, you hear the truth of our words," I heard Peter tell her as he looked Jessamine right in the eyes. "I hate that your family had to bear the full force of Maria's anger and pettiness but if we had stayed, we all would have died."

"I know," Jessamine replied softly, the red mist changing to a blue one. "I just...I...I don't have the words. Should I blame you guys for wanting to be free of someone so ruthless? No but I do feel angry that because of you guys being free, me and countless others had to pay the price. The best I can do for all that were slain is to kill the one who ordered the hit..."

"I understand..." I responded. "I lost my sisters, my grand nieces and nephews. Hell, I lost my own life under her. You will not be alone in avenging them."

"You got the right, we'll be with you until then end," Charlotte added on with a smile on her face.

Peter merely nodded but he had a smile on his face as well.

Jessamine looked to Charlotte and Peter before he and gave a small smile, the blue mist wisps slowly fading into a light yellow as the feeling of appreciation fill the room.

"Good...And in order to get you started, we will need to start your training," I announced as I pushed myself off the wall to stand upright.

It was then she gave a small smirk.

"If its fighting you mean, then I don't need it," Jessamine said as she stood up on her feet and added "You're looking at a black belt MCMAP."

"You were a marine?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Yes. If you guys went through her wallet, you would have saw her Military ID," Charlotte noted with a smile in Peter's direction.

I was surprised at the fact she was in the Marines. Hell, that she was a soldier in general. It seems serving this country is in our blood. "Interesting...I'm glad to see another soldier in this room," I noted with a smile on my face.

"You were in the army?" Jessamine asked, stunned at my admission. I could even see a pink mist flowing from her body.

"I was in the Civil War. The youngest general on the field," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Whoa...The Civil War has always been my favorite subject in the world!" Jessamine stated with excitement in her eyes, bright puple wisps of mist flowing from her body. "You have to tell me more."

I could only smile at her enthusiam but without warning, her image flashed and instead of Jessamine, I saw Bella smiling face looking at me before it changed back to Jessamine.

I couldn't stop my body in time from flinching at the sudden sight of the woman who I left behind in Forks.

Why?

Why can't I erase her from my head?

I've been trying so hard to keep her from causing havoc to me but it has done nothing but wreck me up.

I feel like I'm going insane.

What will it take to get her out of my head?

To satisfy my own cravings of blood, I nearly took away my fam-former family's light...I left Forks to protect her and yet, she stays on my mind.

She shouldn't be there. I don't have the right to think of her so much and yet...Despite wanting her gone from my conscious, the sudden pain in my chest told me otherwise.

"You Major, you ok?" Peter's voice asked, which made me raise my gaze to him.

Did I looked pained?

"I'm fine Peter," I responded with a small smile on my face but in my undead heart, I wasn't ok.

As much as I tried to fight it...As much as I tried to push her away from my head, she continued to invade and each time, I feel myself missing her more.

It made no sense. I barely knew the human teenager and yet my heart keeps calling out to her...

Bella, why do I miss you so much?

* * *

 _ **Forks, Washington  
Downtown Forks - Priestess Cafe  
Bella Swan**_

 _"Bella, why do I miss you so much?"_

My eyes widened in surprise as Jasper's voice ripped through my head like Kung Lao's hat through someone's neck.

What the hell just happened?

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked from beside me, her eyes locked onto mine in concern. Across from our table sat Leah, who gazed at me with mild interest.

I wanted to say that I was fine and leave it at that but I wasn't okay. I heard his voice loud and clear within my head but why did I hear his voice so clearly like that?

It was as if he was by my side...But he wasn't...

Damn it Jasper!

Why did you have to leave me like this? Did you not know I was your mate?! Why cause me this much misery?!

I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes due to both the anger and sadness that flowed throughout my body but I held them back.

No.

No more tears.

I won't allow myself to cry any longer.

Jasper may not be here and as much as that thought hurts my heart, I can't allow it to break me. Besides, from the sound of his voice, despite him wondering why he missed me, I know that he he does.

I can feel it somehow.

It's funny...He left because he was afraid of hurting me...Because I was a weak, pathetic human, his kind's natural prey and felt that if he stuck around, I would have been killed by him.

But I feel like he is killing me by being so far away. I want Jasper by my side but he won't come back as long as he views me as weak.

I have to be stronger...not only for him to return, but I need to be stronger for me. I'm tired of crying and and yelling when shit doesn't go my way. It's high time that I start facing things head on in my life and forcing things to bend to my will.

Besides, I did promise that I would show that he was worth anything and I have a feeling that he will need me to be strong when he was not.

Heh, if that could ever happen.

I grabbed at the necklace he had given me on my birthday and let a smile appear on my face as I looked to Alice and said "I'm feeling good. In fact, I feel perfect."

Leah quirked a brow in my direction and said "You look determined. I wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

"My heart is filled with it," I responded happily while Alice and Leah glanced at each other then back at me in confusion.

I didn't need them to understand why I was happy but I was because I know what must be done so hold on Jasper...I'm going to get strong and I'm going to bring you home with me!

* * *

 _ **Rundown Motel - Idaho  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**_

 _"So hold on Jasper...I'm going to get strong and I'm going to bring you home with me!"_

I paused mid-sentence as I heard Bella's voice shout within my head and couldn't help but smile.

Peter noticed the smile on my face and quirked a brow but I merely shook my head and leaned against the wall, unable to stop my smile from growing. I don't know what is going on or why I could hear her but it brought me peace in hearing her voice.

"You ok Jasper?" Jessamine asked in concern, pink wisps of mist flowing from her. I gave her a nod in reply before I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

And It was true this time around.

Bella...I don't know whether you will hear this or not but I'll keep you to your word...You'll have to grow strong to force me back to Forks...But until then, stay safe. I do not want to live in this world without you.

I chuckled before I glanced to my little group and said "Well, there is a lot we need to do. We need to start getting Jessamine accustomed to her new life while making our way to Canada and we don't have enough to time do it. Let's move."

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. This may be a mini-chapter but I decided to go with it to show that the bond between Jasper and Bella slowly grows. The next arc I have planned will build on that bond along with a few other things. So Jasper is slowly, but surely getting there.

Chloe: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. you guys better read the next chapter

Rain: Chloe...

Max: Cereal Chlo?

Chloe: Damn right. Until the next time guys!

Mario: See you next time


	21. Chapter 20

Rain: Whoa, I hella didn't forget about this fic. I don't care who says it. I am back with a brand new chapter to this twilight fic known as The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance Between Hearts and this chapter is continuing on with Jasper and his crew so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 _ **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts  
Chapter Twenty**_

 _ **London, Ontario (Canada)  
Jessamine Winterfield**_

"Focus Jessamine..." Peter whispered beside me as we sat on the roof of an apartment building across from the St. Peter's Cathedral, eyeing down our prey, who were dragging an unconscious teenage girl to the church.

"I'm focusing as much as I can through the hunger," I replied as the pair stopped at the door and began to jiggle the doorknob, my throat burning from the hunger I was feeling.

"I have to say, committing a crime inside of that place...Very blasphemous," Jasper noted beside me with a dry tone in his voice.

"I guess they aren't big fans of the big G upstairs," Peter replied with a grin on his face.

"Take this seriously you two," Charlotte said as she stretched out, my eyes focusing on her breasts for a moment but in hindsight, doing this with three other vampires around was not a good idea.

"Eyes on the prize there Jessamine?" Peter asked as he turned to me with a grin on his face, which made me turn away, feeling embarrassed at being caught checking out his wife.

"A-Ah..." I stammered out before he laughed.

"No shame in her game I see," Jasper joked before he said "Looks like they are having trouble getting into the place."

"Of course they are. They seem mighty angry that the doors are locked," Charlotte noted as she placed her hands on her hips. She then looked to me and said "You ready for your first bite of Canadian?"

I snorted but nodded in response.

"Well lady and gent, have at it," Charlotte said. I nodded and quickly leapt down from the roof with Peter in tow and once we landed on the ground, the two of us began to run towards them as silently as possible.

Once we got close enough, I could feel Jasper hit the pair with a huge dose of lethargy and exhaustion, which I could actually see the wisps of dull grey mist flowing from their bodies before the two fell unconscious.

Peter and I quickly grabbed the two downed would be killers...rapists...whatever, hoisted them up on our shoulders and quickly made our way back to Jasper and Charlotte.

Once the two of us jumped back onto the roof, Jasper clapped and said "Nice job. You're getting faster. Such a difference from when we arrived here a month ago."

I smiled in pride at my progress. Back when we first came to London a week ago, I could barely stand being in the city due to needing blood endlessly but thanks to the training of Peter, Charlotte and Jasper, I got a much better handle on my control.

"We'll leave you two to it then. In the meanwhile, Jasper and I are going to get that girl to safety," Charlotte told the two of us before he and Jasper leapt off from the roof and flashed over to the unconscious girl.

"Man, I love the taste of scumbags in the evening," i said after I finished feeding on the man in front of me.

Peter frowned as she wiped the blood from her mouth and said "I think mine had diabetes. His blood was far too sweet for my liking. But it will have to do for now."

I snorted and walked next to the male vampire and said "Jasper said that newborns are typically out of control and very territorial and yet, all of us can eat in close proximity to each other without me claiming anyone's limbs."

"It could be due to me being your vampire daddy," Peter said with a smirk, which made me snort and bump my shoulder against his. "Honestly, that is the only reason could think of. Me being your sire, you're more comfortable with me than anyone else. Not to mention the Major, Charlotte and I were sired by Maria so that makes it easier...I think...Charlotte is the brains when it comes to the inner workings of vampire anatomy."

I snorted at him and went to open my mouth when I caught a scent of...something...It smelled like vanilla...I could feel myself tensing as a low growl escaped my lips. "Whoa, Jessa, calm down," Peter told me softly.

Why am I so on edge like this?

But as soon as the scent came, it disappeared.

Just then, I felt a calming feeling wash over me and that was when I noticed that Jasper and Charlotte had returned to the roof, with the unconscious girl over Jasper's shoulder. "So, find out who she is Major?" Peter asked.

"Casey McDonald is her name. She's a high school student," Jasper said with frown on his face. "She's alive but unconscious. Just from the amount of booze I can smell, she's been drinking. It also smells like she was drugged as well."

"Does it have her address anywhere?" Peter asked.

Charlotte nodded and said "Yeah. We're going to take her home once Jasper and I feed. I'm feeling famished."

"Why not feed on her?" I asked curiously.

"We only feed on the guilty. Like murders, rapists, thieves, things like that. Just doing our duty to protect people," Peter said with a grin on his face.

"Awww, like a very blood thirsty Batman we are," I quipped with a laugh, which made the three of them laugh as well. "I can deal with that...But what I can't deal with is how good her blood smells to me."

"Then Jasper and I will get her out of here," Charlotte said with a grin.

I opened my mouth to say something but once again, that scent came back, which made me growl once again. It was so much closer this time...But where was it? I narrowed my eyes and said to the others "There is something here..."

Jasper glanced at me for a moment and said "You sense something?"

"Yeah. Can't you?" I asked curiously.

"I smell a hint of something but it keep disappearing. Like it's trying to escape us or something," Jasper noted with a frown on his face.

"Whatever it is, if it comes back, I'm following it," I said with a frown on my face.

Vanilla bean...What could smell like that to me?

Before I could answer that, we heard a shout of "Casey! Where are you?!" coming from the area behind us.

"Well...Looks like we found someone that may know this girl," Jasper noted.

"Charlotte, you stay here with Jessamine. We'll go down and say hi," Peter noted with a grin before the two jumped down.

* * *

 ** _Forks, Washington  
Priestess Cafe  
Alice Cullen_**

"I can't get that blasted woman out of my head!"

I could see Bella's amused face from the corner of my eyes as I pouted , my arms crossed in front of my body as we sat outside the Empress Cafe. It had been a week since I've last seen Leah Clearwater and since then, I haven't been able to get her out of my head.

So in an effort to force her out, me and Bella decided to go to the cafe in the middle of the night to talk about what had happened last week.

"I mean, you two did separate on a rather...Strange terms," Bella noted as she sipped on her milkshake while I leaned my head on my right palm.

Bella was right, we did kind of separate strangely.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - One week Ago  
Forks, Washington  
Priestess Cafe  
Alice Cullen_**

 _"I'm going to head out you two. I have some things I have to do," Bella told the two of us as she stood up from her seat with a determined look on her face._

 _"I can come with you if you want," I told her but Bella raised her right hand and shook her head._

 _"Don't sweat it," She told me before she looked to Leah and said "Take good care of my friend here. I'll see you later. Tell Jacob and Seth I said hi...If you see the latter of the two."_

 _Leah gave a lazy salute and Bella soon left, leaving Leah and I alone. Things were tense between us for a moment as the realization of what the two of us were finally overcame the semblance of peace._

 _"Does she know what you are?" Leah asked as she looked to me, her eyes focused. I could see strength in those eyes and if I could breath, it would have taken my breath away._

 _"She does," I responded before I blinked. I was actually trying to lie to her brain, why did you tell her the truth?_

 _Leah nodded and asked "I heard her talk about a Jasper who was in some sort of "Vampire War" in Vegas. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"_

 _"I may know something about it. Why?" I asked her._

 _"Because...I'm going to Vegas to investigate what happened there," Leah responded, albeit hesitantly._

 _I frowned at this and said "But you guys are supposed to guard Forks, Not the world."_

 _"Tell me about it," Leah replied bitterly as she leaned back in her chair. "But my "Glorious" leader decided that we should investigate anything you Cullens do. Even if its halfway across the world. It's really stupid."_

 _"It is. Especially because Jasper is no longer a Cullen," I told her before I blinked. Ok Brain, I'm going need you to shut up now!_

 _"So this Jasper is no longer a Cullen?" Leah asked me. I gave her a brief nod and in turn, she snorted and laughed softly then said "Well, maybe with that being said, maybe I can convince my glorious leader to let me, Seth and Embry stay here since he's no longer a part of you guys."_

 _I watched as Leah slid out of her chair and walked to my side of the table and leaned down and said "Thanks for the information," before she kissed me on the cheek. She felt so warm...So...Tender._

 _If I could blush, I would have._

 _I looked up at her face and murmured "Leah?" my eyes locked onto hers, trying to figure out this strange puzzle in front of me._

 _Leah seemed surprised by her own action and muttered "I'm sorry..." before she leaned back and said "Well. I gotta go talk to my leader to see if I can get out of hunting down this Jasper. So...catch you later bloodsucker," before she briskly ran off to her destination, leaving me alone in the cafe...With my hand on my kissed cheek._

 _ _And before I knew it, I said "Don't go..."__

* * *

 ** _End Flashback  
Forks, Washington  
Priestess Cafe  
Alice Cullen_**

"It's weird, Leah isn't the type to be affectionate like that. Seth told me before that Leah's version of affection is punching you in the arm and saying "You're alive and that's all the matters" so this is odd," Bella said as she tapped her finger against her chin.

I don't get it either Bella...

The day before that, we were talking about fighting each other kinda and the next day, she goes and kisses me on the cheek.

Oh god, why does my mind keep replaying it?

I have to get my mind off of this. I looked to Bella, who went back to sipping her milkshake and asked "So how is the quest of getting Jasper to talk to you?"

Bella looked at me and replied "I think it's going pretty good. I've taken up a martial arts class. What better way to show I'm strong than to be able to defend myself?"

"That is a good point. The one thing he liked about me was that I could defend myself in combat if it ever occurred and during my treks with him, Charlotte and Peter, we did get into some scraps," I told her with a wicked grin on my face.

Bella snorted and quirked a brow and replied with "You? Get into scraps? With what? A cashier about a refund?"

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look! I can at least take on two cashiers about refunds before I need a manager," I said with a mock insulted tone before the two of us giggled.

Once that died down, I said "Truth be told, it's a good thing you want to grow strong but when it comes to Jasper, it usually takes something serious for him to realize his feelings. He's just being bull headed about this thing with you."

"I know he is," Bella replied with a sigh. "But truthfully...I'm not just doing it for him. You guys worked so hard to defend me from that douche that nearly offed me in Phoenix. I want to be able to protect myself, from both humans and vampires without having to screw things up for you guys..."

Oh Bella...I don't have to have empathy to see that you feel guilty about Jasper leaving.

I reached over to took her hand and held it with a small smile and said "We're family Bella. We help each other. No matter what. You could never screw things up for us or any negative thing you're thinking. Got that?"

She looked straight at me and gave me a small smile and said "Thanks..."

"No need to thank me for telling the truth Bella," I responded with a smile before that familiar scent reached my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled it before opening them and looking to where the scent came from.

I could see her...Leah...On top of a motorcycle at the stop light. She may have been wearing a helmet and leather jacket but I knew it was her. She stared straight ahead at the light but then she lowered her head then turned her head to the cafe and I knew that her eyes were on me.

She then gave me a nod, which made me give her a small wave before the light changed and then she drove off. Seconds later, a red ford truck barreled down the road and for a split second, I heard a young voice say "Damn it Leah! Wait for us!" as it passed.

"What were you looking at?" Bella asked curiously.

I smiled and shook my head.

I don't know where she is going but Leah, you better stay safe...

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So what will happen to the gang in Canada? And what about Alice? Find out next time!

Mario: See you next time!


	22. Chapter 21

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter to *Looks at list* Holy crap, its a been a long time for this bad boy. So sit back, relax and enjoy...

Jasper: Let's get it started.

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Twenty-One_**

 ** _London, Ontario (Canada)_**  
 ** _Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

"I cannot thank you all enough for saving my daughter," A grateful George Venturi said, his brown eyes gleaming in happiness as as he shook my hand vigorously.

Beside the sandy brown haired, fair skinned slightly balding man dressed in a rather loose suit and tie was his wife, a rather beautiful fair skinned woman with short brunette hair and twinkling blue eyes and she was in the middle of giving a hug to Charlotte.

The girl we had saved, Casey McDonald, had a step-brother Derek Venturi, who was the one searching for her.

Apparently, the two had been at a party when he lost sight of her. He had searched high in low for her through the entire city. Lucky for her, we were able to save her from a very terrible fate.

Speaking of Derek, the chocolate brown curly haired, fair skinned teen with a brown leather jacket and jeans was currently rubbing the straight brown hair of a toddler, who gazed at him with adoring eyes.

"It was really no problem Nora," Charlotte told Nora with a dazzling smile on her face. "Anyone would do the same in our situation."

"I sure do hope so," Nora said with a smile of her own. "I am really happy you were there when you were. There was no telling what could have happened to Casey...Oh god thank you again!"

The gratitude flowing from both parents was nearly drowning me but I understand why. Their daughter was nearly damaged.

Of course they were going to be thankful but there was another emotion in the air. It was self loathing and anger was flowing from Derek which nearly combated the feeling of the parents.

He feels guilty about what happened to that girl Casey. Before I could think on it anymore, George interrupted my thoughts with "So I heard there were two more people with you."

"Ah yes, my brother and sister," I said. "My sister Jessamine is very shy so she opted to stay in the car for now and my brother Peter, being very overprotective, opted to stay with her."

"That is a good brother," George noted with a kind smile. "Watching out for his sister like that instead of leaving her alone."

I felt a brief surge of shame come from Derek but from the feeling I was getting from the father, he wasn't aware that his comment had hurt Derek more.

 ** _"Do you even feel that guilt for leaving her behind?"_** A dark voice whispered inside of my head.

I bite back a growl at the voice in my head before Nora spoke up and said "In the meantime, there must be something we could do to reward you all for helping my dear daughter like this."

"Oh no," Charlotte said. "We did it out of the kindess of our hearts. No need to repay us."

"Nonsense," George said as he turned to her. "Tell you what, why don't we take you and your siblings out to dinner."

"We would be honored," Peter's voice said from behind us, actually managing to startle me. I know I was taken up with the feelings in the household but to not notice Peter was behind me shocked me.

"Great. You must be Peter, Jasper here was just talking about you," George said with a smile.

"I knew my ears were burning," Peter said, causing George and Nora to laugh. "Sorry for rudely coming into the house but I wanted to let you guys know that we have to get back to the hotel. A call from Alice came in."

He then leaned closed to my ear and said "Forget to give George your number. Derek is going to follow us out of the house to get it and then things are supposed to get interesting."

My eyes widened slightly before they turned to Derek, who now tossing a little girl up and down in the air as she yelled "Higher Smerek!"

How cute...

"Oh!" Charlotte exclaimed before she turned to Nora and George and said "We should get going."

"Alright. Here is our number," George said as he handed me a slip of paper with his phone number on it. "We have to get going, have a good night everyone," I said before the three of us turned away and walked out of the house.

We managed to get a halfway down the sidewalk when, Just like Peter said, I heard Derek's voice shout "Wait up!"

The three of us turned around to see Derek slowing down to a stop in front of us. "You guys forgot to give us your number for us to call you to plan for the dinner," Derek said as he slipped his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"Sorry, I knew we forgot something in our rush," I said as I pulled out a piece of scrap paper and began to write on it. As I did, I could feel curiosity flowing from Derek's figure, which prompted me to look up and when I did, I noticed his toffee brown eyes staring at me.

"What's up?" I asked him curiously.

"Do you guys have family that live here?" Derek asked.

I blinked before looking to Peter and Charlotte, both of which looked confused as well but I decided to roll with it an said "I may have a few family members up here." I then handed him the slip of paper and asked "Why do you ask?"

"Well...there is this chick. She's been hanging around my school lately. She looks the same as you guys. Red eyes, brown hair, super freaking pale. Pretty cute to boot," Derek explained but while he tried to look relaxed, I could feel that he was troubled by this.

"There are a few people like that though. We passed a few on the way here so I don't think it's nothing too bad." Charlotte said with a soothing tone, trying to easy Derek's worries.

"I guess you're right," Derek conceded but the concern was still there. "But something...Feels off about her. I never spoke to her before but my friends Sheldon and Ralph have and they haven't been seen since."

Derek replied before he gave a lopsided grin. "I'm sure they are just being dicks and hiding away but...It's all too strange."

"Do you know her name? Maybe we do know her," Peter asked.

"Her name is Victoria," Derek responded.

Peter paused. "You said her name was Victoria?" Peter asked him. His tone took on a seriousness I've never heard before.

"Yeah, you know her?" Derek asked him.

"I know of her," Peter responded, schooling his features but something about that name truly bothered him. I could tell by the shocked emotion. "She was a friend of mine way back in the day. She moved up here when her parents split it but I haven't talked to her since..."

"Sounds a lot like Casey," Derek muttered but while it was filled with annoyance, a felt affection coming from him but as he opened his mouth to speak, his phone began to ring. "Hold on a sec," Derek lifted up his phone and said "This is the King of Hockey. How can I help you?"

I focused in on the conversation and heard another male reply _"Hey look, I'm having a bad feeling. Mind staying on the phone with me while I get to my place?"_

"Sure Sam," Derek said before he looked to us and said "I have to take this. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Sure. We'll see you later and nice to meet you Derek," I responded before I looked to Peter and Charlotte and said "Let's jet."

The three of us turned around to walk towards the car but the minute we got to it, I said "You guys head back to hotel. I think I'm going to stick around here."

"You got that feeling too?" Peter asked.

I nodded and said "I'll be back soon."

"Good luck Jasper," Jessamine said from the backseat.

I shot her a grin before the car took off. Once it was gone, I dashed away from Derek's house to find a good location to hide.

That call he received had some bad news and I have a feeling it's a Vampire that's causing it.

* * *

 ** _London, Ontario (Canada) - Venturi Residence_**  
 ** _Derek Venturi_**

"Alright Sam, what is going on?" I asked the minute I got back in to the house.

 _"I've been walking down to my place from school and...I see nothing but red eyes following me from the shadows…Every time I cross the street…The eyes follows as well…I don't know what's going Derek but I need help. I'm on the corner of-"_

Sam went quiet for a moment but I could hear his breathing start to quicken along with becoming shaky. "Sam, what's going on?" I asked him, worry in my voice.

I listened as the breathing quickens, the sound of footsteps was then heard as he said _"The Corner of 86th street. You gotta hurry! It's gaining spee-oh my god!"_ And suddenly, Sam's scream filled my ears. "Sam! Sam!" I yelled out before there was silence."

This eerie silence…And then, the phone went dead.

I stared at my phone before I shouted "I have to go, Sam is in trouble!" I heard my folks yell in surprise but I was already out the door, into the prince and pulling out the driveway before driving away.

Hold on buddy, I'm coming!

* * *

Rain: So we have a new name in Derek Venturi but what will happen with team Jasper in Canada and what is Victoria's plan? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	23. Chapter 22

Chloe: *stops running and breaths heavily* Ok…You've been chasing my ass since **_UnStoppable with a Mouth_** and my own fanfiction **_Life is Strange: Edge of Time_** You win Jasper. You may kill me now. I'm hella drained

Jasper: Good. I tend to do th-

Bella: Jasper Hale Whitlock!

Chloe: Ooooh Full name!

Jasper: Bella! I-I didn't see you there.

Bella: You leave Chloe along. Chasing her through multiple worlds is mean. How would you feel if I was being chased all over the place only to ask for the person to kill me?

Jasper: *guilty frown* Yeah…I'm sorry.

Bella: Good cowboy. *pecks Jasper's cheek* Now Chloe. Let's go grab a milkshake and I can tell you about my family.

Chloe: Awesome. I can tell you all about my Max, Victoria and especially my Cinnamon Bun Kate!

Peter: *Walks behind Jasper* Man, not even officially together and she's already got you whipped.

Jasper: Charlotte! Peter is picking on me!

Peter: *panicked expression then scowls* Damn you.

Jasper: Looks whose talking. *Smirk* Enjoy the show!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**

 ** _Forks, Washington  
Cullen Residence – Bella Swan_**

"Hahaha! When it comes to Super Smash Brothers, I always win!" Emmett shouted while Rosalie and I glared at him.

"Using Metaknight is a sin in this game," I grumbled out.

"Don't get made at my hella good skills," Emmett said with a grin, which made Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Knew we shouldn't have stopped off at Arcadia Bay. That girl was a bad influence on you," Rosalie said before she stood up and said "I'm going to go work out for a while. Call me if you need me."

My eyes immediately widened.

Alice once told me that Rosalie was a black belt in Muay Thai. If I want Jasper to come back home, I need to prove my strength and what better way than to learn out to fight from the master herself?

I told Emmett "I'll be back to beat your ass," before I scrambled off the floor and ran after Rosalie while I shouted "Hey wait up Rosalie!"

Rosalie paused and turned her head to me inquisitively and asked "What's up Bella?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight," I told her.

Rosalie stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before she turned away and said "Follow me downstairs."

Downstairs?

I was unaware there was a downstairs.

I nodded and followed her to a door in the kitchen and walked down the stairs behind her and once we were in the basement area, there was dozens of punching bags all over the place, hanging on off the ceiling and hovering over the ground.

"A lot of people don't know this but we vampires live in a world of cardboard box. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing ourselves to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die. Each day before we interact with humans, we come down here to practice holding back. I'm sure we don't need to do to our impeccable memory but we still do out of habit."

Rosalie turned to me and said "This is what I practice. So if you want me to teach you. I'm going to have to practice being gentle with you before we start each day."

"I am putty in your hands, Rosalie-sensei," I responded as I bowed to her, which made Rosalie laugh. "Very well. Since you are down here. Let me practice and then we will begin."

"Sure. This is actually perfect for me to see as well," I said, which prompted a raised eyebrow with her. "Well…I was always curious how you guys control your strength so well. Not to mention, if I am to become a vampire in the future, seeing it beforehand would paint an idea for me."

"Very good," Rosalie replied with a not before she tapped her knuckle on a punching bag. I instantly saw her knuckle go into the bag, spilling out sand. "Damn it. Too hard," Rosalie cursed as she began to tap on it lightly.

I could see the bag begin to tear but her knuckle didn't go through it until the seventh tap, which caused more sand to pour of it. "Still have to be softer," Rosalie told me before she began to tap on a different spot. "So tell me, what made you ask me for training?"

I lowered my head to look at the ground. "How do you feel about Jasper?"

Rosalie paused and replied "Jazz…He's my twin. He was the first person I opened up too other than Emmett. He's fought me, he's fought for me. He's a part of me and I miss him every single day…Why do you ask?"

"Rosalie…I-"

"It's Rose," Rosalie interrupted with a chuckle.

"Rose…" I repeated.

"I figured since you aren't leaving our side anytime soon, I might as well get to know you better and what better way than to tell you what name I prefer," Rose said with a smile in my direction. "Besides, you…kinda wormed your way into my cold dead heart. I didn't know if I could keep up the aloof act any longer."

I give her a large smile and tried resisted the urge to give her a hug for about three seconds before I couldn't take it and hugged her as tight as I could. I felt Rose's body tense in surprise but she immediately hugged me back.

Rose then pulled away and brushed my hair slightly and said "All that by a simple nickname. You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"I'm glad. I always wanted to be friends, no…sisters with you Rose but I was really nervous because it seemed like you hated me," I admitted.

"I never hated you Bella. I just hated that you were willing to give up your humanity…It's a long story that I don't feel comfortable getting into that right now but I never hated you," Rose told me. "Now we've gotten off topic. So tell me why you were asking about Jasper."

"Well…After he left, I felt a large piece of me had gone with him. It only grew worse when Edward pissed me off and fucked off to god knows where. I've been hearing his voice inside of my head at random times…So one of these times, I told him that I become strong for both myself and for him but not only just so he doesn't have to worry about me or fear for my life. I want to be strong enough to bring him back home myself," I finished up with determined grin on my face.

Rose stayed silent for a moment before she gave me a smirk and replied "Then let's get you stronger."

* * *

 ** _London, Ontario (Canada) -86th Street  
Derek Venturi_**

With a screech of the brakes, I skidded to a stop and hopped out of car and looked around in a panic.

Sam should be here.

But where?

I took out my phone and dialed his number and held the phone to my ear. A few moments passed as the phone ringed but there was no answer. "Come on Sam," I breathed out nervously as I dialed his number again, licking my lips nervously.

It was then I heard the chime of his phone coming from the building across from me, which caused me to look at it. The old Theater building was notorious for being hunted and Sam was afraid of ghosts so for him to go in there…

Desperate times.

I took a breath and ran across the street and noticed that the wood that was in front of a busted up window was on the ground. It looked like it was ripped off but Sam couldn't have done that. These was boarded up really well.

"Ah well," I said to myself before I hopped into the building and landed in a crouch. I rose to my feet and began to dial his number again and while I heard the ringing, this time, I also saw the light from his phone.

It was on the stage way at the end of the building.

But there was only the shine from his phone. "This is not funny Sam…" I murmured before I made my way down the long, broken down, dirtied aisle to the stage and when I looked down at his phone, I saw some liquid on it.

I knelt down and shined my phone on it and realized that it was blood.

And seeing that made my own blood run cold.

"What the hell?" I murmured.

"It seems I wasn't thorough enough," A female voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw Victoria standing there, a small grin on his face. "Victoria, where is Sam?!" I shouted out in anger at the mere sight of her.

"Your dear friend is currently in the process of joining my army of revenge," she said with a smile on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about lady?" I asked her.

"Why don't I show you what I mean instead?" Victoria said before she leapt towards me with a snarl at a speed I never seen before.

She slammed into me so hard, I know she broke a few ribs and when I landed on the ground, I then noticed that her eyes…Those bloody red eyes seemed to glow.

She had fucking fangs that seemed to grow out of nowhere.

I tried to struggle beneath her but despite her small stature, she was as heavy as cement. "I've been watching you Derek. You are a perfect candidate to join my army. Way more than Sam or any of your other foolish friends."

"W-What did you do to them you sick freak?!" I shouted out.

"Well, I tried to convert them but all of them died from the stress…However, Sam seems to be hanging on. He may be my first success…With you being the second…"

"No way in hell am I going to become whatever the fuck you are!" I yelled out.

"My thoughts exactly," Another voice rang out around us.

Seconds later, a blur collided with Victoria's body and she was off of my body. I quickly scrambled backwards and shined my cellphone light on where the two had landed and to my surprise, it was Jasper and he was fighting Victoria.

They were moving so fast, my eyes could barely keep up.

What type of Dragonball Z shit was this?

What was I watching?

"I should have known a Cullen would interfere in my affairs," Victoria said as she dashed to the right from Jasper.

"I don't know what you planning Victoria but it ends now!" Jasper shouted out as he punched her in the face as hard as possible, which sent her sailing backwards through a wall where Jasper followed but seconds later, he was sent through the wall and slammed into the ground next to the stage.

Jasper rose off of the ground and said "She throws hard."

"Tell me about it…I think I broke a few ribs," I said with a groan.

"I will deal with her and then come back to help you. Just relax here" Jasper said. Instead of feeling panicked, I suddenly felt really calm and assured by this situation.

"Just one question…What the hell are you two?" I asked him.

Jasper gave me a toothy grin and ran back into the hole.

Asshole didn't even answer my question.

* * *

 ** _London, Ontario (Canada) – Abandoned Theater  
Jasper Hale Whitlock _**

It was a good thing my gut feeling was correct in following Derek here to this place. I barely saved him from becoming a failed vampire. I had heard everything Victoria had said but why was she raising an army?

I leapt through the hole in the wall and was instantly grabbed by the shirt and tossed through another wall, sending my crashing to the cracked tile floor of a bathroom. I flipped to my feet and avoided a roundhouse kick aimed at my head and instantly tackled her through the other side of the wall, ending up in an old dressing room.

I rose up and went to grab her head to rip it from her body but she slipped through from under me and kicked me in the face, which sent my body into the air before it crashed to the ground but I rose to my feet quickly and said "You are really pissing me off."

"Now you see a mere shade of how your wretched family as made me feel," Victoria hissed out before she smirked. "And I intend to pay that back tenfold by wiping you all off of the map. Starting with you."

"I'd like to see you try," I responded with a smirk on my face. However, that was when I smelled several vampire scents.

"You think I didn't know when you and your wretched friends came here?" Victoria questioned as the loud sounds of walls being broken through was heard and the sound of Derek's shout of _"Holy shit!"_ reached my ears.

Holy shit is right.

This…This is not good…

* * *

Bella: Oh no! Please tell me things will be ok!

Chloe: That does look pretty heinous…But I'm sure he'll be ok Bells.

Leah: Yeah. Chill out Bella, things will be fine.

Bella: *Worried expression* Jasper please be ok…


	24. Chapter 23

Jasper: This is not good

Chloe: I gotta say Vamp-bro. Shit looks hella bad.

Jasper: I've been in worse.

Chloe: Ehhh but have you really though? Have you really?

Jasper: I have. Don't sweat it, I'll be fine. I know a certain half-breed in Canada. Hopefully I can reach him…Only one way to really find out.

Chloe: You're right. Let's start the show!

* * *

 ** _The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts_**  
 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three_**

 ** _London, Ontario (Canada) – Abandoned Theater  
Jasper Hale Whitlock_**

With a crash, my body went through the brick wall behind me with Derek in my arms. The minute I heard him shout, I ran back into the room, grabbed him and leapt through the wall back first.

I could smell the dozens of newborn vampire scents around me as I immediately dashed through the alleyway and out to the street where I leapt high into the air to avoid the rushing cars in the street.

"Holy shit!" Derek yelled as I landed on the ground and continued to run. I spared a look back to see ten newborns running after me, their ravenous eyes gleaming violence.

"This would be so awesome if I wasn't in peril!" Derek shouted as I leapt into the air and onto a roof.

"Speaking to the choir Derek," I replied as I ran and leapt from roof to roof. These damn things were relentless! I'm so used to Jessamine being controlled that dealing with these mindless, blood needing vampires was a different story.

But how is Victoria controlling them?

When around humans, they would feed on them at sight and yet they are on my ass like white on rice.

"Damn it, they are on the sides!" Derek shouted. I snapped my head to left then right and noticed a pair on newborns on each side with a feral look on their faces.

I looked down at Derek and asked "Do you trust me?"

"I don't even know what the fuck is going on!" Derek replied. "All I know is that I'm in the middle of some shit and you're saving my ass. You tell me!"

"I'll take that as a yes," I responded before I tossed him high into the air, which made him scream in panic. I skidded to a stop when I saw the four newborns ignoring him and coming towards me.

I smirked and leapt towards the closest one, a ginger haired male, and slammed my elbow into his face, cracking his jaw before I grabbed said jaw and tore his head off and slammed it into the face of the second newborn, a ginger haired female that looked just like the male.

Twins?

The newborn slammed into the ground and it was then I released the head and grabbed the female's leg and twisted my body and swung for the fences, hitting the other two newborns before releasing her, sending her flying towards the other newborns, sending them to the ground.

I held out my arms and Derek fell back into them with a horrified expression. "Dude! Don't you fucking dare do that again!" he yelled as I continued to run.

"Well it was either that or they dog pile me, kill you and rip me to shreds," I retorted as I focused on the roof.

There was a pretty large jump coming up and I needed to foc-

 _"Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Get up now (Wake up now)!"_

Alice? Why the hell is she calling now?!

"Derek, reach into my leather pocket like now and put it on speaker," I said as I leapt over a ceiling window and landed before continuing my run.

 _"Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Wake up now (Wake up now)!"_

Derek nodded and pulled out the phone and put it on speaker, where I quickly asked "Alice, talk to me!" I said.

 _"Jasper. You be a good little hero and let me talk to the youth in your arms,"_ Alice said with a pout in her voice. _"Anyways, hi there Derek. Names Alice. Long story short, Vampires. Got me so far?"_

"Yeah. I started to put the pieces together," Derek replied.

 _"Good. I know you're freaking out but trust me, you will make it out of this alive. Jasper is damn good at what he does but I wanted to talk to you because something is going to happen and-"_

I skidded to a stop when two newborns crashed through the roof beneath me, their teeth bared and ready.

I growled and stepped to the left to avoid the tackle from the first newborn then leapt up and kneed the second newborn in the face, which sent it on her back. I then leapt up and Ganon-Stomped the newborn in the face, which sent both her and me through the roof and down into the middle of a jewelry store.

I quickly got off of the vampire and kicked her in the face hard, which sent her body skidding through a diamond display. "God damn it Jasper!" Derek exclaimed.

 _"It is going to be okay,"_ Alice said. _"Jasper. Your movements are linking up to my vision. If you turn left and keep going straight, you'll be at **his** domain. He will take it from there."_

Ah shit…I totally forgot that **he** is in Canada.

"No way," I said sternly. "There is no way I'm going to go to him for help."

 _"I know you have your history with him-"_ Alice began.

"He's tried to kill me," I interrupted with a sneer. "Him and his army of protectors. What makes you think he won't try again? What makes you think he will help me?"

 _"He won't be able to…Canada is on the verge of being turned into a vampire's paradise and he's the only line of defense left… Derek needs healing and even you aren't able to defeat them all…Trust me when I say, he will need your help as much as you will need his…"_ Alice said softly.

I sighed.

She was right.

"Alright…I'll go to him," I said.

 _"I know you don't like it but he's going to be a huge help to us when the time comes. So no fighting him. In the meantime, I'm going to go. Derek, I can't wait to meet you and your mate in a few months. Ta-Ta!"_ And with that, she hung up.

"Mate?" Derek asked.

"Don't worry about. We need to move," I told him before ran to back door of the store and turned left and moments after I did, several newborns leapt down from the roof and two from the store I just left and gave chase.

The alleyway was so narrow that I was growing nervous that my maneuvering was going to be hindered by this and from their footsteps, I could hear them getting closer but without warning, the footsteps behind me stopped which was followed by a huge burst of anger.

"It's been awhile, Whitlock," A deep voice said from behind me.

I skidded to a stop and turned my head only to be met by a large figure wearing a black leather coat and said "Been some time."

The figure turned his head and I could see his dark complexion, bald head and his glasses but behind them, I could see his eyes glaring daggers at me. "Did you bite him?" He asked.

"I saved him. Bite free," I responded.

"Okay, who the fuck is this?" Derek asked.

"He's human alright," The man said as he turned his head towards the newborns and snapped his fingers. It was then I noticed the scent within the alleyway and slowly, several vampires stepped out of the shadows beside and behind me

The newborns looked fearful as they took a step back but then I noticed something.

There was a flash of green in their eyes and that fearful looked turned into a feral expression before they charged forward, which prompted the skilled vampires and their leader to charge as well.

It was over in seconds.

"Holy fuck," Derek said with wide eyes.

"Good work team," The dark-skinned vampire said as he turned back to me, it was then I noticed that beneath the leather coat he was wearing was a bulletproof flak jacket and baggy black pants.

He walked towards me and narrowed his eyebrows and said "I never thought I'd see your ass again outside of my hunt."

"I didn't want to see you either but as you can tell, I needed the help," I responded.

He stared at my eyes for a moment and I could sense doubt from him before he shook his head and looked to Derek and asked "Are you injured boy?"

"Ribs are in pain. Tons of whiplash," Derek replied.

The man nodded and snapped his fingers.

A rather gorgeous vampire with a pale complexion and long white hair stepped out from the shadows and said "I will see to it that he is healed as fast as possible."

"Thank you Felicia," the man said.

I held out Derek to her, and she gathered him into her arms and it was then I took stock at how exhausted Derek looked before he slumped in her arms, unconscious.

"Keep him safe," I told her.

"Always," she replied as she walked away into the shadows, her scent vanishing.

It was then the two us standing there, ignoring the groans and snarls of the dismembered vampires behind us.

There was a lot of bad blood between him and I.

The last time I met with this asshole, he had gotten the best of me in combat and I would have died had Peter not rescued me in time.

"What are you to the human?" He asked.

"His friend. I saved his step-sister from some people that held a nasty purpose for her," I responded.

He instantly nodded, understanding my meaning before he said "Good. I assume you fed on them?"

"Of course. What do you take me for?" I asked.

"A vampire," He answered.

"You can loathe us all you want Eric but we both share the same venom that runs through our veins. Your love of humanity will never change that," I responded with a hard stare.

He smirked at this and said "You're lucky you helped that kid. Otherwise, I would settle our debt here and now Whitlock." As much as I wanted to throw down with him, I held back. There was more going on and if Alice is right, I will need his help.

But it didn't stop me from responding "When the time comes, we'll settle it but for now…There are other things to worry about and that is one claiming the lives of those you protect from your own."

Eric stared at me long and hard before he asked "What do you know of this Victoria so far?"

"She's highly vindictive," I replied. "She was James' mate before I killed him. She is raising this army to wipe my family off the map."

"She is also an elusive bitch. Anytime we get a read on her, she and her newborns vanish off our radar. She's leaving failed turned ones all over the place and its causing a storm over Canada. It's also known that she could be in league with Deacon Frost." Eric followed up.

A chill ran up my back at that name.

"You can't be serious," I said to him.

"From the information the young one that came to us mentioned, she overheard her talking to him," Eric replied.

"That can't be possible…How could she have found him of all vampires?" I asked. "Does she not understand who he is?"

"I think she does, which is why she is in league with him," Eric replied.

This is so much bigger than I thought.

"If she has ties to him, then she could have ties with Maria as well," I told him. "We have to do something about her before it's too late."

"We've been trying but we've been in his crosshairs for sometime now," Eric explained. "He's dwindled my own army of protectors to a handful. It's not as simple anymore…"

"Then let us help. We both have a common enemy and if Victoria gets into an alliance with both Deacon Frost and Maria…We can kiss the US and Canada goodbye."

Eric stared at me for a moment before he nodded and turned his body and motioned to the shadows and said "Follow me."

I nodded and together, we both walked into the shadows, which closed behind me.

But not before I sent a text to Peter to watch out for Derek's family.

Because I know how vindictive Victoria is.

* * *

Jasper: That is not good.

Chloe: Holy shit…That's really bad…We need another chapter pronto!

Jasper: Damn right. Until then…Next time.


	25. Chapter 24

Jasper: ….

Chloe: ….

Jessamine: How long have they been glaring at each other?

Alice: Two hours and counting.

Jessamine: How come?

Alice: Chloe thinks Jasper stole her chapter update slot

Jessamine: Oh…Well did he?

Jasper: No! I was on moseying my way to get something to drink and I was approached. It wasn't my fault.

Chloe: Bullshit!

Jessamine: Well Aunt Alice, mind if I start the chapter then?

Alice: Awww! Sure sweetie

Jessamine: let's start the chapter!

* * *

 **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **London, Ontario (Canada) – Nightwalker's Base  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**

"Well Whitlock, Welcome to the Nightstalkers base, It's not much anymore after our constant battles with Frost's own Vampire army but is something," Eric told me before we stepped out of the tunnel.

The inside of the base fairly small.

The walls were made of fairly thick cement walls with computer and tv monitors attached into them while upstairs, while there was a bed, which Derek was currently laying on, there were also several coffins lined up against the wall which made me roll my eyes. "Coffins? Really Eric?" I asked him.

"The coffins are specially made to nullify our abilities so we can think without hearing the outside world. We may not be able to sleep, but we can get some sort of peace," Eric explained.

"Well I can't fault you for that…It would be nice to turn off my ability to feel everyone's emotions every once in a while," I said with a reluctant nod of understanding.

Felicia came down the stairs and said "Derek is resting. I healed the injuries as best as I could but my abilities don't work well on humans compared to our own kind."

"Very good. Where is Mobius?" Eric asked. "He should have assisted you in helping the human."

"He is currently meditating on the roof Hannibal," Felicia replied.

"Of course they are. What about Rachel and Frank? Where are they?" Eric questioned.

"Where do you think?" Felicia asked cheekily.

"Probably having sex," I said.

Eric groaned and rubbed his face with an annoyed expression and replied "They were supposed to be on watch…I'll need to speak to them again…Alright, where is Quincy then?"

Felicia tilted her head towards the upstairs "He's watching the cameras for other vampires around the area."

Eric nodded and said to Felicia "Good. Jasper and I are going to the meeting room to discuss about Deacon. You are in command."

"Yes sir!" Felicia said with a salute before Eric turned to me and motioned for me to follow him. The two of us walked up the stairs, passed the coffin room and medical room and came across a dingy looking room with a circular table that had several chairs around them.

"Sit anywhere you like," Eric said as he sat down.

I shrugged and sat across the table from him and said "Now onto business."

Just then, my phone began to ring that all too familiar tune. I quickly answered it and said "What's going Alice?"

 _"Speaker Phone?"_ Alice merely asked.

I rolled my eyes and placed the phone on speaker and placed it between Eric and I and said "That's Alice. You remember her."

"Oh I certainly do," Eric replied dryly. "Hello Alice."

 _"Hello to you too Eric. It's been some time. Jazz, I have Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Esme on here as well. They'll need to hear this. I already told them to save the tearful hellos until later."_

 _"To our annoyance,"_ Esme said dryly, which made me chuckle.

 _"Sorry mom but this is super serious,"_ Alice responded but I couldn't help but realize something.

She didn't say Edward's name…I wonder why.

"Alright. Now that we are here…Onto business?" I asked Eric.

"Onto business," Eric confirmed. "So I'm sure little crystal ball over there told you guys about the reason I'm even entertaining my venom brother here."

 _"Not really. She only said that we will need to hear about this for we may come up to help,"_ Rose said, which made Eric frown.

"Cryptic little…" I muttered before saying out loud "Alright. So let me fill you bunch in. Essentially, me and my group came here-"

 _"You have a group?"_ Emmett interrupted.

"Rose," I said warningly.

Seconds later, a loud smack echoed from the phone into the dark room.

 _"Ow!"_ Emmett yelled.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Anyways. My group and I came here to work on Jessamine's training. I will explain who she is later. Anyway, we came here when we caught two men trying to lead her to a grizzly fate."

Despite being a country away, I could feel Rose's gratitude for saving the victim.

"Of course we intervened, saved her and after meeting with the victim's stepbrother, he spoke to us about another vampire I found out was Victoria. The mate of James. The asshole I killed back in phoenix. Long story short, she is raising a vampire army to kill us."

"Yeah, and there is more," Eric added. "From our investigations, she may be in league with Deacon Frost."

 _"What! You are dealing with Deacon Frost?!"_ Carlisle exclaimed.

 _"Who's Deacon Frost?"_ Emmett asked.

 _"He's an extremely dangerous vampire. I had a run in with him once. I barely escaped…"_ Carlisle said, which shocked both Eric and myself.

"You fought against him and lived?!" I exclaimed.

"That cannot be. Anyone that has fought him was torn apart. Many of my men's limbs and torsos on pikes can attest to that," Eric responded.

Things were quiet for a few moments until Carlisle said _"I said that I barely escaped…It doesn't mean I escaped with my life…"_

"Oh no…." I said. "Don't tell me he was your Sire."

 _"He is…"_ Carlisle admitted. _"The last thing I remembered was his name. I even have it etched in the bible I kept from my past…For centuries, I wanted to know if he was alive…"_

 _"Carlisle…"_ Esme whispered.

 _"Tell me everything you both know about him. Please…"_ Carlisle said.

There was an edge to his voice that I had never heard from him before and I wasn't sure if I liked it. He was too good of man to let that sort of edge happen in his voice.

"Well, what we know of him is this. He has the skills of a typical vampire. Speed, strength, agility. The works and for a while, that's all we've known about him…Until recently."

Eric took off his glasses, revealing his amber gold eyes. He looked weary to me.

"No…He has a special ability?" I said, aghast, which caused Carlisle to gasp as well.

 _"That's can't be…"_ Carlisle said in alarm.

Eric nodded, a grave look on his face and replied "Yeah…Anyone that he turns into a vampire would develop a doppelgänger."

Oh my god…T-Then that means… "W-With that ability, he could-" I began but I couldn't even finish it.

Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Yeah…he could create an army," Eric finished. "To make matters worse, he has the ability to control the doppelgängers as well. We discovered this during a battle just before you arrived here with your group."

Eric let out an unneeded sigh and finished with "He's become far too powerful and because he is on good terms with the Volturi, they will not allow any harm to come to him. Which leaves us all at his mercy."

 _"To think he has that much power…"_ Carlisle said. _"That settles it. Rosalie, Emmett and I will be going there to meet you at once."_

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea Carlisle," I said immediately. "If something happens to you, bad things will happen to us in turn."

Somehow, I could feel his frustration from here.

 _"I know how dangerous he can be and I cannot allow him to walk around still alive. I have to be there to see it through,"_ Carlisle replied.

"I don't care who comes," Eric said before I could finish speaking.

 _"That we she sa-OW!"_ Emmett shouted.

"Thanks Rose," I said immediately.

"We'll need all the help we can get. We have Jasper and his Coven here already as well as the Nightstalkers. Three more vampires won't hurt at all," Eric said.

 _"Then it is settled,"_ Carlisle said. _"The three of us will be there soon. Until then."_ And with that, Alice was back on the phone.

 _"Well…Esme is pissed and will be talking to him. I'll touch base with you later Jazz. Until we talk again!"_ and with that, Alice was gone, leaving Eric and I alone in the room.

"We have a lot on our plate…" I said with a sigh before my phone began to ring again. I grabbed the phone and said "Speak to me."

 _"Um, we're going to need you back at the Derek's place,"_ Charlotte said.

"Why?" I asked.

 _"Well let's just say things got a little more complicated,"_ Charlotte replied.

* * *

 **Canada – Venturi Residence  
Charlotte Whitlock**

 _"Complicated like how?"_ Jasper asked.

I looked at Peter, who stood beside Jessamine who was currently growling violently at the three stark naked teens in front of us while Derek's entire family stood on in their backyard, staring at us in shock while the bodies of several of Victoria's vampires laid scattered around us.

"Very, very complicated. And if you can, please bring Derek with you," I said with a sheepish tone.

 _"We'll be there soon then,"_ Jasper said before he hung up.

"Ok…We have a situation here," Peter began. "A powder keg, if you will…One that could explode and cause a ton of damage around us so let's just take it down a notch so we can explain what happened here to all of you…Ok?"

"What is there to explain?" George asked. "I appreciate you and your family saving my daughter but this…This is going to be hard to explain without the police involved."

"Trust me, you do not want to do that," Peter said with a grin on his face. "I don't think the world is ready to know about all of this. At least not in this lifetime."

The naked female turned to look at married couple with an uninterested look. "Look, let's just all calm down," she said as I motioned for Peter to hold Jessamine before she wound up attacking someone.

"Calm down? Girl, you're naked in our backyard with dead bodies around you!" George exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of the deal when we do this thing," The youngest male replied with a grin. "But we can change that and get dressed and explain this all away."

"She's right. Besides, the only reason this occurred was to protect you guys from a grizzly fate. All of which will be explained," I added on, adding a bit of dazzling charm into my smile, with Peter following suit with that lazy grin of his.

And in all honesty, it dazzled me as well.

That perfect idiot…

George was quiet for a moment and said to Nora "As a man, I am confused but as a lawyer, I am bound to hear them out. Let's wake up Edwin, Casey and Lizzy and get them down here. We're all going to hear this story."

Nora nodded and quickly rushed back into the house.

"I'm going to go around the block with Jessamine to calm her down. Why don't you explain to them what happened," Peter told me.

I nodded and Peter quickly took Jessamine out, red wisps flowing from her body.

Despite having a good handle on being around humans, she was quick to anger when the battle happened.

I looked around at the groaning vampires that laid in the yard and said "Let's get this all cleaned up before shit gets worse."

* * *

 **Canada – Venturi Residence  
Jasper Hale Whitlock **

"Thanks for the ride Eric," I said as I helped Derek out of the back seat of Eric's armored car.

"Once this situation is done, you and your team meet me back at the Nightstalkers Base," Eric said before he drove off.

"Such a friendly guy," Derek noted with a dry tone, which made me chuckle in reply.

"Isn't that the truth. It's going to be a pain in the ass to work with him," I replied.

"I just cannot understand something though. Vampires are supposed to hunt down humans, right?" He asked as helped him walk to his front door.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And I am human, right?" Derek added.

"Yeah," I replied again.

"And I'm still alive," Derek finished.

"Well…Eric's group protects humans from other vampires and feeds on animals while I hunt down criminals. Never the innocent. Same with my friends," I told him.

"I get it," Derek said. "I just…This entire night has been confusing man…"

"I know what yo-" I paused as a horrendous smell hit my nose. "Holy hell, what is that smell?" I asked, nearly gagging at it.

"What smell?" Derek asked.

"You don't smell it?" I asked him.

"Not at all," Derek replied.

"It smells horrendous," I said with a grumble before I reached up to knock on the door but the door swung open and there was Charlotte.

"Hey Jasper. Hey Derek," Charlotte said as she popped open the door to let us in. We barely entered the door when I noticed Derek's parents and siblings rising from the couch.

"Derek! Thank god you're ok!" Nora exclaimed as she rushed up to hug him but Derek raised his arm to stop her.

"Ribs are killing me. Bone crushing hugs can wait a spell," Derek said.

Nora turned to me and I felt a suspicion rise within her. "You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

But Derek immediately said "No, he saved my life. I would have died if he hadn't."

"W-What?" Nora said with shock in her voice.

Derek opened his mouth but before he could, another body rushed passed her and took Derek into a hug.

"C-Casey!" Derek stammered out.

I know there was pain due to his ribs but there was a hint of peace flowing from him while worry was coming from her.

"When mom and dad told me you were missing, I feared the worst," Casey said with tears in her eyes. "I thought those men took you too."

"Nah, I was busy chasing being chased by a crazy woman," Derek responded with a grin. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, this guy helped me out with that."

Casey's blue eyes locked with my own as she said "Thank you so much for helping him. And for saving me. Mom gave me the low down on that. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," I said with a grin.

Casey turned back to Derek and I could feel the concern coming from her and was that…affection? I turned to Derek, who looked to be fighting back a blush and his own affectionate emotions and smirked before I heard a voice say "Alright, we are all dressed and ready to get the full story."

I turned my head and saw three strangers standing at the back patio doors.

I had seen these three around Forks every so often but what where th…wait…The tattoo on their right shoulders…

"You're from the Quileute Tribe, aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right. You would not believe the hoops we had to go through to find you Jasper Cullen," The female said.

"Whitlock. I no longer go by the Cullen name," I told her immediately before asked "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Alice told me," she said, which made me blink in surprise.

"You know her?" I asked.

I brief burst of embarrassment as well as longing come from her at the question. "I know her well enough," She said bashfully while the two teens beside her glanced at her curiously. "Anyways, we were tasked to find you due to your actions in Vegas."

"What happened in Vegas?" Derek asked, now being supported by Casey.

"A lot," I replied.

I was really starting to regret going there.

"Great. So they sent you guys to follow me here? I didn't think you protected the world from us. Just Forks," I said to her as I leaned against the wall.

"Blame my leader for that," she replied. "We got word of what happened was told to follow you guys here. Your scent was all over the place so we were able to find you guys easily. So, what the hell is going on that have you guys in Canada?"

"And that is something we want to know as well," George asked.

I turned to Charlotte and asked "How much do they know?"

"They don't know much," Charlotte replied.

I nodded and asked "Peter and Jessamine?"

"Went to get some air," Charlotte replied.

"Alright…" I whispered to her before I said out loud "Alright guys. Take a seat because this is going to be a long one."

* * *

 **Forks – Cullen Residence  
Bella Swan**

"I don't want you to go," I heard Esme's say as I walked out of Alice's room drowsily. I decided to stay over the night at the Cullen's place after Rosalie began to train me only to be woken up by Esme and Carlisle talking past the room.

I peered out the room and heard Carlisle reply "I know Esme but I must. Deacon Frost is a dangerous threat and Eric and Jasper cannot face him alone."

Deacon Frost…Jasper?!

"But he's very powerful and like Eric said, he is very much friends with the Volturi. Things could get really bad from here on out," Esme told him.

"I thought of that but I need to go there. He may have left the family but Jasper is my son," Carlisle said. "And he is going to need all the help he can get. I would order us all to go there but we can't leave Bella behind."

"Honey…I don't want to lose you…" Esme said softly. "But at the same time, Jasper is our son and if you going there will help him…Then it's best for you three to go."

"Thank you honey. I have to go to the office. Can you get my plane ticket to Ontario, Canada in order for me? We leave tomorrow morning," He asked her but I then went into my own thoughts.

Jasper was in Canada and facing something dangerous…I can't allow him to face it along.

Not again.

Just then I received two texts.

I pulled out my phone and it read _"Hey there Bells. I know what you are going to do and while I don't condone it due to the risks, I know you are hard headed and will do it anyway. Buy your ticket but keep it a secret from the three vampries. – Alice."_

I smiled before I looked at the second one which read " _Bella, you daredevil you. Ticket prices are $350 for a round trip to good old Canada. If you buy it now, there is a discount that'll take it down to $295 – Peter."_

Aww, you guys…

I texted them both back _"Thanks. I love you so much!"_ before I quickly went back into the room.

I'm coming Jasper.

* * *

Chloe: Look at Brave Bella over here!

Bella: I let him go before and he wound up in a Vampire War. I'm not going to let him be alone in that again. No matter what happens!

Chloe: How badical lady. This is going to be a fun show to watch!

Bella: Until the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 25

Peter: Finally! We get a chapter update after a fucking long time!

Leah: Fucking right?!

Jasper: I think I'm going to see a friendship blooming with you two, aren't I?

Bella: Would that be so bad Jasper?

Jasper: *blank stare*

Bella: Jasper? *waves hand infront of face* Hello?

Leah and Peter: Start the chapter!

* * *

 **The Crimson Eyed Drifter: Distance between Hearts**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Forks, Washington – Swan Residence  
Bella Swan**

"Canada…The Cullen's are taking you to Canada?" Charlie asked me with a skeptical look on his face.

"That's right," I replied as cheerful as possible. "Specifically Alice, Emmett and Rose. They know I've been down about Edward and me breaking up so they wanted to take me away for a week or two. They kinda surprised me because they are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Charlie stared at me for a moment before he gave me an easy going grin and said "Sure. They've earned my trust enough for this. But please make sure to contact me before you board, after you land and every few hours just so I know you're safe."

"Yes! Thanks!" I exclaimed before giving him a tight hug. I was a little concerned that he wouldn't let me leave but that's what I love about him. He's very easy going with me and gives me the freedom to do what I want but also trusts me enough to come to him when I needed it.

"Anytime kiddo," Charlie said with a laugh before he pecked my forehead and shooed me off while saying "Now get out of here and get to bed. You have to prepare for a flight tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight Charlie and thanks again," I told him, giving him another brief hug before running up the stairs to start my packing but the minute I got into my room, I found Alice sitting on my bed, a suitcase already packed.

"Holy hell woman, don't you know how to knock?" I asked her playfully.

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes while she said "Whatever you. I just came to expedite your troubles. You're all packed, with your clothes of course."

"Thanks Alice," I told her as I sat beside her on the bed. "So…You're going to see Jasper after a while. Nervous?"

"Why would I be?" I asked her curiously.

Alice tilted her head and said "You're his mate and you haven't seen or heard from him in a while. If he's still feeling guilty about what he did to you, it may make it hard for him to open up to you."

"I'll have to make him see reason then," I said. "I'm not going to sit here and shy away from Jasper because of a mere thought of him turning me away. I get it, I was weak for a long time with Edward but I can't afford to be that way anymore. I swore I was going to bring him back to Forks and while I know the risks, I intend to keep my word to him."

Alice chuckled and said "Very well. I doubt I can stop you from doing this but please be careful. Don't take too many risks. We may be powerful but we are not unbeatable."

"I will," I told her before the two of us shared an embrace.

"Now when is your flight?" Alice questioned.

"It's at 3:15 in the afternoon," I replied. "I don't want the others to know I followed them so I got a later flight than them."

"Smart," Alice said before her phone began to play "Life is a Highway" which prompted her to smile briefly and raise her hand up before answering her phone and saying "Hey Peter."

It was silent for a moment but Alice nodded and moved the phone away from her ear and pressed the "Speaker" button on the screen. _"Hey Alice. Hey there little bunny,"_ Peter's voice said happily.

"Hey Peter! Thanks for the ticket price tip. I owe you one," I said immediately. I was going to tell him thanks in person but I figured now would be a good time.

 _"Anytime. Ali, let your old man and the loving pair know we got Shape-shifters up here to help us out. But what is interesting is that one of them, a very cute one at that, seems one know you,"_ Peter said. You can practically hear the grin in his face, as if he could see Alice's eyes widen in realization.

"Leah? Leah is there?!" Alice exclaimed.

 _"Yeah. Want me to say hi?"_ Peter said.

"No do-" Alice began but she then we heard Peter move his head from the phone.

 _"Hey Leah? Alice says hello!"_ Peter's voice said.

 _"A-Alice?!"_ Leah's voice, loud and clear, came out.

 _"Who is Alice?"_ Her younger brother, Seth asked curiously before he exclaimed _"W-Wait…Are you blushing?!"_

"I'm going to kill you," Alice said. If she was human, her face would be red from the blushing.

 _"Ugh! Shut up Seth!"_ Leah's voice shouted before the sound of running could be heard.

 _"Stop running around my house,"_ An older, unknown male's voice said calmly before the sound of Seth's groaning was heard.

 _"My apologies Mr. Venturi,"_ An embarrassed Leah replied. _"Had to shut him up."_

 _"So…Judging from that blush Leah gave, you two must know each other very well,"_ Peter's voice said back to us before he shouted _"Ow! Damn it woman!"_

 _"Stop embarrassing people,"_ Charlotte's voice rang out. She sounded very beautiful and I bet she looked it too.

 _"Hehehe I couldn't resist it Char. I bet Alice is super flustered. Like Leah,"_ Another hard sound was heard and Peter whimpered out _"Ok…No more teasing. I'll be good…"_

 _"Good. Now hurry up with your call with Alice. She's starting to get that look in her eyes and I can't keep stalling for long. My charm can only take me so far…"_ Charlotte whispered.

 _"Ok. I will,"_ Peter whispered back before he said into the phone _"And don't worry about Leah too much Ali. I'll keep an eye on her for ya,"_ Peter said teasingly.

"I'm going to burn your body and scatter your ashes to the wind," Alice replied, still very flustered.

 _"Anyways…Bunny, text me when you get here. I want to be the one to pick you up, alright?"_ Peter asked me.

"Alright…But no more teasing Alice or Leah. Poor Alice looks like she's hit the blue screen of death," I said as I looked to Alice's despondent face.

 _"I promise. Besides, this just means she has to get me ba-"_ Peter's voice trailed off, snapping Alice out of her despondent look.

"Peter?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"Peter?" Alice questioned.

 _"Ok! That was interesting and grim. Alice, you'll probably see the same thing I saw at some point. Can't say when but when you do, I want you to call Edward immediately and tell him to watch out for his touch,"_ Peter said, his tone still light but I could hear a hint of seriousness in it as well.

But what did Edward have to do with it?

"Gotcha," Alice replied.

 _"Awesome, I gotta jet. Jasper and Derek are nearing this place and Derek's folks are now pressing my poor wife for answers about what happened in their backyard and I'm going to take my dear Vampire child to pick up some McBloodies so I'll b-Ow! Jeez Jessamine, that hurt,"_ Peter whined.

 _"Get bent 'Dad!'"_ An unfamiliar female voice exclaimed. I didn't know who Peter was talking about but it must've been a serious talk if they needed Jasper to cover it for him.

"Well then Peter, you better get going. While you take her out, I'm going to text Charlotte to keep hurting you as soon as possible until I get my hands on you." Alice replied

 _"Fuck,"_ Peter replied. _"Is it too late to say that I love you?"_

"Far too late my soon to be dead brother but I love you too and I will remember you," Alice said with a surgery sweet tone.

 _"Fuck…Well I'll start preparing my will…"_ Peter sighed out.

Alice grinned and chirped out "Bye-Bye Peter!" and hung up and let out a small laugh. "I hate that man but I love him too. Something about those Whitlock men, huh?"

"I know what you mean. He's goofy but very charming," I said with chuckle. "I'm glad he left that message…but enough about that. Will I get to know what happens with Edward?" I asked.

"Not sure yet. When I see it, I'll let you know," Alice replied truthfully. "Now I'm going to go for a walk, I'll stop by to take you to the airport in the afternoon, ok?"

"A walk? I thought you like to drive everywhere," I stated but Alice shook her head with a grin.

"Even I enjoy walking on this crisp night," Alice said before we shared an embrace with Alice again before she pecked my cheek andleapt out of the window, leaving me alone.

* * *

 **London, Ontario (Canada) – Venturi Residence  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**

"And that is all there is to it," I finished, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the faces of all the mortals in the room.

"So that's what happened in Vegas? You started a Vampire war saving a single person's life?" Leah asked, not amused by my story. "We spent so much money thinking you were just going bite crazy only to turn out you were saving lives? Fuck me man."

"You guys are Vampires?" George asked with a blank look on his face.

"Dude that would have been so awesome to see!" Seth said with excitement in his hands.

Embry seemed impressed as well from the tale, although his face remained impassive.

"Dude, I know we just met tonight but man I wish I could have seen that," Derek said with eyes shining, similar to Seth.

"You guys are Vampires?" George repeated.

I could sense his disbelief at this but I nodded. "That is correct. We are living, breathing vampires. Pardon the expression."

"But how can that be? Vampires don't exist!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well, here we are!" Charlotte said with a sheepish grin.

"So tell me something," Derek's younger brother, Edwin began with a notebook in his hand, his brown eyes dissecting me as if I was a frog on a platter. "I notice some sparkling on your skin. Why is that?"

"To lure in our prey," I replied instantly.

"Can you clarify a bit?" Casey's younger sister, Lizzie questioned

"When did you guys get down here?" Derek asked.

"The minute we heard mom yell about Vampires," Edwin replied with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, trade secret," I replied.

"I just can't believe you guys are Vampires of all things," George said with a frown.

"It's totally true dad," Derek said with a grin. "You should have seen him. He was rushing all over the place to keep me out of Victoria's hands. I was nearly vampire chow before he came up."

"Speaking of which," Nora asked began. "Why were you all alone?"

I could feel Derek's amusement change into bitterness as he replied "Sam…He called me screaming for help and barely got out the street he was on before the call went down. I went to check it out and found his phone in that abandoned place…"

"Sam…You don't think he…" George drifted off as Derek looked down.

"I think so…" Derek replied. "He was nowhere in sight and she got the jump on me…She must have taken him…"

Derek then punched his hand against the table suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. I could feel anger flowing from his body as his eyes seemed to water. "Damn it! First I failed to protect Casey from those assholes and then I failed Sam, right when he needed me the most."

"You can't blame yourself for either of those things," I told Derek with a cross of my arms. "Vampires and Humans share a trait of sneakiness. We can't be vigilant all the time. We all have weaknesses."

"Regardless, I was supposed to protect her Jasper," Derek replied with guilt.

I could feel Casey's surprise, concern and guilt ebbing from her as she glanced at Derek but she didn't say anything to him.

I wonder why.

They need to talk to each other and sort things out. Not leave it all in silence.

 _And yet you're doing the same thing to Bella…_

Damn voice in my head, shut the hell up!

"So you say another Vampire war is coming then? This time here in Canada?" George asked, trying to get back on track of the conversation.

"Yes. The one that took your friend, Sam, she has teamed up with a very powerful Vampire that will stop at nothing to rule over this place and turn mortals like you into his food court," I explained.

"We are not going to let that happen," Charlotte said.

"So what should we do with all of this information?" George asked.

"In terms of Vampires, we're going to rotate in watching over you guys. Victoria has proved to be very petty by sending her flock to attack you guys when they thought your guard was down and I wish for your safety," I told them. "Charlotte and I will stay here to keep watching, the next day, Peter and Jessamine will come to watch as well."

"Bzzt, wrong," Leah said.

"I'm sorry?" I retorted.

"Look, I know you mean well but fighting blood suckers are our thing. We should watch over them," Leah said.

"Well…I would have figured you three would love to be assisting us in fighting one of the strongest vampires there is in Deacon Frost," I explained. "I mean, I'm not going to sugar coat it or try to cut you down. We will need your help in taking him down."

"I never thought I would say this but shit, everyone at home will freak when they find out I kicked the strongest Vampire's ass so count us in," Leah said.

"Holy shit! We're really doing it?" Seth asked.

"Afraid?" Leah asked.

"No way in hell! Let's kick some sparkly ass!" Seth said with excitement, which caused Derek and I to snort in unison.

"Embry? What about you?" Leah asked.

"Are we not informing the others?" Embry asked.

"Do you want to?" Leah asked. "I mean, we can always get Jacob's ass down here if we need some backup."

For the first time since I've seen him, Embry gave a smile and said "Nah, I prefer to leave us teaming up with Vampires to take one down a secret until we return."

"Consider it done," I replied.

Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead with these guys due to our…tense situation but considering how difficult this is going to get, we're going to need all the help we can get plus…I wanted to know how Leah knew Alice and why she felt so embarrassed to say so.

"So we get Vampire and werewolf bodyguards? That's super cool!" Edwin exclaimed.

"The coolest," Charlotte said with a chuckle before she looked to George and Nora and said "I'm sorry your family became involved in this affair."

"Don't be. You all saved Casey and Derek's lives and now are offering to protect my family's lives. If anything, we should thank you," Nora said with a smile. "Our house is open to you. Just…No drinking blood in the kitchen, okay?"

"Consider it done," Charlotte and I said in unison.

"Now that the talking is all done, we're going to get a hotel," Leah said.

"You didn't get one yet?" I asked her.

"Nope. The minute we set foot up here, we smelled the vampires coming so we never got a chance," Leah explained.

"Then in that case, you three are staying here," Nora said to Leah.

"Nah, that's really quite alright," Leah said.

"I insist." Nora replied. "We both do, right George?"

George nodded in agreement.

"Well…If you guys are sure. I'd hate for us to be a bother to you guys…" Leah said, with Embry nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled," George said before he looked to me and said "That invitation is open to you and your group as well."

"Thank you but we will be ok. Jessamine is a new vampire and she still doesn't have quite a grip to stay here all night with you guys," I replied.

"I understand that. Well Edwin, Lizzie, lets get to bed," Nora said.

"But mom, there are so many questions we need to ask!" Lizzie and Edwin said while George led them upstairs.

"I'm going to go downstairs to fetch the extra pillows and blankets for you three," Nora said before she headed down to the basement, leaving us alone.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I need to take a shower and to sleep. I'm suddenly really tired," Derek told us, his eyes half lidded.

"You need help up the stairs?" I asked him but Derek grinned and shook his head.

"You carried my ass all over Canada. I can get myself to bed," Derek replied before he gave a quick "Goodnight," and made his way upstairs.

Once he left, I glanced over to Casey, who still sat rooted on the lazy boy beside the couch. "You've been quiet about all of this," Charlotte said to her. She must have noticed the girl hadn't said anything either throughout this conversation.

"O-Oh, have I not?" Casey stammered out.

"Not at all blue eyes," Leah said. "So, what's your take?"

"Admittedly…This is all hard to believe. Vampires, Werewolves, wars and it all came about because you guys saved me. My family…Derek…became involved in this because of me," Casey said, her guilt continuing to rise. "They may think its all well and good but I-I caused all of this. It's all my fault."

"Calm down," I told her, sending her a dose of calm. "Victoria is the cause of all this. We would have known about it all had we met you or not. Yes, meeting your family has put them in this but that is more due to Victoria's pettiness more than anything. This was always going to happen but I am glad it did. We managed to save your life and Derek's life."

"You're right," Casey murmured, becoming calmer. "Wow, thanks Jasper."

"I must say, you're the second brunette I know that seems to love to guilt trip themselves," I said with amusement. "Now, you have been through a lot tonight. Go get some rest."

"I don't think I can but I'll try," Casey said. "Thanks again for protecting us, all of you. I'll be sure not to spaz as much."

"Don't sweat it," Leah said with a peace sign.

Casey ran upstairs, leaving us alone with the wolf pack.

"You guys must be exhausted. We'll take over the first watch, you guys can rest," I suggested.

"That's a damn good idea," Leah said with a yawn.

"Dit-to," Seth added on.

"If it is alright with you, I'd prefer to take as well," Embry said calmly.

It was then I got a text from Peter.

I glanced down at my phone and read _"Hey Major, we're swinging back to the Venturi place. I got Jessamine to calm down somewhat. Have Jessamine and taller wolf boy take the first watch. Trust me."_

Good. I texted him my response and said to Embry "Alright. You can watch with Jessamine tonight."

Embry nodded but Charlotte looked concerned but I merely mouthed " _Peter,"_ and she immediately understood. "Alright. Now that the first watch is in order, Charlotte and I are out of here. Let's get each other's phone numbers so we can text in case things go wrong."

"Good idea," Leah said as she whipped out her phone.

After getting their numbers, Charlotte and I left the Venturi house. "So, what next Jasper?" Charlotte asked me curiously.

"I'm going back to the Nightstalkers' hideout to check out their coffins," I said.

"Sterotype much?" Charlotte joked.

"I know but they apparently mute abilities and I guess helps bring us peace? I wanted to test it out while I was there but we had a lot to deal with so since we don't have to watch over the family tonight, I figured I'd see if its all that its cracked up to be."

"Mind if I tag along then?" Charlotte asked.

"You're my sister. I'd be insulted if you didn't ask," I responded, which made her beam at me. Once we got the scent that Peter and Jessaminewas close by, the two of us dashed off into the night.

* * *

 **Forks, Washington – Swan Residence  
Bella Swan**

After removing my outside clothes and slipping on my overly large t-shirt and a clean pair of boy shorts, I found myself looking at Carlisle's book, which had sat untouched on the floor since it revealed to me about Jasper being my mate.

It had explained many things about what happened on my birthday as well as the intense longing but I don't think it explained why there were times I could hear him in my mind sometimes.

Well, only one way to find out.

I walked over to the book and turned to the page I had bookmarked and scanned through the pages but I didn't see anything about it at all…How strange. It mentioned madness and despair but I haven't hit that point…I don't think.

I have everything else but nothing about telepathy.

I know I couldn't be going mad. I heard his voice several times and I even mentioned this to Rose and she took it at face value.

"But it says nothing about it in the book, damn it. How annoying," I said out loud as I gingerly sat the book down on the ground.

I sat back down on the bed and sighed in frustration.

I know that it would be a moot point since I would be seeing him tomorrow but…Something was pulling me to find out how to actually reach him before I arrived and with being able to hear him randomly in my mind and not having a cell phone, this was the only way until I see him.

But…I know that if something occurred and I couldn't reach him, like now, I would still be able to talk to him.

But how?

I then began to think back. Each time I spoke to him, my feelings were at an all time high and my mind was solely on him.

Wait…

Maybe if I focus on him, I will be able to speak to him!

I sat down on my bed and sat in the lotus position.

Renee often did yoga in the morning and meditated often and while I rolled my eyes in the past, I was now copying her to receive the results I needed.

I guess the jokes on me.

I placed my hands in my lap and began to breathe slowly, as I often seen Renee do, and began to focus on Jasper.

I can feel something drawing my mind away from my body. Everything began to fade into the background. The fan on the desk beside my bed, the bed and covers beneath me and even my breathing began to fade away and it was then I opened my eyes.

But instead of my room, I was standing in darkness but it wasn't pitch black. There's this thin red chain that swayed in front of me that went straight through the darkness ahead. I began to looked down to see where the red chain was coming from when I saw it was sticking out of my chest!

I reached down and gave it a tug but the minute I touched the chain, the color changed from a crimson red to a brilliant sparkling white that then shot passed my hand and down the length of the chain. Seconds later, the black area around me shattered like glass around me, revealing a large, beautiful field of white flowers with white petals falling from the sky.

What in the world?!

* * *

 **London, Ontario (Canada) – Nightwalker's Base  
Jasper Hale Whitlock**

"So we have some shape-shifters here. That is very good. This may work to our advantage," Eric told me with an approving nod.

"I'm glad you think so," I said dryly. "I came back to get some peace of mind and I happened to remember the coffins that you have. I wanted to test it out then get some blueprints if it works," I explained to him.

Eric nodded and said "Figures. I saw you eyeing them earlier. I guess the allure of silence helps. Well come on you two. Follow me."

Eric led Charlotte and I to the second floor of the base to where the coffins stood upright and with a grin, Eric opened them both up and I immediately noticed that the inside of it smelled like water.

"The water helps the process of easing your mind," Eric explained.

I shrugged and said "Very well. Charlotte, you may want to stay out of it. Just in case."

Charlotte nodded and sat down in the chair across from the coffin I would be stepping inside of. I stepped into the coffin and realized that it looked a lot deeper than expected. I turned around and landed against the back of it and asked Eric "If I need to escape, what do I do?"

Eric pointed to the button on the front of the coffin lid and said "Press that and either Felicia or I will come get you out."

"Do I need to cross my arms in front of my chest?" I asked cheekily but to my surprise, Eric nodded.

"I meant that as a joke but alright. I'm ready," I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Such a stereotype I was performing but if this gives me a few minutes of peace, I could live with it.

Eric nodded and shut the door.

I could hear the water rushing from beneath my feet and from a small tube, a burst of water began to fill the coffin until I was completely submerged.

It felt…Weird to be in such a small space under water like this…It felt almost…Nice…

I shut my eyes and let myself drift within the coffin enjoying the complete and total silence it offered me.

I then began to feel my mind pull me away from my body and I didn't fight it. I let myself fall into the deep dark abyss that was my mind, the feeling of water around my body slowly fading away.

And when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark room with a red chain sticking out from my chest that went into the distance.

I wonder what this was for.

I gave the chain a firm grip but it didn't budge.

But something else happened.

The minute I touched the chain, the color changed from a crimson red to a brilliant sparkling white that then shot passed my hand and down the length of the chain. Seconds later, the black area around me shattered like glass around me, revealing a large, beautiful field of white flowers with white petals falling from the sky.

"Where am I?" I said out loud as I looked at the crystal blue sky above me.

It was then I heard a voice from behind me.

A voice that had plagued me since I left Forks.

The same voice that I longed to hear.

"Jasper?"

* * *

Leah: Holy shit. I wasn't expecting this!

Peter: Right?! What the hell is this?!

Jessamine: Well only one way to find out, eh?


End file.
